Los Reyes Cullen
by Dayan Hale
Summary: En el siglo XV las cosas son muy diferentes en el mundo y más para la realeza, un mundo lleno de traiciones, pasiones, engaños...cinco príncipes y una simple sirvienta que se ven envueltos en un juego por el poder, un juego donde solo el amor puede ganar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Bienvenidos a la Europa del siglo XV. Es una época llena de palacios, grandes fiestas, pelucas, largos vestidos y príncipes encantadores. ¿Suena lindo verdad? Sin embargo no debemos olvidar como es la vida en la corte, intrigas, envidias, pasiones, traiciones…

Y el reino del rey Carlisle V y la reina Esme no es la excepción. Su gobierno es uno de los mejores que ha habido en Inglaterra desde hacía varios siglos. Han terminado con la guerra en Alemania con los reyes Black y evitaron la invasión de Italia (n/A: sí, son exactamente a quienes se están imaginando).

El día de hoy hay una importante celebración en el castillo Cullen, por lo que todos los nobles se encuentran ahí. Todos engalanados de la mejor manera, bailando en el salón con elegantes vestidos, túnicas y pelucas. En el fondo se encuentran sentados los reyes en sus tronos y tras ellos, están cinco personas.

Edward es el mayor, a sus 22 años es un príncipe increíblemente guapo con un cuerpo esculpido y bien formado. Sus ojos son verdes como las esmeraldas y su cabello es de un tono cobrizo divino. Pero este hermoso envoltorio sirve sólo para ocultar la verdadera identidad de este hermoso príncipe; pues por dentro es la persona más egoísta y ególatra que puede haber. Él está sentado justo en el medio.

A su lado está la joya de toda Inglaterra, la chica más bella que podría haber en todo el mundo. Sus hermosos ojos azules se esconden tras unas largas y curvadas pestañas, su cabello dorado como el oro, le cae en tirabuzones pulcramente arreglados hasta su esbelta cintura. Su vestido de brocado azul acentúa su figura, reduciendo su cintura, realzando sus pechos y ensanchando sus caderas. Rosalie, una princesa austriaca de 19 años traída por medio de acuerdos entre ambos países, y futura reina y esposa del príncipe heredero, Edward.

Junto a esta joya, está el príncipe infante (N/A: así se les dice a los príncipes que no aspiran a la corona. Yo lo investigué para este fic en especial) su porte es distinguido, de enorme musculatura, facciones varoniles, unos ojos grises profundos y cabello negro ensortijado. Su piel dorada parecía terciopelo sobre sus músculos marcados debido a su habilidad en el manejo de la espada. De 21 años, el príncipe Emmett, al igual que su hermano tiene unas aspiraciones muy altas y sus deseos son simples, el trono y la princesa que lo acompaña.

Del otro lado del príncipe heredero se encuentra la pequeña princesa Alice. Cuenta con apenas 16 años y éstos se ven reflejados en unos ojos cafés increíblemente inocentes al mundo que la rodea. Su cabello, usualmente despeinado, ahora se encuentra alisado hasta su esbelta cintura. Frágil y no muy llamativa, con unas formas de mujer aún no desarrolladas completamente. La pequeña Alice no conoce el mundo en el que sus hermanos viven, para ella no existen las rivalidades, las traiciones ni los engaños. O hasta ahora no existían.

Junto a ella está sentado otro príncipe austriaco, de dorados cabellos rizados y unos ojos azules, como un mar tempestuoso, oscuros y profundos. Su figura elegante, fuerte y visiblemente varonil lo convierten en un hombre completamente deseable. Jasper, ese es el nombre de este joven príncipe de 20 años. Hermoso a la vista, este príncipe fue traído al igual que Rosalie, para casarse con la menuda y dulce princesa Alice. Pero el príncipe suele no ocultar su indiferencia a la pequeña princesa.

Mientras se lleva a cabo la gran celebración, los sirvientes de aquel enorme castillo, preparan la cena, enfrían el vino, lavan los cubiertos para que queden impecables. Una joven de 18 años está lavando una olla enorme y, la pobrecita se cayó dentro.

- Bella, ¡Bella! – otro de los sirvientes corre a ayudar a su, un poco torpe, compañera

- Gracias, Mike – la joven de 18 años, ojos café chocolate y cabello castaño ondulado agradeció a su compañero mientras se arreglaba su sencillo vestido de algodón – odio lavar estas cosas

- Ten más cuidado – le previno su compañero mientras se alejaba.

Para Bella Swan, una simple sirvienta del castillo, los días de fiesta eran una tortura de su infierno personal. Si de por sí tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, los días de fiesta eran aún peores. La pobre chica había sido encontrada bajo un puente cuando era una bebé por una de las sirvientas del castillo. A la muerte de ésta, la pequeña de apenas unos diez años, fue contratada para trabajar en el palacio fregando pisos.

- Bella, la señora Weber desea verte – una joven le avisó a su compañera

- Gracias, Lauren, ahora mismo voy

Bella se arregló lo más que pudo el cabello y su vestido sucio y raído, no podía hacer mucho, su aspecto era el de una simple sirvienta. Subió hasta la "oficina" de la encargada del servicio del castillo.

- Buenas noches, Bella – la saludó la mujer mayor.

- Buenas noches – respondió la chica al saludó y se sentó en la silla que se le ofrecía.

- Bella, has trabajado aquí por ocho años y has hecho un gran trabajo – inició la señora Weber – verás, la joven que se encargaba de los aposentos del príncipe Edward está embarazada y no es posible que continúe sirviendo en el castillo en ese estado por lo que hemos decidido que tú la reemplazarás en su trabajo.

La joven Swan se quedó atónita de la sorpresa. Durante ocho años había servido al castillo y creía que nadie conocía su existencia, o más bien la conocían pero no era merecedora de atención. Esta noticia la hizo sentir bien, importante.

- Contamos contigo para que la habitación del príncipe esté impecable – dijo la señora Weber reprimiendo un estremecimiento, era bien conocido que el príncipe Edward era el más meticuloso y si su recámara no estaba en orden, pegaba el grito en el cielo

- No se preocupe señora Weber, no habrá nada fuera de lugar – prometió la joven

- Sabes que los encargados de los aposentos de los príncipes y reinas son arriba así que dormirás en este piso, tu uniforme está ya lavado y planchado, mañana por la mañana asegúrate de dejar las habitaciones del príncipe listas después de que se haya levantado – ordenó la señora Weber.

Bella salió presurosa de ahí y fue a ver su nueva habitación, su cama era una cama decente, no como los colchones rotos que había para los encargados de la cocina. Miró su uniforme colgado en la pared, estaba limpio y olía rico, no como el vestido que llevaba.

En su habitación había una puerta que conducía directamente a la habitación del príncipe Edward. No aguantando la curiosidad, entró a la habitación y su boca se abrió de asombro, jamás en toda su vida había visto algo así.

Hermosos tapices decoraban las paredes y todo estaba lleno de joyas y oro. Bella miró todo, asegurándose de que recordaba el perfecto orden de la habitación para que nada estuviera fuera de lugar cuando ella se hiciera cargo de esas habitaciones.

Con un suspiro regresó a su nueva habitación, se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormida en un sueño profundo.

* * *

¡¡Hola a todos!! Heme aquí con un nuevo fic que espero que disfruten mucho. Es una idea que tenía desde hacía algún tiempo y pues hasta ahora me decidí a subirla así que espero que les guste y pues espero contar con su apoyo así como lo he tenido con mis otros fics.

Besos a todos

Dayan Hale


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

La fiesta continuaba, los príncipes y los reyes continuaban en sus lugares sin moverse. Tras unas cuantas horas después los reyes se levantaron, se excusaron y se fueron a sus aposentos. Todos los presentes dejaron de bailar, los príncipes se levantaron de sus lugares y todos hicieron la reverencia correspondiente hacia sus reyes.

La reina Esme se acercó a sus tres hijos y los besó en ambas mejillas.

- Quédense unos momentos más y luego retírense a sus habitaciones – les pidió a los tres, ellos asintieron

Una vez que los reyes se hubieron retirado, la música comenzó de nuevo y la gente comenzó a bailar de nuevo, los príncipes siguieron en sus asientos. La pequeña Alice miró a su prometido con admiración y adoración, sin embargo él jamás respondía a sus miradas.

- ¿En Austria también celebran fiestas así? – preguntó la pequeña princesa

-Sí – respondió el príncipe fríamente.

Si algo resultaba frustrante para Jasper era que su prometida fuera una pequeña tonta e inocente, no podía haber nada peor. Por otro lado, a la pequeña princesa le dolía cada indiferencia de su príncipe. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero su madre la reina le había dicho que una princesa jamás llora en público.

-Alice retírate ya a dormir – su hermano mayor le ordenó cortantemente.

Alice asintió y se levantó. Podía ser que Edward fuera frío y egoísta, pero no cuando se trataba de su pequeña hermana menor. Sólo por ella sentía un poco de afecto y ciertamente la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su hermana estaba a punto de llorar, aunque desconocía sus motivos.

Alice caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a sus aposentos, una vez dentro, llamó a sus dos sirvientas y ambas la ayudaron a desvestirse, despeinarse y desmaquillarse. Una vez en su enorme cama y completamente sola, se echó a llorar. La pobre princesa deseaba un poco de atención por parte de su prometido y no sólo indiferencia.

Poco después de que Alice se fuera, Rosalie se excusó también y salió del salón de fiestas. Ella también ordenó a sus sirvientas que le quitaran el vestido y le deshicieran el peinado. Se metió a la cama con su delgado camisón de seda que dejaba al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo, cuando sus sirvientas se fueron, se quedó esperando a que él llegara a visitarla.

En el salón de fiesta los príncipes seguían mirando el baile de los cortesanos con aburrimiento. Jasper fue el siguiente en salir de ahí. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación. Entró y cerró la puerta con seguro.

- Te esperaba – dijo la joven con una sonrisa coqueta e incitadora

El príncipe se comenzó a desvestir.

- Yo ya me retiro – Emmett se levantó de su silla y caminó con fluidez hasta la salida de la sala

Edward se quedó unos momentos más y después se fue también.

Bella estaba dormida cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y se despertó sobresaltada. Había una puerta que no había visto y por ella entró una chica de aspecto tímido, como los demás, ella traía un vestido igual al que Bella tenía colgado en su pared.

- Hola, lamento haberte despertado, pero quería conocerte – dijo la chica entrando de lleno a la pequeña habitación

- No, no te preocupes, soy Bella – se presentó la chica de ojos cafés.

- Hola, soy Angela y soy la sirvienta del príncipe Emmett – se introdujo la otra chica.

- Es un gusto conocerte – dijo Bella

Las dos chicas se quedaron platicando un buen rato. A Bella le agradó mucho Angela, era una chica tímida al igual que ella y no se metía en los asuntos de los demás. Platicaron acerca de la vida en el palacio. Angela era hija de la señora Weber y se había metido al palacio porque su madre no podía con los gastos y los otros seis hermanos de Angela.

Después de unas horas, cuando Angela se disponía a irse, entró por la puerta otra chica, su vestido estaba todo desarreglado y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas.

- ¡Qué hombre! – dijo la chica cerrando la puerta

- Bella ella es Jessica y es la encargada de las habitaciones del príncipe Jasper – las presentó Angela – Jessica ella es Bella, la nueva encargada de las habitaciones de Edward.

- Hola chica nueva – saludó Jessica sentándose en la cama y apartándose el cabello de los ojos - ¡uf! Hace calor ¿no creen?

Angela rió y Bella la miró con detenimiento, Jessica era ciertamente una chica con un cuerpo deslumbrante y no era fea. Bella se preguntaba si era posible que ella…

- Jessica suele ser muy…lanzada – explicó Angela – y ahora pasa casi todas las noches con el príncipe Jasper

- ¿no es él el prometido de la princesa Alice? – quiso saber Bella

- ¿y qué? Al príncipe le gusta divertirse y pues… - Jessica dejó la frase inconclusa

- Jessica le calienta la cama

- Oye, son las ventajas de estar donde estamos – argumentó Jessica. – además ¿quién crees que embarazó a la chica que estaba antes de ti?

- Exactamente como Bella pensaba, el príncipe Edward.

Las tres chicas se quedaron platicando y Bella se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Jessica. Definitivamente tenía que aprender lo que sucedía en la realeza, no porque se quisiera acostar con ninguno de los príncipes, pero era bueno saber lo que ocurría.

Cuando las chicas por fin se fueron, le dijeron que sus habitaciones estaban conectadas, la de Bella con la de Angela y la de Angela con la de Jessica, por lo que podían visitarse de vez en cuando, cuando quisieran compañía, pues estaba prohibido que ellas salieran de ahí. Sólo lo podían hacer cuando fueran a hacer el aseo, pero era obvio que Jessica rompía esa regla.

Antes de quedarse dormida Bella agradeció no formar parte de la realeza, no le gustaría verse metida en los chismorreos del castillo.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se levantó muy temprano, se lavó la cara y se enjuagó todo su cuerpo con un trapo húmedo y luego se puso su nuevo uniforme, no le gustaba mucho pues le quedaba muy ajustado, la chica antes que ella debía ser muy chica.

Se asomó un poco por la puerta que comunicaba con los aposentos de Edward, el príncipe ya no estaba ahí. Bella entró rápidamente y se puso a arreglar la cama, recogió la ropa del príncipe y la llevó al centro de lavado.

Mientras le quitaba las pelusas a los tapetes, Angela llegó con ella y entre las dos terminaron de limpiar la habitación del príncipe. Cuando terminaron se reunieron con Jessica y las tres bajaron a desayunar.

Rosalie despertó esa mañana completamente exhausta, se tapó su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana y se puso a buscar su camisón. Ella no sabía a donde había ido a parar cuanto su visitante entró, se lo quitó y lo arrojó a otro lado mientras la besaba.

Cuando lo encontró llamó a sus dos sirvientas y ellas la ayudaron a vestirse con otro vestido rosa que realzaba su belleza.

- Buenos días su alteza – una sirvienta entró haciendo una reverencia

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rosalie con desprecio

- Lamento molestarla su alteza pero el príncipe Edward me pidió que le trajera esto – la sirvienta le dio a Rosalie una caja

La chica la tomó entre sus manos. Era una caja de madera con una joya incrustada. Rosalie la acarició por unos momentos y la abrió. Dentro había una rosa roja, una nota y un collar de perlas.

_Para la princesa más hermosa de este mundo_

_Ni mil millones de joyas podrían igualar tu belleza_

_Edward_

Rosalie sonrió complacida al ver las joyas. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y la figura de un hombre se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

- Retírense – les ordenó a las tres sirvientas y ellas, con una inclinación, obedecieron.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Edward besando el cuello de su prometida

- Excelente ¿y tú?

- Dormiré mejor contigo a mi lado – respondió el príncipe dejando de besar el cuello de Rosalie y tomando el collar – espero que te haya gustado

- Es precioso, gracias – respondió Rosalie mientras Edward le ponía el collar.

- Me alegro – replicó Edward.

Rosalie se miró en el espejo, las joyas eran divinas y combinaban perfecto con su vestido. A través del espejo miró a Edward y le sonrió. Él la volteó hacia sí y la besó apasionadamente. La princesa respondió rodeando el cuello de él con ambos brazos. Edward la acostó en la cama y fue dejando un reguero de besos por el cuello, los hombros y las clavículas de su prometida.

Esa era la debilidad de Edward, su devoto amor por su prometida. Desde el momento en el que la vio por primera vez, Edward se prendó de ella, por su hermosura y su cuerpo de Diosa. Y claro, Rosalie sabía que Edward estaba a sus pies. Por ello le seguía la corriente en los encuentros que tenían, todo por ganarse aún más a su príncipe y tener la corona asegurada.

- Edward…basta… - Rosalie jadeó y apartó a Edward de sí.

- Como desees Rosalie, ya tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo cuando estemos casados – Edward se levantó y besó a su prometida en los labios nuevamente antes de irse.

"Eso es lo que tú crees" pensó Rosalie.

Jasper se despertó un poco tarde, las cortinas de su cama aún seguían cerradas. Se levantó de la cama y salió, desnudo como estaba, a su habitación. Abrió las puertas de su armario y se puso unos pantalones de cuero negro, unas botas y una camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto su torso musculoso.

Tomó su arco y su carcaj lleno de flechas y fue al campo de práctica. Ahí se encontró con Emmett, que practicaba con los sacos marcados con círculos blancos y negros.

- Buenos días Emmett – saludó Jasper.

- Jasper – respondió el príncipe tensando su arco y poniendo otra flecha - ¿qué tal la fiesta eh?

- Pues, si me permites decirlo bastante aburrida – respondió Jasper probando su arco.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo – Emmett lanzó la flecha y dio justo en el centro

Emmett y Jasper se quedaron practicando toda la mañana, fueron a desayunar y después practicaron con las espadas, sólo que esta vez Carlisle y Edward se les unieron.

Alice se levantó esa mañana sin ánimos, ya no sabía que hacer con lo de Jasper y decidió ir con su madre. Al llegar a sus habitaciones vio que su mamá estaba bordando junto con algunas cortesanas.

- Alice, querida ven y siéntate con nosotras – pidió su madre con la voz dulce que tenía.

- Mamá quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante – Alice le dijo a su mamá mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Claro que sí querida, cuéntanos

- En realidad preferiría hablar contigo a solas – se explicó Alice un tanto sonrojada al ver a todas las mujeres ahí congregadas.

- Lo lamento querida en este momento no puedo – la reina dijo y Alice muy triste, se fue de ahí.

Mientras caminaba por los desiertos pasillos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, últimamente estaba muy propensa a llorar y la soledad que sentía en ese enorme castillo la estaba cansando. Su padre no tenía tiempo para ella, su madre no se preocupaba por ella, sus hermanos casi nunca la veían, Jasper la ignoraba y Rosalie la miraba con desprecio.

No tenía ninguna amiga, todas las cortesanas sólo se iban con ella para poder estar en el castillo y poder toparse de vez en cuando con sus hermanos. Antes de llegar a su habitación vio a una de las chicas de limpieza salir de la habitación de su hermano. Debía de ser la nueva pensó Alice y luego vio a la chica estamparse contra una armadura. Alice no pudo evitar una suave risita.

- ¿Esa armadura se te puso en el camino? – le preguntó Alice a la chica, ésta muy avergonzada hizo una reverencia

- Su alteza yo… - intentó excusarse la chica

- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te vi caminando por ahí tirando armaduras – la princesa rió.

- Se lo agradezco mucho su alteza, de verdad no volverá a ocurrir – la chica prometió.

- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Isabella, su alteza – respondió la chica.

Alice la miró era una chica muy bonita, demasiado bonita para ser de la servidumbre. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo y a Alice la cayó muy bien. La chica se veía muy tímida e introvertida.

Bella estaba roja hasta la médula, no podía ser más tonta, tenía que equivocarse de puerta en el peor momento. Miró a la princesa, era una niña apenas y sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas. Bella se preguntaba que podría hacer llorar a una princesa que lo tenía todo.

Pero ella no sabría eso, y en realidad no le importaba. Se disponía a regresar a su habitación cuando la princesa la llamó nuevamente.

- Isabella ¿podrías acompañarme a mis habitaciones? Mis sirvientas no están y necesito que alguien me ayude a arreglar mi cabello – Alice le pidió a la chica.

- Cla…claro que sí su alteza, lo que usted desee – respondió Bella.

Alice caminó hasta su habitación seguida por Bella. Al entrar a su habitación, Alice fue directo a sentarse a la silla frente al espejo. Bella se puso tras ella y comenzó a cepillar el cabello de la princesa.

- Isabella…es un nombre largo ¿cómo te dicen generalmente?

- Bella, su alteza – respondió la chica temerosa.

- Bella, me gusta como se te hace tu cabello, no es rizado y tampoco es lacio ¿podrías arreglármelo de la misma manera que tú?

- Sí así lo desea su alteza – respondió la chica.

Alice observaba a la chica con detenimiento, era callada, y hacía muy bien su trabajo.

- ¿cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en el castillo? – preguntó Alice.

- Ocho años su alteza – respondió Bella y Alice la miró incrédula, la chica no pasaba los veinte años

- ¿cuántos años tienes Bella? – preguntó Alice.

- Dieciocho su alteza

- ¿trabajas desde los diez años?

- Sí, su alteza.

La chica era respetuosa, eso se lo reconocía pero era molesto que cada frase terminara en "su alteza". Cuando Bella acabó de peinarla Alice se miró satisfecha al espejo, se veía bonito su cabello.

- Te lo agradezco mucho Bella

- Es un placer para mí servirla, su alteza – respondió la chica con una reverencia.

Cuando Bella se fue por el corredor oculto que usaban los sirvientes, Alice tuvo una idea y fue con la señora Weber.

* * *

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Jeje les traigo otro cap ojalá les haya gustado y pues saben que se aceptan todos los comentarios, buenos y malos. A propósito, olvidé mencionarlo pero en este fic todos son humanos (aunque claro es muy obvio) es que a los que ya han leído algunos de mis fics saben que soy de lo más despistada.

Y hablando de comentarios, a los que dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado pues se los agradezco muchísimo y akí les respondo:

Dasmy: me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado con el capi y que te hayas picado, muchas gracias por tu review, nos leemos en le próximo cap

Alicia: hola! Que bueno que me hayas dejado un review y pues lo de las parejas, creo que te irás dando cuenta poco a poco como son. Un beso

Lubells Black Cullen: jaja pues sí es algo así y espero que lo disfrutes y pues a mí me alegra que me hayas puesto en alerta. Besos

NarySaku´sFan: claro que no me molesta que me dejes un review en cada capítulo, al contrario me alegra saber que tendré cuando menos uno jaja te lo agradezco muchísimo. Cuídate mucho

Muchas gracias a todos de verdad, espero contar con su apoyo en este nuevo fic

Besos y abrazos a todos

Dayan Hale


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Bella, hoy vino conmigo la princesa Alice – la señora Weber miró a Bella con algo de reproche.

- Yo…lo lamento…no volverá a ocurrir – se disculpó Bella nerviosa por que le quitaran su nuevo empleo en el castillo.

- De hecho, me pidió que te hablara de la posibilidad de servirla a ella también – la señora Weber le dijo a Bella – sus dos sirvientas se encargarían de su habitación, pero quiere que tú la ayudes a vestirse y a peinarse – continuó la señora Weber – claro que seguirías limpiando la habitación del príncipe Edward.

- Claro, me encantaría – respondió la chica – puedo encargarme de ambas cosas señora Weber, lo prometo

- Bien, ahora sube que la princesa te espera en sus aposentos.

Bella subió las escaleras a toda prisa y, como siempre que corría, se cayó. Llegó a la habitación de la princesa e hizo una reverencia.

Alice estaba feliz de que Bella hubiera aceptado servirla a ella también, conocía a Edward y sabía que no perdonaría ninguna imperfección en sus aposentos. La chica debía ser lo suficientemente buena para mantener a Edward contento y aparte servirla a ella, aunque en realidad no la quisiera como sirvienta, quería que fuera su amiga.

- Bella me alegra que hayas aceptado

- Es un placer para mí servirle su alteza – la chica replicó.

- Y lo primero que quiero que hagas es que dejes de llamarme "su alteza" – le pidió Alice y Bella la miró con los ojos muy abiertos – Bella si hay una razón por la que pedí que fueras mi sirvienta es porque quiero una amiga.

Bella no podía creerlo ¿una princesa quería ser su amiga? Debía de estar soñando, pero vio en los ojos que Alice no mentía. La princesa era muy inocente y en realidad necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara y la comprendiera. Pero Bella sabía que estaba mal, no podía ser amiga de una princesa, ella era solamente una sirvienta.

- Bella no sabes como me hace falta una amiga, es lo único que yo te pido, que me escuches, sólo eso – dijo la princesa al ver la vacilación en los ojos de la chica – nadie me escucha y en serio necesito a alguien que me apoye – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – no tengo quien me escuche y esta soledad me está poniendo muy mal.

Si algo podía conmover a Bella, eran las lágrimas. Y se notaba que la princesa se estaba ahogando en tristeza, así que Bella decidió que si podía hacer algo por aquella princesita, lo haría.

- Claro que sí, su…

- Sólo Alice, por favor Bella

Eso iba a estar más difícil para Bella, decirle Alice a la princesa.

- Bien…Alice – dijo Bella vacilante y la princesa sonrió.

- Gracias Bella, no sabes cuanto necesito desahogarme

- Puedo darme cuenta, pero me pregunto que la pone tan triste si tiene todo en este mundo – Bella le dijo.

- Es que a veces siento que todo mundo me ignora y más el príncipe Jasper – Alice le contó y a Bella se le encogió el corazón.

La princesa sufría porque el príncipe Jasper no le hablaba y Bella sabía que el príncipe se divertía con una de las sirvientas. Bella no sabía que hacer, si decirle o no, de por sí Alice ya estaba muy triste así que decidió que lo mejor sería no decírselo. Quizá se lo diría cuando Alice se sintiera mejor.

Así fue como Alice le abrió su corazón a Bella, le contó lo mucho que le dolía sentirse alejada de todo, pero sobretodo, le contó lo mal que la ponía la indiferencia del príncipe Jasper.

- No sé que hacer Bella, Jasper me mira como si fuera una cucaracha – Alice le confesó a la chica

- Pero no lo es, Alice no eres ninguna cucaracha y no puedes creer que lo seas – Bella se enfadó, no con la chica sino con lo que había dicho – créeme después de estar ocho años trabajando aquí ni yo me considero una cucaracha, tú menos tienes que sentirte así. – Bella se inspiró tanto que comenzó a tutear a la princesa sin siquiera notarlo – No puedes dejar que las personas crean que eres una cucaracha porque sí las dejas, te conviertes en una.

Alice se le quedó mirando a Bella, la chica sí que tenía razón, cuando Bella hablaba, hablaba con su corazón. No estaba equivocada, Bella iba se iba a convertir en su mejor amiga con mucha facilidad.

Cuando acabó su discurso, Bella se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a tutear a la princesa y que le había gritado. Se comenzó a poner roja y bajó la vista avergonzada.

- Lo lamento su alteza no quería…

- Creo que quedamos en que no ibas a decirme "su alteza" – le recriminó Alice – además lo que me dijiste es muy cierto y te agradezco que me hayas dicho lo que me dijiste, eso es justamente lo que yo quería y esperaba de ti Bella, gracias.

- Pues de nada – respondió la chica sonrojada.

Por la noche Bella regresó a su pequeño cuarto, se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormida casi al instante.

Los días pasaban con calma en el castillo. Alice había mejorado mucho su estado de ánimo y ya no se molestaba tanto cuando Jasper le era indiferente, la amistad de Bella estaba ayudándole mucho.

La mañana de un sábado Bella estaba haciendo la cama del príncipe Edward. Se le había hecho tarde por haberse quedado dormida así que se apresuró lo más que pudo, sin embargo, no lo suficientemente rápido como para que el príncipe no lo notara.

Edward había ido a cazar temprano por la mañana, ahora sólo deseaba acostarse unos momentos en su cama. Al entrar a sus habitaciones vio a la chica haciendo su enorme cama.

- ¿Hasta ahora empiezas a hacer mi cama?

- Lo lamento su alteza pero me levanté tarde y…

- Claro, ahora resulta que los sirvientes se pueden levantar tarde y no atender a sus obligaciones – Edward le dijo a la chica.

- Lo lamento su alteza no volverá a ocurrir – se disculpó la chica.

- Más te vale, sino te vas del castillo – la amenazó Edward y salió de su habitación.

Bella terminó la habitación de Edward lo más rápido y bien que pudo, luego fue rápidamente a la habitación de Alice, pero la princesa ya no estaba ahí.

Alice había ido a buscar a Rosalie unos días antes y la chica la había ignorado monumentalmente… otra vez. Alice sólo quería que Rosalie le ayudara a conquistar a su mellizo, pero ella no le dijo nada.

Ahora Alice se disponía a conquistar al príncipe por sus propios medios. Caminó hasta la habitación de su prometido y no escuchó nada, tal vez sólo estuviera leyendo o no haciendo nada. Alice abrió la puerta un poco y eso bastó para romperle el corazón. Jasper estaba con una chica, por el uniforme tirado en el piso notó que era una de las del servicio.

- ¡Jasper!

- Ay Jessica, ojalá mi prometida fuera como tú, y no tan tonta e ingenua – Alice oyó a Jasper decir.

Alice salió corriendo a su habitación. Al llegar ni siquiera notó que Bella estaba ahí, se tiró a la cama y comenzó a llorar. Bella no sabía que hacer, se asustó mucho al ver a Alice así. Temerosa se acercó a la princesa, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente intentando consolarla.

- ¿Bella tú crees que soy tonta e ingenua?

- Claro que no Alice, eres la persona más dulce y tierna que he conocido – le dijo Bella dulcemente – no eres tonta ni ingenua, lo que pasa es que eres inocente Alice y muchas personas creen que ser inocente es ser ingenua ¿por qué dices eso Alice?

- Jasper…Jasper estaba con una chica del servicio y le dijo que ojalá yo fuera como ella, y no tan tonta e ingenua.

Así que Alice ya había visto a Jasper con Jessica. Bella no dijo nada y se limitó a acariciar el cabello de la princesa suavemente. Alice tenía un gran problema, ella veía el mundo desde una burbuja de inocencia y ternura, por eso el mundo real la desgastaba tanto.

Bella se quedó acariciándola hasta que se calmó, deseaba decirle que no se preocupara ni llorara por ese imbécil, pero daba la casualidad que ese imbécil iba a ser su esposo y no había manera de evitarlo. Esa era una de las cosas que a Bella más le molestaba del mundo de la realeza. No poder escoger con quien vivir el resto de su vida.

- Alice, no eres ingenua y no eres tonta, solamente eres una niña, tus sentimientos están cambiando para convertirte en una mujer y créeme que cuando seas una mujer completa, Jasper no volverá a decir que eres una tonta.

- ¿tú crees?

- Claro

Y Alice escuchó y le creyó a Bella. Esa misma tarde Alice fue a la biblioteca y encontró ahí a Rosalie. Alice decidió ignorarla e ir a buscar un libro con el que pasar el rato. Cuando se sentó en una mesa, Rosalie se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿Alice quieres que te dé un consejo? Olvídate de mi hermano, deja de ser tan niña y madura, diviértete, acuéstate con cuantos hombres quieras, has lo que quieras, sé libre – Rosalie le dijo – créeme no hay cosa que te haga sentir mejor que eso.

Alice tenía 16 años, una edad difícil en la que puedes cometer los mayores errores de tu vida y te dejas influenciar por las otras personas. Alice no era la excepción a la regla. Pero mientras Rosalie le decía todo esto, Alice notó que Emmett estaba por ahí. Era raro ver a Emmett en la biblioteca, Alice se preguntó si su hermano sabría leer.

Al llegar a su habitación por la noche, Bella ayudó a Alice a deshacerse los nudos de su vestido, del corsé y la despeinó. Cuando le puso el camisón y la arropó en la cama, se fue.

En la habitación de Rosalie todo estaba iluminado por una simple vela. Rosalie estaba sentada en su silla frente al tocador cepillándose el cabello.

Una sombra cruzó la habitación y la vela se apagó. Rosalie sonrió al sentir aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo y esos labios sobre los suyos.

Al día siguiente Bella se levantó temprano y fue a hacer la habitación de Edward rápidamente, sabía que el príncipe cumpliría con su palabra de correrla si no lo hacía. Bajó a desayunar con Jessica y Angela y subió a atender a Alice.

- Buenos días Alice ¿cómo estás esta mañana? – preguntó Bella mientras sacaba el vestido que Alice usaría ese día

- Mejor Bella gracias ¿qué tal tú?

- Mejor que ayer, esta vez no me paré tarde y pude asear la habitación del príncipe Edward antes de que él regresara – le contó Bella mientras le ayudaba a Alice a colocarse el corsé.

Cuando Bella terminó de arreglar a Alice, la chica fue a su habitación.

Edward fue a su habitación después de haber entrenado toda la mañana. Se iba desabrochando la camisa, ya había ordenado que le subieran un baño, abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación, las cosas estaban en orden, la chica definitivamente había entendido a ser puntual y dejar todo en orden. Eso creyó hasta que vio que una camisa había quedado tirada en el suelo

- No puede ser – suspiró – esta chica es una verdadera tonta

Se aproximó a la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación de su sirvienta y la abrió sin tocar ni nada. Bella estaba acostada en su pequeña cama leyendo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Tú de veras eres una inepta, ¿es qué acaso no puedes dejar la habitación impecable? – Edward le gritó a la chica cruelmente.

- Su alteza yo…

- Tú nada, eres una inútil ¿no puedes hacer nada bien?

Si algo había en Bella, era valentía y si algo le había enseñado la mujer que la crió fue jamás dejar que las personas la trataran como basura. Haciendo acopio de ambas cosas se levantó de la cama mirando al príncipe fijamente.

- Con todo respeto su alteza, no tiene ningún derecho a hablarme así, sí, soy una sirvienta, sí, trabajo para usted, sí, no tengo la misma educación que usted y sí, no soy de la realeza ni gozo de sus privilegios, pero soy una persona al igual que usted y así como usted merece respeto, yo también lo merezco, porque aunque mis labores no sean tan importantes como las suyas yo me aseguro que usted tenga sus cosas en orden – Edward la miraba despectivamente, pero ni eso iba a acobardar a Bella – no puedo ser perfecta su alteza, lo lamento tengo defectos como todo el mundo y sí, lo incluyo en todo el mundo porque es usted una persona cruel y egoísta que no se molesta por los demás – las lágrimas amenazaron con salirse de sus ojos – cometo errores su alteza, como todos los hemos cometido alguna vez y le he pedido disculpas humildemente y usted no hace más que insultarme.

Edward no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, jamás una sirvienta le había hablado así y nadie en este reino se había atrevido a reprocharle nada. El valor de la chica le impactó y sus palabras le llegaron al corazón. Esa chica hablaba con el corazón en la mano, no importaba lo que los demás fueran a pensar de ello.

- ¿Sabes? Podría hacer que te colgaran por lo que acabas de decirme

- Entonces hágalo su alteza, mándeme colgar por ser honesta y por defender mi condición de humana – la chica le dijo con la barbilla en alto.

- Ordené que me subieran un baño, cuando acabe quiero que te deshagas del agua y lleves la ropa a la lavandería – Edward le ordenó y salió de la habitación.

Bella seguía parada en el mismo lugar, aún sin poder creer que hubiera podido decir lo que había dicho en ese momento. Se sentó en la cama y exhaló profundamente. La puerta volvió a abrirse y su corazón se paró en ese instante.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Isabella, su alteza – respondió la chica.

- Acepto tus disculpas, Isabella.

- Me aseguraré de que su habitación quede en orden nuevamente después de su baño su alteza – replicó Bella sorprendida por la actitud del príncipe

Edward cerró la puerta y en ese momento entraron tres sirvientes cargando cubas con agua tibia que vaciaron en la bañera que el príncipe tenía en su vestidor (N/A: eso es verdad, los reyes y príncipes tenían una bañera en sus habitaciones).

Acabado el baño, Edward se fue a la biblioteca a estudiar con su profesor. Bella entró a las habitaciones del príncipe, tiró el agua de la bañera, la secó y se llevó la ropa del príncipe a su habitación para luego bajarla a la lavandería. De uno de los bolsillos de una camisa salió un pedazo de papel

_Gracias por facilitarme la vida, Isabella _

Se sorprendió mucho ante esa nota, ¿el príncipe Edward agradeciéndole a ella? Bajó la ropa a la lavandería y la señora Weber la mandó llamar. Bella suspiró, había ido mucho a esa oficina últimamente.

- Bella, este fin de semana hay baile otra vez – la señora Weber le informó a la chica – sólo que esta vez vendrán las princesas españolas y bueno, creo que sabes como son, quieren mínimo a tres sirvientas por cada una y necesitamos a Angela y a Jessica ¿podrías encargarte de las habitaciones de los tres príncipes tú sola?

Bella ahogó un suspiro, tres habitaciones, una princesa que la quería de amiga, un príncipe con el que tenía que irse con cuidado y tratar con otros dos príncipes ¿podía esto ponerse peor?

Pero Bella sabía que no podía negarse, vivía en el castillo, no tenía a donde más ir, no podía arriesgarse a perder el techo que la cobijaba, aunque eso implicara más trabajo para ella.

- Claro que sí señora Weber, cuente conmigo – le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

- Nos caíste del cielo Bella, en serio – la señora Weber se quitó un peso de encima con la aceptación de la chica.

Bella regresó a su habitación y Angela y Jessica se reunieron con ella.

- No es justo, cómo te envidio – le dijo Jessica a Bella – esas cuatro son las peores princesas que puede haber en este mundo, ni Rosalie es así de molesta.

- Y que lo digas – se quejó también Angela.

- Oigan chicas ¿Jasper y Emmett son tan…enojones como Edward? – quiso saber Bella, mejor ir conociendo para quien iba a trabajar.

- No, con Emmett mientras tengas su cama tendida no tienes problemas, suele ser muy lindo conmigo – respondió Angela – cuando entra y yo estoy haciendo su habitación me saluda y me pregunta como estoy

Bueno, eso ciertamente le restaba una preocupación a Bella. Pero el que le preocupaba era el príncipe Jasper, Bella era una chica que valoraba su trabajo y quería complacer a los príncipes, pero ella no se acostaría con el príncipe Jasper.

Bella tenía poca experiencia con los hombres…mejor dicho, su experiencia era nula, no había experiencia. No había salido con ningún hombre, era virgen y sus labios jamás, jamás habían sido besados.

Y ciertamente el príncipe Jasper no iba a ser el primero en besarla y mucho menos en acostarse con ella.

- ¿Qué hay de Jasper? – preguntó Bella a Jessica.

- Bueno…al principio, no lo veía casi nunca, suele levantarse temprano y no regresa a su habitación hasta la noche, por lo que no creo que te lo encuentres, pero sería una verdadera lástima, el príncipe Jasper es un amante…per- fec- to

Menos mal, podría arreglar primero esas habitaciones para evitar encontrarse con el príncipe Jasper, mientras menos lo viera mejor.

Cuando Angela y Jessica se fueron Bella se quedó dormida pensando en como administraría su tiempo para que ninguno de los príncipes quedara inconforme con su trabajo.

* * *

¡¡Hola a todos!! heme aquí con otro capítulo ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y pues les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo

- Alice, ¿qué te pasó? – Bella caminó hasta la cama. - ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

- No…no lo sé… - la princesa respondió entre sollozos. – no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche y …

jajaja sé que me van a querer matar pero...mientras más reviews más pronto actualizaré.

Respecto a mis agradecimientos, saben que a los que leen pues se los agradezco mucho y a los que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado pues akí están mis agradecimientos

Janetita Cullen: que bueno q t interese la historia y ps sí sé que Jasper es medio mala onda pro ya verás que está todo planeado jaja bsos

Luna-Yang1994: jajaja conti conti conti continué jaja ojalá te haya gustado este capi, un beso

lara evans: hola!! Oye espero que hayas disfrutado el capi y que lo de Alice te haya gustado. Cuídate y nos leemos en el próximo

alicia: ay te agradezco muxo tu review neta me encantó y me encantó aún más el que a ti te guste el fic y espero q lo sigas leyendo. Besos

SadisticTorment: hola ps q bueno que te guste el fic y como verás actualicé lo más pronto q pude.

Hime-chan n n: jaja por supuesto q no me molesta tu pregunta. Pues en realidad al imaginarme el fic no pensé directamente en la película d hecho me sorprendio tu pregunta y me di cuenta q sí había cosas semejantes pero en realidad no me basé en ella.

cullenobsession: jaja pues tendrás que tenerme un poco de paciencia o más bien a Jasper jaja es un poco…interesado así que…el chico tendrá que aprender jaja pero no te preocupes q al final el amor siempre gana!!!

Karinna N. Cullen: jaja me quitaste mi respuesta, efectivamente ya te darás cuenta de cómo nace ahí el amor en cuanto al hijo bno ps…los chismes en esa época estaban al orden del día así que…pro bueno, me alegra tenerte de fiel lectora y pues muchas gracias por tu review, un beso

Lala: sí sé que las parejas son un poco extrañas al principio sólo es cuestión de tiempo jaja sino no habría historia q contar jajaj y lo de Bella y Edward, sí me lo han dicho ya pero ps es que ya tengo escritos varios capítulos y pues su relación es algo…difícil. Jaja muchas gracias por leer y comentar besos

danny1989: hola!! Como verás no me tardé en actualizar, espero que sigas leyendo y pues me alegra que hayas comentado. Besos.

Chicos de verdad les agradezco mucho su apoyo y cambiando un poco el tema a los lectores de Los Cullen Niñeros y/o Reencarnación por favor tenganme paciencia, les prometo actualizar en tres o cuatro días, lo prometo.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, yo me despido

Dayan Hale


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Era el día del gran baile, la cena ya se preparaba en las cocinas, las habitaciones ya estaban airadas y listas para recibir a los invitados, los pisos y ventanas estaban relucientes, las cortinas y las alfombras estaban libres de polvo. Todo estaba a punto para que ese día fuera una fiesta inolvidable.

Bella estaba ayudando a Alice para prepararse. La princesa había elegido un vestido de terciopelo vino. Bella no dijo nada, pero creía que ese vestido dejaba ver mucha piel de la princesa, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada el respecto.

Bella le abrochó en corsé, le colocó el vestido y le peinó el cabello en tirabuzones. Maquillo un poco su cara con polvo de arroz y le puso un poco de carmín en los labios.

- Bella esta noche será grandiosa – Alice se miraba al espejo extasiada, Bella la miraba confundida, la princesa esta más…no sabía como describirlo, pero no era ella.

Algo raro ocurría con ella y Bella no podía deducir que era lo que andaba mal. Fue en ese momento cuando la princesa Rosalie entró a la habitación, más hermosa que de costumbre, su vestido de brocado blanco dejaba la mitad de sus pechos al descubierto, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y dejaba caer varios caireles por su espalda.

- Retírate – le ordenó a Bella y la chica obedeció.

Bella entró al corredor del servicio, pero quería oír lo que Rosalie tenía que decirle a la pequeña Alice. Bella no era tonta y sabía que Rosalie quería manipular a la pequeña princesa y eso era algo que Bella no iba a permitir.

- Alice te ves hermosa – elogió Rosalie.

- No más que tú Rosalie – respondió la otra princesa.

- Oh pero definitivamente atraerás varias miradas Alice – Rosalie estaba diciendo – además hoy habrá varios cortesanos dignos de atención, recuerda lo que te dije el otro día, diviértete y ábrete más al mundo.

A Bella no le gustaron esas palabras por parte de la princesa Rosalie, pero cuando entró nuevamente a la habitación, Alice ya se había ido con Rosalie.

- Por favor Alice, no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería – rogó Bella.

Lo que Bella no sabía era que los mellizos austriacos ya habían planeado todo. Antes de que Rosalie fuera por Alice, fue a la habitación de su hermano. Éste se estaba arreglando su túnica cuando ella entró.

- ¿Sabes cuál es el plan cierto? – preguntó Jasper mientras su hermana se sentaba en la cama.

- Al pie de la letra, no te preocupes, Alice es una tonta y cayó en mi trampa, esta noche me aseguraré de que tome más vino que de costumbre – Rosalie le dijo a su hermano

- Y yo encontraré al hombre que esté dispuesto a pasar la noche con la princesa – Jasper continuó.

- Y tú podrás repudiarla por no ser virgen y romperás el compromiso – terminó Rosalie por su hermano

Y no sólo era este plan el que se tramaba en los muros de ese castillo, sino que también los reyes tenían el suyo en mente. El rey Carlisle estaba en sus aposentos cuando su esposa entró silenciosamente y se acercó a él.

Los reyes, afortunadamente, habían sido comprometidos en matrimonio por tratados entre los padres de ambos y ellos se habían enamorado el uno del otro. No todos los matrimonios arreglados terminaban como el suyo.

Esme se colocó detrás de su esposo, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le dio un beso en el cuello. El rey se volteó y besó a su esposa con pasión en los labios. Cuando ambos se quedaron sin resuello la reina fue a sentarse a una silla mientras su esposo terminaba de arreglarse.

- ¿Tú crees que Emmett podrá enamorarse de una de las princesas españolas? – preguntó Esme.

- Eso espero

- Es que hemos traído a miles de princesas y ninguna de ellas ha podido enganchar a Emmett – replicó Esme un tanto frustrada – Ese chico tiene problemas.

- Amor, seamos pacientes, Emmett encontrará a la chica adecuada – Carlisle intentó tranquilizar a su mujer – tú lo conoces, sólo le importa la acción, la competencia.

- Pero es que si él no encuentra princesa tendremos que retrasar aún más la boda de Rosalie con Edward.

Si la reina tenía un defecto, era éste: su preferencia por Edward. No sólo porque era su primogénito, Esme quería a Edward más que a sus otros dos hijos, un defecto bien conocido por Edward…y por Emmett. Esme quería que Edward subiera al trono y le preocupaba que Emmett siguiera ahí, le asustaba la idea de que Emmett pudiera hacerle algo a su hermano para que él pudiera conseguir el trono y a Esme la quebraría perder a Edward.

Tenían que encontrar una princesa lo suficientemente hermosa y lo suficientemente valiente para casarse con su hijo menor. Y si era una princesa heredera que lo llevara a su país para ser rey, aún mejor.

Ambos reyes salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al salón de baile, donde el maestro de ceremonias esperaba su llegada para empezar a presentar y pasar a todos los invitados.

Las primeras en pasar fueron las princesas españolas, Kate, Irina, Tanya y Carmen. Las cuatro eran princesas ciertamente atractivas y ciertamente sabían que había un príncipe soltero en esa habitación.

La reina Esme miró a Emmett disimuladamente, su hijo no veía siquiera al frente, estaba contemplando el anillo que tenía en el dedo. Esme suspiró y volvió su vista al frente, una de esas cuatro chicas podría ser la esposa de Emmett y Esme no dejaría que se fueran sin firmar un compromiso matrimonial. Lo mejor sería que se casara con Tanya, ella era la mayor y si se casara con Emmett, él sería el rey consorte de España.

La fiesta siguió, y siguió, y siguió. Sí fue muy aburrida. Edward estaba sentado en su trono esperando a ver a qué hora decidían irse todos a dormir, cuando fuera rey se aseguraría de que no hubiera fiestas tan aburridas.

Emmett no podía estar ni un minuto alejado de las molestas princesas españolas, lo tenían harto, tres de ellas eran bastante tontas y la cuarta era una princesa muy interesante, reservada y muy acomedida. De las cuatro ella era la más inteligente y la más hermosa.

Rosalie estaba sentada junto a Edward, miró al príncipe y él volteó a verla con una enorme sonrisa sólo para ella. Rosalie le sonrió de igual manera y Edward tomó su mano y la besó.

- Luces bellísima Rosalie – elogió el príncipe heredero.

- Gracias, Edward tú estás muy apuesto esta noche – le contestó ella.

- Eso esperaba, sólo pienso en arreglarme lo suficiente para complacer a mi prometida – Edward dijo.

- Siempre lo haces – Rosalie le sonrió y Edward la besó en la mejilla.

Jasper estaba en su trono junto a Alice, la pequeña princesa estaba más alegre que de costumbre y Jasper no pasó por desapercibido eso.

Cuando pasaron todos al gran comedor (N/A: sonó muy a Harry Potter ¿no creen?) para la cena, Alice se sentó junto a Rosalie, todos acomodados por sus títulos. Así fue cómo Alice bebió de más, gracias a la gran influencia que Rosalie ejerció sobre ella. Si estaba alegre, el vino la puso aún de mejor humor y como la princesa jamás había tomado tanto, pues su conciencia estaba ahogándose en alcohol.

Alice habló animadamente con los invitados cercanos a ella, rió con gran entusiasmo y se mostró muy coqueta.

Bella intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero los brazos de Morfeo se negaban a acogerla. Su preocupación por la princesa era enorme y no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Sólo deseaba que Alice no cometiera ningún error del cual pudiera arrepentirse después.

Finalizada la velada, Alice fue a su habitación y un hombre la esperaba ahí. Cuando el hombre abrió los brazos hacia ella, la princesa – llevada por la embriaguez – se lanzó a sus brazos. Fundiéndose en un beso ferviente con su visitante. A esos besos siguieron caricias que más que otra cosa, buscaban deshacer las lazadas del vestido de la princesa.

Edward acompañó a Rosalie a sus habitaciones, dentro de ellas, abrazó a su prometida y la besó en los labios con pasión. Rosalie respondió al beso rodeando el cuello del príncipe con sus brazos.

- Buenas noches, princesa mía – le deseó Edward a su prometida.

- También para ti – respondió Rosalie.

- Antes de irme hay algo que quiero darte – Edward sacó una cajita de su túnica y se la dio a Rosalie.

La chica tomó entre sus manos esa caja y la abrió, contenía un hermoso prendedor con diamantes incrustados, en el centro brillaba una enorme esmeralda. Rosalie lo miró extasiada, eso era algo bueno de Edward, las joyas que le regalaba. Se acercó a él y volvió a besarlo.

- Es hermoso, gracias – dijo la princesa.

- Es un placer – respondió Edward y salió de ahí.

A la mañana siguiente Rosalie despertó despeinada, con sus labios hinchados, con su cuerpo exquisitamente adolorido y con un hermoso, y un poco grande, anillo en su dedo; Alice se despertó con una horrible jaqueca y al sentarse en su cama notó que no sólo tenía jaqueca sino que estaba desnuda y entre sus muslos aún quedaban los vestigios de su virginidad.

Bella se despertó temprano, fue rápidamente a la habitación del príncipe Jasper, él ya no estaba así que hizo la habitación rápidamente. Se aseguró de que todo quedara bien antes de irse, le urgía subir para ver como estaba Alice.

Después fue a la habitación del príncipe Edward, la cama ya estaba vacía, empezó a tender la cama y luego recogió la ropa sucia. De nuevo salió un papelito de la ropa del príncipe.

_Eres muy afortunada al no tener que soportar las enormes fiestas en las que, rodeado de tanta gente, te sientes solo. _

_E._

Bella sonrió y se atrevió a hacer algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado que haría, le contestó la nota al príncipe y se la dejó debajo de su jarra de agua, Bella sabía que esa jarra sólo la tomaba Edward así que no había riesgo de que nadie viera esa nota.

Acabadas las habitaciones del príncipe Edward, fue a las del príncipe Emmett, al entrar no vio a nadie así que comenzó a hacer la cama.

- Tú debes ser la chica nueva – el príncipe Emmett entró del vestidor y Bella se cayó del susto – lo lamento, no era mi intención asustarte.

- No…no se preocupe su alteza, creí que ya no estaría en su habitación, por eso entré – se disculpó Bella - ¿pasó buena noche, su alteza?

- Excelente – respondió el príncipe con una radiante sonrisa que confirmaba su respuesta - ¿Qué tal la tuya?

- No tan buena como la suya me temo, su alteza – respondió Bella volviendo a su trabajo.

El príncipe Emmett rió mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

- Eres graciosa – fue lo único que le dijo a la sirvienta antes de salir de su habitación.

Mientras recogía la ropa sucia del príncipe, Bella pudo percibir el olor de una mujer adherido a las prendas. Se preguntó a cual de las princesas españolas el príncipe Emmett habría visitado la noche anterior.

Una vez terminadas sus labores, subió lo más rápido que pudo – y sin caerse – las escaleras para ir a ver cómo había amanecido la princesa Alice. Entró a la habitación y desde ahí supo que nada iba bien, la princesa seguía en la cama llorando desconsoladamente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

- Alice, ¿qué te pasó? – Bella caminó hasta la cama. - ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

- No…no lo sé… - la princesa respondió entre sollozos. – no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche y …

Sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas. Bella se sentó en la cama y le acarició en cabello a la princesa.

- ¿y qué Alice?

- Me acosté con alguien y no puedo recordar con quien fue

Bella se quedó helada.

En los jardines del enorme palacio la reina Esme caminaba por los senderos seguida de la princesa Tanya y una pequeña escolta caminaba a varios metros lejos de ellas para poder protegerlas pero no para escucharlas.

- Me alegra que tú y tus hermanas hayan podido venir

- Es un placer para nosotras, su majestad – respondió Tanya – para nosotras es un gran honor poder estar aquí.

La reina se detuvo y lo mismo hicieron Tanya y la escolta. Esme acarició la mejilla de la princesa y le sonrió maternalmente.

- Eres una mujer muy hermosa Tanya, una verdadera joya de tu país

- Se lo agradezco mucho, majestad – respondió la chica humildemente y ambas siguieron con su caminata.

- Verás Tanya, me inquieta mucho la situación de mi hijo Emmett, antes era muy… no sé, le gustaba mirar a las mujeres y ahora ya no lo hace – la reina Esme comenzó a abordar el tema que quería tratar con Tanya – tú sin duda sabrás que Emmett es muy apasionado en cada sentido de su vida y pues a veces siento que necesita que alguien le ponga los pies en la tierra. Hablando claro, me encantaría que tú fueras su esposa.

Tanya gritó eufórica en sus adentros, eso era justamente a lo que quería llegar. Casarse con el príncipe Emmett. Sin embargo, la princesa sabía como actuar así que decidió no demostrar su entusiasmo por lo que la reina acababa de decirle, se lo tomaría con calma.

Desde que la había mandado a llamar la reina, Tanya sabía qué era lo que iba a decirle así que se había preparado para este momento.

- Su majestad, me siento muy halagada – respondió la princesa.

- Tanya tú eres muy hermosa y eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para casarte con él y yo me sentiría muy complacida – la reina comentó.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, Emmett apareció por ahí con un arco en las manos y su carcaj colgado al hombro. A Tanya casi se le cae la quijada al verlo tan…tan sexy.

- Hijo, buenos días – saludó Esme.

- Buenos días madre – Emmett le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla – buenos días Tanya.

- Buenos días, Emmett – saludó Tanya al príncipe con una sonrisa seductora mientras él besaba su mano.

- ¿Hijo no nos acompañas?

- Lo siento madre, quedé con Edward para entrenar

Emmett se fue y Esme y Tanya siguieron caminando.

- no te preocupes, querida, ya encontraré la manera de dejarte sola con mi hijo – le dijo Esme a Tanya.

Y si la reina no podía, Tanya se encargaría de eso por sí misma.

* * *

¡¡Hola a todos!! Akí otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Y como la vez pasada les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

**- Y sé lo que quieres Tanya – Emmett le dijo a la chica**

**- ¿y qué es lo que quiero Emmett?**

**- A mí.**

Emmett se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente. Y luego se separó de ella, Tanya lo miró sorprendida

Ok OK admitiré estoy, soy mala jaja me gusta tenerlos en suspenso jaja bueno después de esto quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews y akí están mis agradecimientos personales:

Hime-chan n n: jaja ves lo buena q soy contigo? Un dia después de tu review actualizo jajaja pues sí supongo que podrás hacerte un poco a la idea de cómo es esa época con la película jaja pero no la saqué de ahí, nos leemos pronto, bsos

Luna-Yang1994: jaja otra a la que le digo lo mismo, un díad espués de que dejaste tu review akí esta una actualización, pero q exigentes lectores tengo jajaj pero finalmente escribo para uds y me alegra que les guste. Besos

cullenobsession: jaja sí, es un fic muy bno el tuyo…no como los mios obviamente jajaja no te creas, soy bromista jajaja pues q bueno que te hayas dado una vuelta y hayas leído y ya tengo la actualización ahora discúlpame no? Jajaja

Stefania.H.H: jaja pues procuro actualizar lo más pronto que puedo jeje y pues he akí la prueba. Un beso

Yesslin Swan Cullen: jaja sí, sé que podrían cortarle la cabeza a Bella pero si lo hicieran todos me odiarían y pues Edward hasta eso no es tan malo jajaja hay que darle un poquito de tiempo al pobre príncipe mimado. Jaja nos leemos pronto

rukatenoh7: a mi tmb me encanta esta parte de la historia jaja yo sería feliz viviendo así jaja ok tal vez no tanto jaja y me alegra que te guste y pues dale tiempo a las parejas, son un tanto diferentes y pues todos tienen que aprender un poco. Jajaj besos

Karinna N. Cullen: jaja no te preocupes, con que hayas encontrado el tiempo para escribirme es suficiente y pues lo aprecio muchísimo, akí otro cap espero que te haya gustado. Besos

AlexiaCullenBlack: jejeje ia actualicé jaja ok eso es obvio jaja ojalá que te haya gustado este cap y muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review en el pasado

Alicia: jajaja no comas ansias, te prometo que pronto, bueno más o menos dejarás de odiar a Jasper y pues bueno…mejor dejo que lo descubras tú solita. Jajaaj gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos

mitzukii: hola!!! Bueno ya supiste que hizo Alice y pues… bueno que bueno que te haya gustado y ojalá sigas comentando. Un beso

Laumimi: jaja te agradezco muchísimo tu review, de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado y que me hayas comentado, sé que la idea del siglo XV es un poco rara pero se me hizo interesante y me los imaginé en esta situación, en fin espero que te siga gustado y pues nos leemos pronto

Karomi: mmm no quiero adelantarte nada así que dejaré que vayas leyendo y poco a poco te darás cuenta de cómo terminan las parejas, mientras tanto espero que sigas leyendo. Bsos

lara evans: jeje es que sabemos como es Bella jajaja casi nunca se calla lo que piensa así que…en fin que bueno que te g uste y espero que sigas leyendo. Un beso

Hermione-Malfoy35: que bueno que el fic te interese y espero que lo siga haciendo, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto

Lubells Black Cullen: Hola!!! Que halagada me siento al saber que kieres ser mi fan número uno jajaja de verdad no sabes lo halagada que me siento y te prometo esforzarme para que quieras seguir siéndolo. Un bso con todo cariño

Rei Hino Cullen: pues heme akí con una actualización, en cuanto a los Cullen Niñeros me van a tener que tener un poco de paciencia pues el cap siguiente me tiene un poco confundida y lo borro y lo vuelvo a escribir y lo borro y otra vez, entonces espero que me tengas un poquito más de paciencia con él, pero prometo subirlo lo más pronto que pueda. Besos

Janetita Cullen: jeje no te pido que lo entiendas jajaja yo trato de pero es difícil, en cuanto al amante de Rosalie, sé de quien sospechas pero quien sabe… jaja dejaré esa incógnita por unos cuantos capítulos jajaj. Besos

Lala: hola!! Pues me alegra que te guste y que sigas leyendo, espero que este cap te haya complacido y espero volver a leer un review tuyo, muchas gracias. Un beso

Un último aviso si alguien de ustedes queridos lectores ha leído **Los Cullen NIñeros** pues les pido un poco de paciencia, prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda pero el cap me está rompiendo la cabeza así que intentaré acabarlo pronto.

Bueno otra vez, gracias a todos y nos leemos pronto

Besos

Dayan Hale


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Bella no sabía qué decirle a Alice. Ella ya se temía que algo horrible iba a salir de esa noche, lo supo desde que Rosalie entró a la habitación y se llevó a Alice.

- Bella ¿sabes qué puede pasar? – le preguntó la princesa. Bella lo sabía – Jasper puede romper su compromiso conmigo y sé que lo querrá hacer.

- Alice, respira profundo, eso es lo primero que tienes que hacer, respira hondo y trata de deshacer los nudos de tensión.

Alice respiró varias veces hasta que dejó de llorar y se tranquilizó.

- bien, ahora lo que vamos a hacer es darte un buen baño que te relaje ¿de acuerdo? – Alice asintió – bien, voy a ver que te suban agua caliente, quédate tranquila.

Bella bajó a las cocinas y ordenó que subieran agua caliente a la habitación de la princesa Alice. Cuando lo hicieron, Bella ayudó a Alice a bañarse y le puso varias esencias al agua que pudieran relajar aún más a la princesa.

Ya bañada, Bella la vistió, le arregló el cabello y le subió el desayuno. Después de todo este proceso, Alice ya tenía el control sobre sí misma y sobre sus emociones, así que ella y Bella se sentaron a hablar.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer Bella? – preguntó la princesa a su amiga.

- Tienes que tratar de recordar con quién pasaste la noche eso nos puede ayudar mucho, tienes que intentar recordarlo.

Alice cerró sus ojos, pero los recuerdos de la noche eran muy nebulosos, no podía definir nada con claridad. Sólo recordaba ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, esa boca sobre sus labios, no recordaba la cara de ese hombre, y como todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver mucho más.

Bella miraba a Alice, la princesa había cerrado los ojos intentando recordar. Pero tal parecía que la princesa no recordaba nada. Ella intentó pensar en quien podría haberse acostado con ella, pero había tantos nobles que sería difícil decir con exactitud quien había sido. Un recuerdo llegó fugazmente, la ropa de Emmett olía como una mujer, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea, Emmett y Alice eran hermanos.

Jasper fue a la habitación de su hermana, ella estaba sentada frente al espejo y se cepillaba su dorado cabello con lentitud.

- ¿Cómo te fue anoche? – preguntó Rosalie.

- Todo salió según lo planeado – respondió Jasper asomándose por uno de los ventanales.

- Me alegro – le dijo su hermana.

- Me sorprende que a ti te agrade tu matrimonio con Edward – Jasper comentó abriendo y cerrando una caja

- Voy a ser reina, no habría nada mejor que eso – fue la simple respuesta de Rosalie.

Jasper se sentía un tanto furioso, él y su hermana melliza eran los segundos hijos de los reyes de Austria, el hermano mayor de ambos, Peter, sería rey de Austria, Rosalie sería reina y Jasper solo iba a casarse con una simple princesa con pocas posibilidades de subir al trono. Se quedaría como archiduque o algo así por el resto de sus días mientras que sus hermanos serían reyes. La vida era muy injusta.

Una vez que Edward y Emmett terminaron su ejercicio matutino, Edward subió a su habitación, se acercó a la pequeña mesa de noche, tomó un vaso y se dispuso a servirse agua. Mientras bebía, notó que bajo la jarra había un pedazo de pergamino debajo. Lo tomó y lo leyó.

_A veces, su alteza, la soledad es la mejor compañía._

_B._

Edward sonrió abiertamente y guardó la nota en su cajón. Ciertamente Isabella era una mujer muy inteligente.

Emmett entró a sus habitaciones y se llevó una no tan enorme sorpresa al ver a una chica rubia mirando por la ventana. Cuando ella volteó, le sonrió y él la miró con una ceja levantada.

- Lamento haber entrado así – Tanya le dijo coquetamente.

- Supongo que no lo haces – Emmett muy bien sabía qué hacía Tanya ahí y aún más, sabía que su madre quería que se casara con ella para que él se fuera a España. – Querías estar a solas conmigo

- Que perceptivo eres – Tanya se acercó a Emmett caminando sensualmente.

- Y sé lo que quieres Tanya – Emmett le dijo a la chica

- ¿y qué es lo que quiero Emmett?

- A mí.

Emmett se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente. Y luego se separó de ella, Tanya lo miró sorprendida.

- lamento decírtelo "princesa" pero jamás me tendrás – Emmett dijo y salió de su habitación

- te equivocas príncipe, te tendré – dijo Tanya una vez que Emmett se fue.

Los días pasaron con monotonía en el castillo. Tanya y sus hermanas siguieron ahí pues al parecer la reina Esme las había invitado a pasar un mes ahí. Y obviamente las tres aceptaron. Tanya no se iba a dar por vencida hasta que Emmett cayera a sus pies.

Bella seguía siendo la encargada de las tres habitaciones de los príncipes y todos los días, siempre encontraba una nota del príncipe Edward y ella siempre respondía. Incluso podía decir que cuando Edward escribía, dejaba expuesto lo que había dentro de su corazón.

Uno de esos días en los que la monotonía y el aburrimiento le ganaron a Alice, la princesa salió a los jardines y miró a su prometido practicando el tiro con arco, sólo vestía un ajustado pantalón y su torso estaba desnudo. Alice casi se lo come con la mirada. ¡¡Cómo amaba a ese príncipe alto y leonino!!

La cuestión de su virginidad había quedado en su memoria y trataba de no sacarla a la luz muy a menudo. Se fue a sentar a una banca cercana a donde su prometido y se quedó mirándolo.

Jasper sintió la mirada de Alice en su espalda. ¿es qué acaso no se podría quitar a la mocosa de encima nunca?

- ¿Siempre tienes que venir a importunarme?

- Los jardines son de todos los que viven en el castillo – argumentó Alice con una sonrisa – y sí.

Jasper bufó y volvió al tiro con arco, justo en el blanco.

Alice estaba dispuesta a no dejarse pisotear por Jasper, de hecho estaba empeñada a hacerlo refunfuñar aún más.

- ¿Puedo intentarlo? – le preguntó Alice a Jasper acercándose a él

- Tienes que estar bromeando – le dijo Jasper riendo – no sabes ni como sostener un arco.

- Enséñame – pidió la princesa

- No

- ¿por favor?

- No

- ¿Por favor?

- Que no

- ¿por favor?

Jasper miró a Alice, algo en su mirada le dijo que si no lo hacía tendría a la niña detrás de él todo el tiempo. Sin mencionar que no podía negarse después de ver esos ojitos.

- Toma el arco – le dijo él derrotado, Alice obedeció – muy bien ahora toma una flecha y acomódala así

Jasper se puso tras ella y le indicó como. Alice no cabía en sí de gozo, jamás lo había tenido tan cerca.

- Ahora levántalo y fija tu vista en el blanco – Jasper levantó el arco y acomodó su barbilla en el hombro de la princesa para ayudarla y apuntar.

- ¿Lista?

- Sí

- Suéltala

La flecha se cayó a los pies de ambos. Jasper bufó y Alice rió, esto de enseñarle a disparar no iba a ser nada bueno.

Lo intentaron un par de horas, Jasper estaba harto y Alice se divertía a lo grande molestándolo.

- Mejor lo dejamos para otro día – le dijo a Jasper a Alice en un momento en el que perdió toda paciencia

- Mañana

- No

- Sí

- No

- Sí

- Que no

- Que sí

Jasper se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, su princesa era de lo más desesperante.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su prometida. Sus ojos eran brillantes y expresivos, Jasper no se había fijado en ello. Y su sonrisa era no tonta ni ingenua, era genuina y sincera.

- ¿no vas a dejar de molestarme hasta que te diga que sí, cierto?

- Cierto

- Genial, entonces mañana

- ¡¡Sí!!

Jasper negó con la cabeza derrotado, pero no podía ocultar que la emoción de la princesa lo contagiaba. Caminando hacia el castillo, Alice se tropezó con una piedra y se raspó la mano. Jasper la ayudó a levantarse

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sólo me raspé – respondió la princesa mientras Jasper la ayudaba a levantarse

- Déjame ver

Ella le tendió la mano y él la examinó.

- ven – la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta la fuente.

Ahí, la sentó y le sumergió la mano en el agua, luego con un pedazo de tela le vendó la mano.

- Gracias

- Sí, sí, sí, regresemos al castillo – fue la réplica del príncipe.

Al llegar a las escaleras principales a Alice se le ocurrió una idea muy malévola. Fingió tropezarse y se cayó en un escalón. Jasper la miró en el suelo y gruñó y maldijo para sus adentros ¿podría la niña llegar sana y salva a su habitación? Él lo dudaba.

- ¿ahora qué?

- Me torcí el tobillo, creo que no puedo caminar – dijo Alice derramando unas cuantas lágrimas

- Genial, lo que me faltaba, una princesa torpe

Jasper pasó sus manos por debajo de las rodillas de ella y Alice le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos. Jasper la levantó como si no pesara nada (de hecho pesaba más el vestido que la princesa) y la llevó así por todo el castillo.

Alice quería gozar del momento así que apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido y suspiró de dicha. Jasper quería dejar de percibir el dulce aroma que el cabello de Alice desprendía. Lavanda, un olor delicioso. Cuando sintió a la princesa recargarse en su pecho suavemente, algo en su interior se removió, algo que jamás había sentido.

Al llegar a la habitación de Alice el príncipe la dejó sentada en la cama y ella tuvo que deshacer su abrazo.

- Quédate aquí ¿quieres?

- Te lo prometo

Jasper no la miró y se fue directo a la puerta.

- Jasper…gracias

- Como sea – el príncipe abrió la puerta.

- ¿oye?

- ¿Ahora qué?

- No por esto vamos a dejar nuestra sesión de tiro con arco mañana

- ¿Siempre eres tan molesta?

- Sí

- Bien, nos veremos mañana

Jasper abrió la puerta.

- ¿Jasper?

"Rayos ¿y ahora qué?" pensaba el príncipe

- dime

- Que pases buena noche

- Gracias, igual tú – Jasper hizo ademán de salir - ¿Alice?

- ¿Sí? – la voz de la princesa sonaba emocionada

- Eres la princesa más torpe que he conocido – dijo Jasper con una risita y una enorme sonrisa que Alice no pudo ver.

Jasper salió de la habitación y Alice se tiró a la cama feliz, simplemente feliz.

Rosalie iba caminando por el pasillo después de haber salido de la biblioteca cuando alguien le tapó la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra esa persona le daba una rosa. Rosalie se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con su prometido sonriéndole.

Tomó la rosa de la mano de Edward y éste tomó su mano de manera que ambos caminaron por el pasillo juntos hasta llegar a la habitación de ella. Antes de entrar besó a Edward y acarició su pecho mientras lo hacía.

- Buenas noches, Rosalie

- Que descanses Edward – Edward se dio la vuelta pero Rosalie lo tomó de la mano – ya quiero que llegue el día de nuestra boda.

- Yo también Rosalie, más que nada en este mundo, sólo hay que conseguirle novia a mi hermano – Dijo Edward.

- Entonces Hazlo pronto – Rosalie le dijo y cerró la puerta.

Se apoyó en ella y suspiró, ya estaba harta de esta farsa.

Emmett vio a Rosalie salir de la biblioteca. Se acercó a la mesa donde ella había estado leyendo y tomó entre sus manos el libro que ella había leído minutos antes. Lo abrió y de una de las páginas salió una nota. Emmett la leyó, cerró el libro, hizo bolita la nota y la tiró al piso. Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su habitación.

Bella no tenía nada que hacer, estaba leyendo a uno de sus escritores favoritos cuando oyó que Edward entraba a sus habitaciones.

Edward entró a sus aposentos con una feliz y radiante sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama y miró debajo de la jarra, como siempre estaba la contestación de la nota que había dejado en la mañana.

_El mundo no es como uno lo espera, pero siempre es mejor hacer las cosas que puedan mejorar un poco nuestro mundo._

_B._

Edward se sorprendía cada día más con esa joven tan inteligente y suspicaz. Generalmente siempre hablaban de temas muy filosóficos y Edward esperaba con cierta expectativa lo que Bella le contestaría.

Se sentía intrigado por la manera de pensar de la chica, no parecía que esas notas las escribía una simple sirvienta. Se preguntó si estaría despierta. Seguido más por un impulso que por sí mismo, se acercó a la puerta y tocó.

Bella se apresuró a abrir la puerta rogando a Dios que no hubiera hecho nada malo.

- ¿se le ofrece algo su alteza?

- En realidad quería saber como es que una simple sirvienta conoce tanto del mundo – Edward estaba recargado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en la pared

- No juzgue nunca a un libro por su portada su alteza – le dijo Bella un tanto herida por su comentario. – si no se le ofrece nada, le deseo buenas noches.

Bella cerró la puerta. A veces se preguntaba si el príncipe que estaba detrás de su puerta era el mismo que el que le dejaba las notas en la ropa.

* * *

¡¡¡Hola a Todos!!! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste y pues aquí les dejo un pedacito del próximo capítulo jeje ya saben que soy mala y me gusta tenerlos en suspenso

**- Esme, ya acuéstate mi amor – le pidió el rey a su esposa.**

**- Es que no puedo, en serio no puedo – Respondió Esme nerviosa.**

**Entonces se asomó por la ventana y, con la luz de la luna, vio dos figuras caminando hacia el castillo. Una, estaba segura de que era Emmett, y la otra no podía distinguirla, entonces la otra silueta se movió y Esme vio relucir ese cabello dorado y su corazón se emocionó al ver que se besaban.**

**Claro que era Tanya, por fin su hijo había decidido abrir los ojos.**

¿Será Tanya la que Esme vio entre los brazos de Emmett? jeje los dejaré con esa interrogante hasta el próximo capítulo y espero sus reviews y hablando de reviews pues esta ves no los pude responder, lo lamento muchísimo pero sólo pude actualizar y ahora tengo que dejar la compu, pero se los agradezco infinitamente.

bueno chicos me voy

besos y abrazos

Dayan Hale


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Alice se levantó temprano la mañana del día siguiente muy emocionada, casi no podía esperar a que Bella fuera a ayudarla.

- Te ves muy inquieta el día de hoy – Bella entró a su habitación con una toalla limpia en las manos.

- Ay Bella ayer pasé uno de los mejores días de mi vida – Alice se tiró a la cama y Bella rió.

- Lo sé, lo sé, me lo dijiste ayer hasta que te cansaste – Bella puso la toalla en la silla – ahora si tantas ganas tienes de verlo ven acá para que te arregle.

Entre las dos escogieron el vestido que Alice usaría ese día. Era un hermoso vestido azul claro, con joyitas incrustadas en el pecho. Bella le arregló el cabello en caireles y le puso carmín en los labios.

- Te ves divina, ahora ve a buscar a tu príncipe – la apresuró Bella – ya no está en su habitación así que córrele.

- Gracias Bella eres lo máximo – Alice la abrazó y salió corriendo de su habitación.

Jasper se dirigía a la habitación de Alice, mientras más pronto manejara el arco, más pronto lo dejaría en paz. Pero una parte inconsciente, le decía que lo que quería era ver esa hermosa sonrisa y esos brillantes ojos.

Y que manera de encontrarse con esos ojos. Su pequeña princesa chocó contra su pecho.

- Ay Dios mío, ya empezamos contigo – suspiró Jasper agarrándola para que no se cayera.

- Hola buenos días Jasper – Alice ignoró su comentario y le dio un beso en la mejilla – espero que hayas pasado buena noche.

- Sí, lo hice, gracias – le respondió él aún con la sensación de sus pequeños labios en su mejilla - ¿qué tal tú?

- Muy bien…hasta que me caí de la cama.

Jasper la miró y se echó a reír, la manera en que lo dijo le causó tanta gracia que no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada. La joven princesa lo miró ofendida.

- No es de risa – le recriminó.

- Lo lamento Alice, es que solo tú podrías caerte de una cama tan grande – Jasper contestó.

Caminaron hasta los jardines juntos y una vez en el campo de práctica, Alice tomó el arco y Jasper se puso tras ella para ayudarla a apuntar.

- Me haces cosquillas con tu cabello – dijo Alice riendo.

- Alice, concéntrate – le ordenó Jasper.

- Claro, claro.

Pero por más que Alice intentaba concentrarse, la respiración de Jasper en su mejilla no le ayudaba mucho que digamos. Y su cercanía menos. Cuando Jasper le susurraba alguna instrucción al oído, Alice casi se derretía. Ese día, al menos, lograron que Alice pudiera darle al último círculo del tiro al blanco.

- No vas tan mal, hiciste una gran mejoría – la felicitó Jasper

- ¿Qué tal una sesión en la tarde? – preguntó Alice emocionada.

- No

- Por favor

- No

- Por favor

- ¿tú no entiendes lo que significa no?

- No

Jasper la miró, su princesa disfrutaba tanto haciéndolo rabiar y a él comenzaba a gustarle esa pícara mirada.

- Tú ganas – suspiró derrotado.

- Sí – Alice gritó emocionada y Jasper rió.

Emmett se levantó muy tarde esa mañana. Salió de su habitación recién se vistió y fue a desayunar. Casualmente, Tanya estaba desayunando también.

- Buenos días, Tanya.

- Buenos días Emmett

Emmett se sentó justo del otro lado de la mesa, evitando que hubiera algún contacto entre ambos. El desayuno pasó silenciosamente, Tanya miraba penetrantemente a Emmett, esperando que él la mirara por fin.

El príncipe estaba conciente de las miradas de la princesa y él las ignoró olímpicamente. Cuando acabó de desayunar se levantó de la mesa y antes de que se fuera, su madre llegó acompañada de Rosalie.

- Hijo, buenos días – Saludó Esme.

- Buenos días madre, Rosalie – le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y besó la mano de Rosalie.

- Buenos días Emmett – saludó la princesa

- Oye hijo ¿por qué no acompañas a Tanya a los jardines?, se muere de ganas por conocerlos y estoy segura de que tú podrás guiarla de maravilla.

Emmett miró a Rosalie y ella le devolvió la mirada sin ninguna emoción. Asintió y salió con Tanya colgada a su brazo. Mientras caminaban por los jardines Tanya se pegaba por completo al cuerpo del príncipe, él simplemente trataba de ignorarla.

Pasearon por todos los jardines sin decirse una palabra. Al llegar a las fuentes escucharon un grito y una risa masculina. Emmett se acercó y vio a su hermana en la fuente y a Jasper botado de la risa.

- ¡Alice! ¡por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó Emmett sacándola de la fuente.

- No lo sé, me resbalé y me caí – respondió la princesa muerta de la risa.

- Jasper creo que tienes que cuidarla un poco más o te quedarás viudo antes de casarte – le previno Emmett a Jasper riendo.

El comentario dejó a Jasper hundido en pensamientos. Esa era una brillante manera de deshacer su matrimonio con Alice, si ella muriera antes de la boda, él quedaría libre. Miró a su prometida, tenía una cara enfurruñada, pero en sus ojos se adivinaba la diversión.

Entonces llegó a la mente de Jasper la vista de Alice, inmóvil, pálida y con sus ojos tan expresivos, cerrados para siempre. Un temblor de terror en estado puro lo invadió. Jamás podría soportar la imagen de Alice muerta. Había muchas maneras de romper el matrimonio, pero que Alice muriera, eso él no lo iba a permitir, no mientras estuviera en él el poderla proteger de tan terrible destino. Y Jasper creía que mantenerla con vida sería una tarea que le implicaría mucho tiempo.

Alice se sentía feliz…y completamente mojada. Lo primero porque por fin oía y veía a Jasper reír y lo segundo pues, la verdad es que se atoró con sus propios pies. Definitivamente Jasper estaba sacando la torpeza que se hallaba muy dentro de ella, pues generalmente era muy ágil, pero desde ayer, su coordinación se había perdido desde el mismo momento en el que Jasper la tocó por primera vez.

Bella fue a su habitación después de acabar con la limpieza de las tres habitaciones de los príncipes. Al entrar, vio en su cama un libro nuevo. Se acercó temerosa y vio una nota sobre él

_Isabella: considera esto una disculpa, no pretendía ofenderte anoche, simplemente me impresiona que razones mejor que muchos nobles que conozco. Acéptalo…o haré que te cuelguen._

_E._

Bella rió y se preguntó si el príncipe Edward no tendría un gemelo malo. Entonces miró el libro y se sorprendió. William Shakespeare; Roméo y Julieta. Era una obra que Bella moría por ver, Shakespeare era un gran escritor, pero ella jamás había leído nada de él. Su obra era conocida y muy famosa. Bella se acostó en su cama y se dedicó a leer.

En el tercer acto, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos sin control. Para el quinto y último acto, Bella ya no podía parar de llorar. Mientras cerraba el libro y se secaba las lágrimas, ella deseó algún día poder ver esa obra en un teatro.

Cuando terminó de leer fue a dejarle una nota al príncipe Edward, en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Rosalie fue a caminar por los senderos cuando miró a su prometido sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo.

- Siempre leyendo – le dijo ella. Edward alzó la mirada y la miró con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió.

- Es una de mis pasiones – Edward se puso de pie y abrazó a su princesa – pero ninguna pasión puede compararse a la que siento por ti. – Edward besó a Rosalie con dulzura y algo de pasión.

- ¿Qué lees ahora? – preguntó Rosalie mientras caminaba del brazo de Edward.

- Es una obra de teatro, se llama Roméo y Julieta, es una obra relativamente nueva – Edward le respondió.

Y era cierto, dos ejemplares habían llegado al castillo y Edward se tomó la libertad de regalar uno. Mientras caminaban por ahí, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba en lo alto.

Tras una hora de estar con Tanya, Emmett por fin pudo tener un momento a solas. Se fue a un lugar tranquilo y se quedó acostado en el pasto, sintiendo como el calor del sol lo iba adormeciendo.

Por la tarde, después de la comida Alice y Jasper regresaron al campo de entrenamiento.

- Alice creo que deberíamos dejarlo, no puedes esforzarte tanto, vas a cansarte demasiado – la previno Jasper.

- Estoy bien, soy chiquita pero soy fuerte – le dijo la pequeña princesa

- Yo diría diminuta – murmuró Jasper y Alice le aventó una piedrita a la cabeza.

- Escuché eso – la princesa le dijo molesta.

Y mientras estos dos príncipes, jugaban al tiro al blanco, había una princesa caminando entre los pasadizos del laberinto vegetal que había en los jardines. Estaba medio desorientada, pero sabía que podría salir, había dejado caer semillas a lo largo del camino que había recorrido (N/A: no lo saqué de Hansel y Gretel ¿ok?)

Llegó a una bifurcación y se preguntó hacia dónde tendría que ir, se dirigió a la izquierda, entonces vio que era un callejón sin salida así que se dio la vuelta, pero alguien le impidió el paso.

- ¿Perdida, Rosalie? – preguntó esa voz que la hacía estremecer de puro placer.

- Absolutamente – respondió la princesa.

Un instante después ya estaba recargada en el "muro" y tenía a aquel hombre encima de ella, besándola y acariciando su cuerpo febrilmente. Rosalie estaba desabrochando la camisa de su amante y acarició los fuertes músculos de su abdomen.

Edward estaba en el laberinto, siempre que se sentía confundido iba ahí, ya se sabía todos los callejones sin salida, las bifurcaciones, todo. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Mientras caminaba por ahí, pensaba en la última nota que Isabella le había dejado. Él no podía cambiar el mundo, pero sí podía mejorar el mundo que lo rodeaba y quizá, cuando llegara al trono podría hacer de Inglaterra un mundo mejor.

Llegó a un punto donde había una bifurcación, sabía lo que le esperaba a la izquierda, un callejón sin salida por lo que tomó el camino de la derecha y siguió con sus divagaciones. Al salir del laberinto, regresó al castillo. Iba recordando la primera vez que entró, él tenía 6 años y le había dicho a Emmett que lo acompañara.

Su pequeño hermano lo siguió, Emmett siempre había admirado a Edward cuando eran niños, así que lo siguió sin dudarlo. Pero en esa bifurcación por la que había pasado minutos antes, Emmett dio la vuelta y se quedó en el callejón, Edward corrió como loco buscando a su pequeño hermano. Lo encontró tras varias vueltas, estaba sentado en el pasto llorando.

Cuando se reunió con Edward, los niños estaban asustados, había anochecido y la oscuridad los asustó a ambos. Se quedaron en ese callejón sin moverse. ¿y quién los encontró ahí? Pues nada más y nada menos que su padre.

- Niños, pero que susto nos han dado – exclamó Carlisle aliviado y sus dos hijos corrieron a abrazar a su padre, completamente asustados. – tranquilos, están conmigo, ahora vámonos de aquí, su mamá está vuelta loca.

Edward rió al recordarlo, su madre estaba embarazada de Alice en ese momento por lo que no podía moverse de la cama. Al verlo Esme lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó repetidamente en la frente.

- ¡Cielo santo! No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo Edward Cullen te lo advierto.

Y nunca más lo volvió a hacer. De hecho, sólo Emmett conocía el laberinto igual que él, ambos habían ido ahí varias veces de jóvenes. Edward entró a su habitación aún con su copia de Roméo y Julieta en la mano.

Inmediatamente miró debajo de su jarra. Sonrió al ver la letra de Isabella.

_Me ha encantado el libro, se lo agradezco mucho su majestad. Y no era necesario que me lo diera. _

_I._

Tocó la puerta de Isabella y la chica le abrió unos segundos después, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

- Su alteza, ¿qué se le ofrece? – preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

- En realidad, sólo quería saber que opinabas del libro – le dijo Edward.

- Me encantó su alteza, jamás me habían dado un regalo así – respondió Bella – en serio no era necesario.

- Sé que tú le darías un mejor uso que cualquier otra persona en este castillo – Edward comentó.

Bella había leído nuevamente el libro. Tras su segunda lectura, aún seguía llorando. Edward la miró detenidamente, la chica se había conmovido con el final de la obra, se notaba a leguas.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, su alteza?

- En realidad sí, oí que Alice te llama Bella y me pregunté si podría yo llamarte de la misma manera.

- Claro que sí, su alteza.

- Muy Bien, entonces buenas noches Bella – se despidió él.

- Buenas Noches príncipe Edward – respondió la muchacha y entró a su habitación nuevamente.

Bella fue a la habitación de los otros príncipes, para ver si alguno necesitaba algo, pero ninguno de ellos estaba en sus habitaciones. Subió a la de Alice y la encontró metida en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bella aún recordaba como había regresado la princesa al castillo, muerta de frío y a punto de congelarse con la ropa tan mojada. Bella tuvo que ordenar un buen baño y luego la dejó arropada en su cama. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al verla ahí tan calladita.

- Que raro es verte acostada y no bailoteando por todos lados – dijo Bella sonriendo mientras atizaba el fuego de la chimenea.

- ¿sabes Bella? Creo que Jasper es una persona muy buena por dentro – Alice comentó – es que, no lo sé, siento que es muy reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos pero sé que cuando los saca a relucir son auténticos.

- Y yo pienso que debes de dormir y no ponerte a divagar – sugirió Bella tapándola bien.

- Gracias Bella

- Buenas noches Alice.

El rey y la reina estaban en su habitación. Carlisle estaba acostado en la cama leyendo y Esme daba vueltas por toda la habitación inquieta.

- Esme, ya acuéstate mi amor – le pidió el rey a su esposa.

- Es que no puedo, en serio no puedo – Respondió Esme nerviosa.

Entonces se asomó por la ventana y, con la luz de la luna, vio dos figuras caminando hacia el castillo. Una, estaba segura de que era Emmett, y la otra no podía distinguirla, entonces la otra silueta se movió y Esme vio relucir ese cabello dorado y su corazón se emocionó al ver que se besaban.

Claro que era Tanya, por fin su hijo había decidido abrir los ojos. Al verlos besarse y entrar al castillo, todas las preocupaciones de Esme se fueron, de hecho se sintió un tanto…provocativa.

- ¿Carlisle? – llamó coqueta

- sí – Carlisle no apartó la vista del libro. Esme caminó hasta la cama y se acostó sobre su marido.

- Creo que hay otra manera de pasar la noche que leyendo mi amor – Esme le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó en la cómoda.

- ¿Cómo que se te ocurre, esposa mía? – preguntó Carlisle captando el humor de su mujer

- mmm… muchas cosas – respondió la reina coquetamente.

Entonces se inclinó y apagó la vela con la que Carlisle había estado leyendo. El rey tomó a su esposa de la cintura y la acostó en la cama, ella rió y luego su risa fue silenciada por un beso.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? espero que sí y saben que espero sus críticas, buenas y malas. Y hablando de malas jeje les dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_Entonces Jasper la tiró en la cama…y él cayó sobre ella. Sus miradas colisionaron y algo en el interior de ambos se agitó. La respiración de Alice se volvió irregular mientras que a Jasper, el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente._

**Jaja bueno, con ese adelanto yo me despido jaja chicos muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus comentarios me inspiran a continuar.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Dayan Hale**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Emmett de despertó por la mañana, la luz del sol entraba a raudales, se talló los ojos y se paró de la cama con un gruñido. Se vistió y salió de sus habitaciones, bajó las escaleras deseando hablar con su padre, pero antes de que este encuentro tuviera lugar, Emmett se encontró con su madre.

- Emmett cariño no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti

- Gracias mamá, aunque no sé por qué – le dijo el príncipe besándola en la mejilla.

- Pues he de confesar que te vi ayer en la noche…con Tanya – su madre le dijo un tanto sonrojada

- ¿Anoche?

- Pues verás, es que anoche no podía dormir y pues me asomé por la ventana y los vi en los jardines besarse.

Así que ese era el asunto. Emmett se pasó una mano por el cabello y pensó en algo que pudiera decirle a su madre, en ese momento, Tanya se hizo presente. Siempre tan inoportuna.

- Buenos días – saludó la joven princesa

- Tanya, querida, justo estábamos hablando de lo que pasó entre ustedes anoche – Esme dijo.

Emmett hubiera matado a su mamá en ese momento sino fuera su mamá, se quería dar de topes con la pared y entonces miró los confundidos ojos de Tanya y luego la sonrisa que curvó sus labios.

- ¿Lo de anoche?

- Sí, los vi besarse en el jardín.

- Ah eso – dijo Tanya – cielos su majestad yo no quería…

- No te preocupes Tanya, me alegra que por fin simpaticen, de hecho creo que escribiré a tu madre, debemos ir planeando todo para el compromiso, y hablaré con tu padre también, ay hijo no sabes que gusto me da que hayas escogido a una princesa tan hermosa e inteligente.

La reina se fue de ahí y Emmett y Tanya se quedaron viendo fijamente. Emmett la miraba furioso.

- No me mires así Emmett, las cosas podrían ir peor – Tanya se acercó al príncipe – tu padre te podría casar con la princesa más fea del mundo y yo en cambio soy hermosa, inteligente y tú podrás ser rey de España algún día.

- No me interesa ser rey de España y no me interesas tú – respondió Emmett con acritud apartándose de ella.

- Tú piénsalo Emmett, a no ser que quieras que tu madre se entere que tienes una amante dentro del castillo – le amenazó Tanya – y averiguaré quien es Emmett, puedes apostar lo que quieras a que lo haré.

Emmett pegó a Tanya a la puerta y la dejó encerrada entre sus brazos.

- Escúchame bien Tanya, no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben, te puede ir muy mal así que no me provoques – la previno Emmett.

- ¿Interrumpo? – la suave voz con un toque de saña hizo que Emmett se apartara de la princesa.

- No, no interrumpes nada – Emmett respondió enojado – buenos días Rosalie.

- Buenos días – respondió la princesa fríamente mientras Emmett besaba su mano – Tanya

- Rosalie

Emmett soltó la mano de Rosalie y se fue al campo de entrenamiento, necesitaba despejarse y desestresarse. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Jasper enseñándole a Alice a tirar con el arco.

- Alice llevo mil veces diciéndote que así no es – se quejaba Jasper

- Lo lamento es sólo que no me concentro – replicaba su pequeña hermana.

Emmett rió al ver la cara de desesperación de Jasper.

- ¿Ya comprobaste con que monstruito vas a casarte? – preguntó Emmett divertido.

- Ni lo menciones – Jasper le dijo – Alice renuncio, es imposible que tires una flecha al blan…

Alice sostenía en alto el arco y su flecha había dado justo al blanco y ahora los miraba a los dos con una sonrisa engreída.

- Genial, ya aprendiste ahora vámonos – dijo Jasper.

- No, yo quiero seguir practicando – Alice comenzó a hacer berrinche.

- Que no, ya sabes, no necesitas más práctica – Jasper le dijo.

- No me pienso mover de aquí – Alice le dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Emmett siento mucho lo que voy a hacer – se disculpó Jasper y entonces se acercó a Alice y la cargó al hombro.

- No ¡¡Jasper!! ¡Bájame!! ¡¡Jasper!!

Alice iba golpeando la espalda de su prometido con sus puños, pero él no la bajaba, seguía cargándola y ella se sentía como una niña regañada.

- Jasper no es justo ¡¡bájame!!

- Lo haré una vez que lleguemos a tu habitación y ahí te voy a dejar encerrada – la amenazó Jasper

- Jasper bájame…voy a…voy a…voy a…

Pero a Alice no se le ocurría que decirle y Jasper rió. Todo el camino hacia el castillo Alice se quedó callada, frustrada porque no había podido bajarse de la espalda de Jasper. Una vez en su habitación Jasper se acercó a la cama.

- Alice bájate

- No

- Alice

- No

- Mira princesa no tengo tu tiempo bájate

- No

Entonces Jasper la tiró en la cama…y él cayó sobre ella. Sus miradas colisionaron y algo en el interior de ambos se agitó. La respiración de Alice se volvió irregular mientras que a Jasper, el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente.

Casi involuntariamente ambos se acercaron al otro. Alice cerró sus ojos y entreabrió los labios. Jasper, llevado por un inesperado impulso acercó sus labios a los de Alice, en un principio sus labios sólo se rozaron, suaves, tiernos contra los del otro. Jasper comenzó a besarla un poco más profundo usando sólo sus labios, jamás se imaginó que los labios de Alice supieran tan dulces. Alice sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Sus manos se enlazaron al torno del cuello de Jasper y él metió una mano al cabello de Alice y la otra la pasó por debajo de su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Jamás habría un beso igual a aquel. Alice jamás había besado a nadie – sin contar a ese desconocido con el que se había acostado – y besar a Jasper era lo mejor que Alice hubiera probado. Por otro lado Jasper había besado a muchas otras mujeres, pero jamás había besado a nadie con la dulzura con la que besaba a Alice, no importaba nada más, no quería nada más, sólo quería besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos.

Jasper se había perdido en los labios de su prometida y no buscaba deseo ni placer, sólo buscaba la ternura que de Alice emanaba. Sus labios eran inexpertos, se movían temerosos contra los suyos. Jasper guió el beso, lo guió a que fuera dulce, tierno, delicado. Estaba marcando en Alice su nombre.

Se separaron porque sino ambos morirían asfixiados. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Jasper no quería ver esos ojos, no quería ver esa sonrisa, pero tampoco quería deshacer el abrazo que los unía por lo que permaneció sobre Alice con su cabeza escondida en el hombro de ella. Alice por su parte acarició los dorados y suaves rizos de Jasper y con la otra mano dibujaba círculos por toda su espalda.

En esos momentos ninguno quería decir nada porque una simple palabra podría romper esa hermosa atmósfera. Alice esperaba que sus días junto a Jasper fueran iguales, mientras que Jasper se recordaba a sí mismo su plan, no iba a casarse con esta princesa, no iba a conformarse con un simple título nobiliario, no iba a conformarse con una princesita. No iba a conformarse con una mujer que lo consolaba y lo hacía sentirse importante por el simple hecho de estar entre sus brazos, no se iba a conformar con eso…

_Las cosas más hermosas no son las que tienen más valor, sino aquéllas que nos recuerdan lo hermoso que puede ser el mundo_

_B._

Edward leyó la nota y sonrió. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso y ciertamente Bella tenía mucha razón, esta muchacha le enseñaba muchas cosas y con cada nota, Edward se iba sintiendo un príncipe diferente.

- Su alteza, no imaginaba que estaría aquí a éstas horas – Bella entró a la habitación del príncipe con algunas prendas en las manos.

- Me gusta estar solo de vez en cuando, y mi habitación es un lugar perfecto – Edward miró a Bella guardando su ropa – Bella me impresiona mucho la manera en que ves el mundo, siempre logras verle las cosas buenas aún cuando el panorama es oscuro.

- Porque la vida es así, su alteza, la vida es un instante que no podemos darnos el gusto de dejar pasar – Bella se agachó a recoger unas cuantas cosas y volvió al vestidor

Edward esperaba que saliera, con Bella podía hablar de cosas que sólo su padre comprendería. Bella salió de la habitación con la ropa sucia en las manos. Edward no quería que se fuera, quería escucharla hablar.

- Bella no te vayas aún – Edward la detuvo

- ¿Qué se le ofrece su alteza?

- Me preguntaba si podrías quedarte unos minutos, me gustaría hablar contigo

- ¿De qué desea hablar, su majestad?

- De todo, siento que tú eres de esas personas con las que puedes hablar de todo.

Bella se sonrojó hasta la médula. Durante este corto tiempo que llevaba trabajando para el príncipe jamás le había pedido hablar con ella. Últimamente se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña.

- Lo lamento su alteza, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no creo que sea apropiado quedarme hablando con usted, con su permiso

- No lo tienes, tus únicos deberes son atenderme y yo te ordeno que te quedes a hablar conmigo

Probablemente si el príncipe no hubiera dicho todo esto en un tono que dejaba en claro que bromeaba, Bella se hubiera ido desde un principio, pero a veces podía darse cuenta que tanto Alice como Edward estaban solos. De Emmett no podía decir mucho, pero de Alice y Edward sí y estaba segura que Edward necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara tanto o más que Alice.

- Bueno, de que desea hablar, su alteza

- Como ya te lo dije antes, de todo, quiero saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza

¿Qué más se podría decir? Quizá, que se quedaron hasta muy entrada la tarde hablando – como dijo Edward – de todo. Del amor, de la vida, de la muerte, de los valores, de los sentimientos, de todo.

Edward estaba simplemente maravillado. Definitivamente su padre se encantaría de conocer a esta muchacha. Sin embargo Edward era un ser en extremo egoísta por lo que siguió platicando con ella. Quizá, algún día próximo, le contaría a su padre acerca de esa inteligente muchacha.

Rosalie estaba en la habitación sentada en la cama, esperando. Sus ojos no se movían de la puerta. No tardó mucho para que ésta se abriera y se azotara. Ella ni se inmutó.

Emmett entro a su habitación y no pudo evitar azotar la puerta y golpearla con ambas manos, estaba furioso. Y las cosas no dejaban de empeorar. Recargó la cabeza en la puerta y tomó dos bocanadas de aire, cuando estuvo tranquilo se dio la vuelta. Su mirada se topó con dos ojos azules.

- ¿Terminaste de hacer tus berrinches?

- No estoy para bromas

- ¿y yo sí? – replicó Rosalie haciendo gala de su lengua afilada.

- Rosalie tenemos problemas, esto simplemente se está saliendo de control – Emmett se quedó ahí.

- ¿te estás echando para atrás?

- Nunca

- Ven acá

Emmett se acercó a Rosalie y ella lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó apasionadamente. Las manos de Emmett recorrieron sus hermosas curvas sin ninguna clase de censura. Rosalie le quitó la camisa y él le soltó el cabello de la peineta.

- ¿Rose? Me vuelves loco

- Lo sé, ahora cállate y bésame.

Se desvistieron a toda prisa y comenzaron la sesión de amor que habían tenido que posponer aquella mañana. A Rosalie le encantaba estar entre los brazos de Emmett, fuertes, seguros. Las puntas de sus dedos acariciaban los contornos de los músculos de la espalda de Emmett, mientras que las manos de Emmett acariciaban esa piel nívea e inmaculada.

Cuando la pasión los dejó agotados y la furia de Emmett se convirtió en un simple recuerdo, los dos se acostaron mirándose frente a frente.

- Mi mamá creyó que anoche besé a Tanya en el jardín – Emmett le explicó a Rosalie – y ahora quiere que me case con ella.

- Tenemos que hacer lo imposible por posponer la boda Emmett, si me caso con Edward no podremos… - él le tapó la boca con una mano.

- No te preocupes tanto, nos encargaremos de Edward lo más pronto posible.

- Ya me harté de tener que jugar a la prometida feliz, detesto a tu hermano, me cree una muñequita– Rosalie refunfuñó.

- Tú eres mucho más que una muñequita preciosa.

Emmett la besó fuerte y posesivamente. Eso era lo que Rosalie quería en un hombre, que la hiciera sentir única, que la elogiara, la respetara y sí también le gustaba tener cierto control sobre él. A Edward lo traía como quería, pero con Emmett las cosas eran diferentes, ambos tenían cierto control sobre el otro y la pasión que llameaba entre ellos era algo que no podía ni describir.

- Escucha, sé que no te gusta estar con Edward, pero necesitamos que crea que eres la mujer de su vida y que lo amas – Emmett previno a Rosalie – no podemos dejar que sospeche nada.

- Es que…

- Piensa mi amor, tú serás la reina de Inglaterra

- Y tú el rey, mi rey

- Exacto.

Y después volvieron a sus asuntos…

- Alice ¿no crees que ya tuvimos suficiente? – Jasper estaba atrás de Alice

- No, me encanta

Alice volvió a apuntar al centro y disparó, un tiro simplemente perfecto. Jasper la miró, si Alice quería algo, lo conseguía porque lo conseguía.

Jasper estaba mirándola simplemente, se sorprendía de la habilidad que tenía ella para este deporte…bueno su recién adquirida habilidad.

Alice volteó a ver a Jasper con una gran sonrisa, ella sentía que algo entre ellos iba cambiando. Y esperaba que no sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas.

- ¿Sabes? Quiero aprender a montar a caballo – le dijo a Jasper con una tierna sonrisa

- A no, no, no y no, es mi última palabra ¿me oíste?

- Sí – lo miró sonriente

- ¿y no te importa nada cierto?

Alice asintió y Jasper meneó la cabeza.

- Alice te caíste en una fuente caminando – le dijo Jasper – si te subo a un caballo te vas a matar

- No porque tú no vas a dejar que yo me mate – le dijo Alice abrazándolo – ándale Jas, por favor – lo miró con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

- No, no vas a convencerme esta vez – Jasper hizo un gran esfuerzo en no mirar esos hermosos ojos.

- Jas, si no me llevas tú entonces voy a cabalgar yo solita – Alice lo amenazó.

- No puedes.

Entonces Alice se separó de Jasper y se fue hacia las caballerizas. Jasper la miró y casi se tropieza con una piedra, él rió y la siguió. Al llegar Alice se quedó petrificada al ver los caballos tan enormes. Jasper llegó y la abrazó por atrás.

- Vamos por uno más pequeño – la tomó de la mano y escogieron a una yegua tranquila – ahora acaríciala, que sienta que la respetas pero que tú tienes el mando.

Alice acarició a la yegua y pronto Jasper la ayudó a subirse y él se subió tras ella y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

- Toma las riendas y aprieta un poco las piernas para que empiece a moverse – le dijo Jasper suavemente al oído.

Así pasearon un rato por los jardines del castillo, Jasper agarraba a Alice fuertemente para que no se cayera, aunque una parte de él le decía que lo hacía para que ella estuviera lo más cerca posible de él.

- Lo haces muy bien – le susurró Jasper al oído y ella se estremeció.

- Gracias a ti – Ella volteó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios que él no esperaba – Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí estos días Jasper

- Sí, sí – respondió él – sólo lo hago porque sino estuviera contigo ya habrías caído por un precipicio.

- Por aquí no hay precipicios – ella le dijo

- Tú podrías encontrar alguno – le dijo él en broma

Alice hizo un mohín y Jasper se rió de ella.

- Eres maravillosa Alice – Jasper no sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras

- Gracias, igual tú – ella le respondió a él

Y sin saber porqué, Jasper besó su cuello y dejó su cabeza recargada en el hombro de ella. Al regresar al establo Jasper bajó del caballo y esperó a que Alice bajara.

- creo que se me durmieron las piernas – dijo Alice y Jasper rió

- Ven acá tonta yo te llevaré a tu habitación cargando – Jasper le abrió los brazos.

Alice se arrojó gustosa a sus brazos y Jasper la llevó, tal y como había prometido, a su habitación. Cuando la acostó en la cama, no pudo resistirse a besar sus dulces labios.

- Que descanses princesa.

- Igual tú, príncipe.

Y en ese momento, para Jasper, ella ya no era su tonta e ingenua prometida. Era su dulce y arriesgada Alice

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Oigan pues ahora sí me tardé un poco en actualizar y pues ojalá les haya gustado el cap y jeje ya les tengo una probadita del siguiente:**

_- ¿Príncipe Jasper me permite pasar? – pidió permiso Bella_

_- Adelante – respondió él con voz entrecortada._

_A Bella no le gustó verlo así, si Jasper estaba con ese humor no quería pensar en como estaría la pobre de Alice._

_Bella comenzó a limpiar la habitación y de vez en cuando miraba al príncipe, su mirada era la misma, su posición la misma y su sufrimiento, el mismo._

**¿Qué tendrá Jasper? ¿Qué pasó con Alice? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo pero por ahora les dejo mis agradecimientos:**

**Luna-Yang1994****: gracias por tu review, jaja como ves ia conti conti conti conti jajaj. Besos**

**Francheska: Te agradezco mucho tu review, me alegra que disfrutes la historia. Un beso.**

**miadharu28****: Ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado y pues que bueno que sigas leyendo y que te guste. Cuídate.**

**Janetita Cullen****: jajaja creo que ya descubriste quien es el "amigo" de Rosalie jajaja aunque creo que era muy obvio, en fin, te agradezco que sigas leyendo. Un beso.**

**MeryRodriguez****: jaja yo tampoco me imaginaba a Esme así pero, es una mujer al fin y al cabo ¿no? Jaja espero que sigas leyendo y comentando. Besos.**

**Laumimi****: jajaja he aquí el "más" jajaaj ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo y el nuevo adelanto jajaa. Un beso.**

**lara evans****: jaja fíjate que me pusiste a mí también en la duda, pero Shakespeare nació en 1616, a inicios del siglo. Roméo y Julieta lo escribió por ahí de 1658 más o menos. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando.**

**AlexiaCullenBlack: YA ACTUALICE ya actualicé jajaja por favor no mueras de desesperación que me quedo sin una lectora más. Jaja un beso,**

**Nhiarla: jaja aquí traje el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto que pude, ojalá te haya gustado. Besos.**

**Cathy kinomoto: hola!! Pues de tus dos preguntas creo que ya te respondí una, en cuanto a quién se acostó con Alice…creo que aún falta un poco para que te enteres, porque es parte de la historia. En fin gracias por dejar un review, nos leemos pronto.**

**Alicia: jaja espero que no hayas bajado mi calificación en este cap por favor jaja sé que ya querías a Jasper y espero que aún lo quieras. Jaja bueno espero que leas el siguiente cap. Besos.**

**April Hale****: Hola, espero que hayas disfrutado con la actualización y que te haya gustado. Lo de Rosalie sí pensé que sería bueno que Edward la cachara pero…mejor dejarlo en suspenso un poquito. Jaja un beso.**

**ale-cullen4****: jaja aquí te traigo otro capítulo, calma calma, prometo subir otro lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto, ojalá hayas disfrutado de este cap.**

**OsitoEmmett****: jejeje ya te traigo otro capi y ya leí tú mensaje y claro que puedes. Besos.**

**Bueno yo me despido y pues nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Dayan Hale**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Tanya se levantó esa mañana muy molesta. La reina Esme ya le había dicho que hablaría con sus padres acerca del compromiso, pero ella sabía que si Emmett se negaba, el rey Carlisle no aceptaría el matrimonio.

No importaba como, no importaba cual fuera el precio, Tanya tenía que saber quien era la amante de Emmett porque en cuanto lo supiera usaría esa información para chantajearlo. Tenía que darse prisa ella quería a Emmett y lo tendría o dejaba de llamarse Tanya.

Pero la identidad de la amante de Emmett era un secreto que nadie conocía, nadie. A Tanya se le haría de lo más difícil saber realmente quien era su amante. Porque Emmett había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para que nadie sospechara la relación que había entre él y la prometida de su hermano.

Jasper se despertó con un tanto de curiosidad, ¿qué otra aventura tendría Alice planeada para ese día? Jasper se sentía diferente, algo se removía en él y no lograba descifrar lo que era. Se sentía más libre, más alegre, con el corazón más liviano.

Se vistió y en vez de subir a la habitación de su princesa, se fue a los jardines, donde esperaba poder encontrar algunas respuestas a lo que le ocurría. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y se quedó mirando la superficie del lago, tan clara, tan cristalina, tan hermosa. Y en lo único en lo que Jasper podía pensar era en los ojos de Alice, en su sonrisa, en su risa, en sus mejillas coloradas, en sus labios tan suaves…

- Veo que escogiste un lugar muy bueno para pensar – Carlisle había llegado junto al príncipe – este también es mi lugar favorito para pensar.

- Buenos días majestad – Jasper saludó al monarca con una inclinación de la cabeza.

- Buenos días – Carlisle respondió al saludo – me gustaría saber qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo príncipe Jasper.

- Es complicado

- Estoy seguro de que podré comprenderlo.

Jasper lo consideró por unos instantes, no podía decirle al rey lo que planeaba hacerle a Alice, de hecho no debía de decirle nada. Pero no podía callarse lo que sentía, tenía que encontrar la manera de expresarlo. Así que le contó al rey lo que había vivido con Alice se había sincerado y le contó todo, el beso, el paseo a caballo, las prácticas con el arco.

Carlisle gozó con el relato que Jasper le contaba, Alice, su pequeña hija era tan simpática y tan ella misma que difícilmente alguien podría evitar contagiarse de su alegría y su pasión por la vida. El rey podía deducir por lo que Jasper le contaba que él estaba enamorándose de su hija y nada lo llenaba más de satisfacción que alguien pudiera querer a Alice y aparte protegerla de todas sus locuras.

- …no pude dejarla sola, me asusta tanto que algo le pueda pasar y es que ya no entiendo nada de lo que me pasa.

- Jasper la única explicación que tiene tu comportamiento es simple: estás enamorado de Alice

Jasper abrió muchísimo los ojos. No, eso no podía ser cierto. Sí, se sentía muy protector con ella, sí, odiaba verla triste, y sí, le gustaba estar con ella, pero no la amaba, Jasper estaba seguro de eso. No iba a amarla, no podía amarla, ella no podía darle a Jasper el poder que quería.

- Tú sólo piénsalo Jasper – El rey se levantó y se fue.

Alice iba caminando por los jardines cuando vio a su padre caminando por ahí.

- Buenos días papá – saludó Alice abrazándolo.

- Hola mi muñequita ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien papá ¿y tú?

- Excelente hija, excelente – Carlisle le respondió – a propósito, Jasper está en el árbol cerca del lago

- Gracias papá

Carlisle notó el brillo en los ojos de su hija al oír el nombre de Jasper. La miró correr hacia el lago y sonrió.

Alice vio a Jasper hundido en sus pensamientos y se quedó mirándolo por un rato. Era simplemente hermoso, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

- Buenos días Jas

- Buenos días Alice

Alice miró a su prometido, aún seguía sumido en pensamientos, estaba serio y no la miraba.

- ¿Jasper qué tienes? – le preguntó ella preocupada.

- Nada – respondió él cortante.

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que pasa – Alice le volteó la cara y Jasper rehuyó su mirada – Jasper mírame.

Y Jasper cometió el error de hacerlo. Los ojos de Alice reflejaban preocupación y él odiaba ver esos ojos tristes. Simplemente era insoportable.

- Jasper por favor dime qué te ocurre – pidió Alice

- No es nada Alice, de verdad – Jasper sonrió fingidamente y la abrazó

No podía ver esos ojos tan llenos de tristeza, no podía. Alice se acurrucó cerca de Jasper y siguió abrazada a él. Su cara estaba hundida en el cuello de él y Jasper acariciaba sus cabellos distraídamente.

"Yo…yo no te amo princesa" pensaba Jasper en esos momentos.

Y fue como si las palabras no pronunciadas llegaran a los oídos de Alice.

- ¡Oh no! Jasper no – sollozó Alice y él le besó el cabello.

- No tienes por qué inquietarte por nada Alice – intentó tranquilizarla Jasper

Alice iba a replicarle pero Jasper lo evitó, uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Ambos se besaron con dolor porque Alice notaba el cambio en Jasper y Jasper lo hacía porque no podía comprender la situación y besarla se le ocurría una buena manera de evitar las preguntas de su princesa, él no podía amar a Alice, no podía. Y lo que era peor, no sabía como decírselo a la princesa.

Bella estaba haciendo la cama de Edward cuando la puerta se abrió y ella casi grita del susto de no ser porque Edward lo evitó, poniéndole una mano en la boca.

- Tranquila, soy yo

- Su alteza, me asustó – Bella dijo una vez que Edward la soltó.

- Lo lamento, no era mi intención hacerlo – se disculpó el príncipe y fue a sentarse a su sillón.

- ¿Todo bien su alteza? – preguntó Bella

- Sí, gracias Bella, de hecho estoy esperando a que Rosalie despierte, pero aún no sale de su habitación – Edward le comentó

- Ah…

Bella siguió haciendo la cama y cuando terminó recogió la ropa que había usado el príncipe el día anterior.

- ¿Bella alguna vez te has enamorado? – la pregunta del príncipe la dejó completamente desarmada.

- …no… - respondió Bella sonrojada.

- ¿En serio?

- Es en serio, su alteza, jamás.

Edward miró a Bella, ciertamente la chica era muy hermosa, no dudaba que habría muchos chicos queriendo estar con ella.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Yo…yo…jamás he tratado con los hombres – respondió ella muy, muy sonrojada – además no tengo tiempo para enamorarme, tengo que trabajar.

Bella ya se iba a ir, pero Edward se lo impidió.

- ¿Bella qué esperas de un hombre?

- Yo… - Bella suspiró, odiaba hablar de su vida amorosa, pero por algún motivo decidió sincerarse con el príncipe – yo quiero un hombre que me entienda, que no sólo me quiera para acostarse conmigo, quiero un hombre con el que pueda hablar de todo hasta bien entrada la noche, quiero un hombre con el que me sienta protegida y…quiero un hombre que me ame por ser Bella.

Edward la miró sonriendo y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

- Espero, dulce Bella que puedas encontrar a ese hombre – Edward le dijo y salió de la habitación.

Bella se quedó ahí con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos.

"Jamás, jamás tendré a ese hombre" pensaba Bella tristemente, porque, tonta ella, había caído perdidamente a los pies del príncipe Edward.

Y mientras Edward esperaba a que su prometida se levantara, ella estaba en los brazos de su hermano, besándolo, acariciándolo.

- Emmett – jadeó ella mientras Emmett besaba su cuello – Emmett tengo que irme ya, Edward no tardará en subir a buscarme.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Prefieres a mi hermano? – Emmett se irguió.

- Claro que no tonto, pero tengo que verlo – respondió ella y lo miró coqueta – tú mismo lo dijiste, tengo que tenerlo contento para que nuestro plan resulte.

- Está bien, está bien – Emmett se levantó y Rosalie se abalanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron al suelo enredados en las cobijas.

Rosalie había caído encima de él y lo besó profundamente, el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro era una llama que podría incendiar el país entero. Sus cuerpos respondían al más sutil roce entre ellos. Emmett era apasionado, fuerte, y su deseo por Rosalie no conocía fin. Mientras que ella era la seductora, la juguetona, le encantaba Emmett y el placer que obtenía entre sus brazos.

Lo que ellos ignoraban, era que no era deseo ni pasión lo que llameaba entre ellos, era algo más, algo más fuerte, más inquebrantable, más puro que la pasión y el deseo. Pero para descubrir lo que sentían, tendrían que demostrar muchas cosas, sacrificar otras y descubrir muchas más.

Cuando Rosalie se fue, Emmett se vistió y oyó como tocaban la puerta.

- Adelante

- Buenos días príncipe Emmett – saludó Bella entrando.

- Ah buenos días a ti también – saludó Emmett a la joven que se encargaba de su habitación - ¿cómo te llamas?

- Isabella su alteza – respondió la chica.

- Que nombre más largo, Isabella – se quejó el príncipe

- Si usted así lo desea puede llamarme Bella su alteza

- Mucho mejor, es más corto – Emmett abrió la puerta – nos vemos luego Bella

- Que tenga buen día su alteza – Bella le deseó al príncipe.

Mientras Bella hacía la cama del príncipe vio que su almohada tenía varios cabellos dorados adheridos. Bella no quería meterse en la vida de los príncipes, pero eso era de lo más curioso. Quizá fueran de una de las princesas españolas.

"¿Y si no son de una princesa española?" preguntó su conciencia "Sólo hay otra princesa con cabellos dorados"

- Rosalie…

Mientras Bella recogía la ropa del príncipe, una peineta cayó de entre los pliegues. A Bella casi se le cae la quijada, esa peineta era de Rosalie, estaba segura. Fue a dejar la ropa a la lavandería y luego fue a la habitación del príncipe Jasper y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al verlo ahí.

Jasper estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con una pierna colgando mientras miraba al horizonte con gesto de sufrimiento. Al oír la puerta ni siquiera volteó.

- ¿Príncipe Jasper me permite pasar? – pidió permiso Bella

- Adelante – respondió él con voz entrecortada.

A Bella no le gustó verlo así, si Jasper estaba con ese humor no quería pensar en como estaría la pobre de Alice.

Bella comenzó a limpiar la habitación y de vez en cuando miraba al príncipe, su mirada era la misma, su posición la misma y su sufrimiento, el mismo.

Cuando terminó se dispuso a irse.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, su alteza? – preguntó Bella antes de irse y el príncipe volteó por primera vez.

- No, gracias – la miró con un intento de sonrisa. Bella hizo una inclinación y salió de ahí.

Bella fue a dejar la ropa a la lavandería y subió rápidamente con Alice, la princesa parecía igual de afligida que Jasper, quizá aún más. Al ver a Bella la princesa la abrazó y se soltó a llorar.

- Alice ¿qué pasó? – Bella le acarició el cabello consoladoramente.

- No, no lo sé Bella, todo marchaba tan bien, todo era perfecto y hoy… no sé que pasó Bella, Jasper, se portó tan frío, como si estuviera despidiéndose de mí – Alice no encontraba otras palabras para describir lo que sentía.

- Alice tranquila, respira profundo, seguro el príncipe Jasper está preocupado por algo y no quiere angustiarte así – Bella intentó consolar a la princesa.

Pero ni Bella estaba segura de ello, ya tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y nada de ello le incumbía a ella. Rosalie era la amante de Emmett, y Jasper tenía algo que estaba perjudicando a Alice y esta vez dudaba que fuera Jessica.

Mientras tanto Rosalie estaba en el jardín tomando el té con la reina.

- Ay Rosalie, no sabes que gusto me da que tú te vayas a casar con Edward – le confesó la reina a la princesa – eres hermosa, perfecta para Edward

- Se lo agradezco majestad – Rosalie respondió algo incómoda.

- Sí, no habría mejor princesa para Edward que tú.

- ¿Qué hay del príncipe Emmett? Supongo que también le importa su matrimonio – Rosalie le dijo a la reina

- Ay cariño, Emmett es un niño grande, él con cualquiera estaría bien – respondió la reina.

"Con razón quiere casarlo con Tanya" pensó Rosalie y le dio una punzada de ternura. El pobre de Emmett había tenido que soportar la preferencia de su madre por su hermano mayor todos estos años.

- Sí, supongo

- Además, Tanya es la indicada para Emmett, se casarán y él se irá a España y Edward podrá gobernar Inglaterra a sus anchas – Esme dijo orgullosa.

¿Así que por eso quería casarlo con Tanya? ¿Para alejarlo de aquí? Rosalie pensó en el dolor que le causaría si Emmett se casara con la estúpida de Tanya y se fuera. Ella no soportaría estar sola con Edward. Ella sería reina, sí, pero quería a Emmett como su rey, aunque eso significara cometer un asesinato.

No dejaría que Tanya disfrutara de los besos de Emmett, de sus caricias, no dejaría que Tanya gozara del placer que Emmett podía ofrecerle.

- Ah…Edward cariño, justo hablábamos de ti – Esme sacó de sus pensamientos a Rosalie y ella miró a su prometido.

- ¿A sí? – Edward besó la mano de Rosalie y se sentó a su lado. - ¿qué decían de mí?

- Que eres el mejor príncipe que hay en este mundo – le dijo Rosalie y Edward no pudo evitar el impulso de besarla.

- Y tú la mejor princesa que hay.

Y la reina no podía más que mirarlos completamente satisfecha.

Emmett estaba en la biblioteca mirando por la ventana y podía observar como Edward abrazaba a su Rosalie y su madre los miraba complacida. Si algo Emmett no podía superar era la preferencia que tenía su madre por su hermano mayor y Emmett odiaba aún más a Edward por tener a Rosalie, por ser el heredero. Pero había un motivo aún mayor, un motivo que Emmett luchaba por ocultar; odiaba que su hermano nunca hubiera intercedido por él.

Cuando eran niños Emmett adoraba a Edward y le gustaba mucho estar con su hermano mayor, porque él lo cuidaba y le enseñaba muchas cosas. Pero cuando Edward creció olvidó a su hermano y Emmett jamás lo perdonó por eso.

- Que pensativo te quedaste

Emmett suspiró con pesadez ¿Es qué Tanya no se iba a dar por vencida? El príncipe sabía muy bien que no. La volteó a ver, la princesa lo miraba seductoramente.

- ¿Tanya no tienes nada mejor que hacer que no sea molestarme?

- No – ella se acercó a él – a decir verdad me lastimas Emmett ¿por qué has de ser tan grosero conmigo?

- Porque ya me harté de ser gentil contigo y que no entiendas nada

Emmett se alejó de ella y antes de salir Tanya sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Ya te dijo tu madre que ya envió la carta a mis padres para pedir mi mano en matrimonio? – le preguntó con saña y Emmett se detuvo, helado. – Supongo que no, como verás Emmett te guste o no, vas a casarte conmigo.

- Nunca – Dijo Emmett antes de salir de ahí.

Tanya se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo, vio a la reina y a Edward y a Rosalie platicando. Tanya se hundió en sospechas, y estaba casi segura de haber acertado.

- Así que Rosalie es tu amante príncipe Emmett – Tanya murmuró. – supongo que a tu hermano no le hará mucha gracia saberlo.

Tanya sonrió malévolamente y salió de ahí.

* * *

**¡¡¡hola a todos!!! ¿intenso el capi no creen? hubo de todo pero sé que muchos me quieren matar por lo de Alice y Jasper y les suplico me tengan paciencia todavía no me maten, los amantes de Edward y Bella también no se me desesperen, pronto va a pasar algo y aquellos cuya pareja favorita es Emmett y Rosalie, también dénme chance las cosas poco a poco jaja y hablando de poco a poco, les traigo un adelanto del próximo cap.**

_Y mientras se acercaba, pudo distinguir con claridad el vestido de Alice por ahí tirado. Corrió hasta llegar a ella y al mirarla, el corazón estuvo a punto de detenérsele. _

_- ¡¡Alice!! – se agachó y tomó a la pequeña princesa entre sus brazos._

_Alice tenía clavada una flecha en el hombro y estaba toda llena de sangre. Jasper escuchó el suave latido de su corazón._

**¿Qué le pasó a Alice? ¿Hará esto a JAsper reaccionar? las respuestas el próximo capítulo.**

**En cuanto a los reviews, se los agradezco muchísimo:**

Paloma, AlexiaCullenBlack, twiiLiigtheeR, April Hale, alicia, Luna-Yang1994, lara evans, MeryRodriguez, Geila Potter-Weasley, Cathy Kinomoto, Yesslin Swan Cullen, Lubells Black Cullen, miadharu28.

**son ustedes los mejores.**

**nos leemos la próxima**

**Dayan Hale**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Los días seguían pasando como si nada. Bella seguía siendo sirvienta de las tres habitaciones. Edward seguía enamorado de Rosalie. Alice no salía de su habitación. Jasper seguía con sus debates internos. Emmett seguía disfrutando de las noches entre los brazos de Rosalie. Tanya seguía investigando quien era la amante de Emmett.

Un día por la mañana Tanya se dirigía hacia el comedor y por casualidad, Rosalie también lo hacía.

- Buenos días Rosalie – saludó Tanya.

- Buenos días Tanya – saludó Rosalie fríamente y se acercó a la puerta del comedor.

- ¿oye Rosalie qué se siente engañar a tu prometido con su propio hermano?

Rosalie se quedó helada, afortunadamente le estaba dando la espalda a Tanya y no podía ver su expresión de sorpresa. No podía ser, Tanya no podía saberlo.

- No sé de qué me hablas Tanya – respondió Rosalie mirando a la otra princesa.

- Claro que lo sabes, tú engañas a Edward, eres la amante de Emmett – le dijo Tanya con toda la saña que pudo.

- No puedes probar nada Tanya, sólo estás inventando rumores – Rosalie le dijo molesta y entró al comedor.

Rosalie no podía creerlo, de todas las personas que se podían enterar tenía que ser precisamente Tanya. En el comedor estaban todos; los reyes, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Edward.

- Buenos días – saludó Rosalie a todos y en ese momento entró Tanya.

Ambas saludaron a los presentes y se sentaron junto a sus respectivos príncipes. Rosalie escasamente pudo comer un plato de fruta, la furia estaba apoderándose de ella y con la furia, el terror. Si Tanya sabía que ella era amante Emmett quién sabe si supiera lo que Emmett y ella tramaban.

- ¿Cariño te encuentras bien? – le preguntó la reina a Rosalie.

- Sí, estoy bien su majestad, es sólo que…me sentí un poco mareada – mintió Rosalie.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? – ofreció Edward.

- No, estoy bien, de verdad – Rosalie le sonrió a su prometido con calidez, con esa sonrisa que lo cautivaba.

Todos se sumieron en silencio nuevamente. Alice estaba sentada junto a Jasper, y al sentirlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos simplemente la destrozaba.

- ¿Hija qué ocurre? No has tocado tu plato – el rey le dijo a su hija.

- Es que no, no tengo hambre padre – respondió Alice sin mirar a su padre.

En el ambiente se sentía toda la tensión que había entre los presentes. Y fue Rosalie la primera en excusarse. Luego, fue Jasper quien fue a ver a su hermana.

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Rosalie al ver la cara de su hermano

- Nada.

- Jasper, eres un libro abierto, dime qué te pasa – Rosalie le pidió.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando de Alice – le confesó su hermano.

- ¿y eso es malo?

Jasper se planteó la pregunta. Sí, sí era malo. No podía lograr nada si se casaba con Alice, nada. No obtendría poder político, pero tendría una mujer que lo hacía sentir bien, tendría a la única mujer que lo podría hacer feliz. ¿Era tan malo renunciar al poder por el amor de una princesa como Alice?

"No, es lo mejor que te podría pasar" le dijo la conciencia a Jasper.

- Jas, si eres feliz con Alice ¿qué importa lo demás? – Rosalie le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermano – no llegarás a ser rey, pero tú también tendrás poder en esta corte.

Jasper consideró lo que Rosalie le había dicho. Sí era cierto, y estos días sin Alice le habían ayudado a reforzar más ese sentimiento.

- Tienes razón – Jasper besó la frente de su hermana

- Claro que la tengo – Rosalie le dijo riendo – ahora ve y deja de matar a tu prometida con la duda.

Jasper salió de la habitación y Rosalie se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho a su hermano. Él no sería rey, por supuesto que no, Rosalie jamás lo permitiría. Porque para que Jasper fuera rey tendría que pasar sobre Emmett y Edward y Rosalie evitaría eso a toda costa.

Alice salió del comedor y se fue a los jardines, se sentía tan deprimida que no tenía ganas de gana. Ni cuando Jasper la ignoraba se había sentido tan mal quizá eso fuera porque antes no lo había conocido tan bien como ahora.

Se fue al campo de entrenamiento, tomó unas flechas y un arco y se fue a practicar su tiro. Pero su humor simplemente no la dejaba concentrarse. Tiró la flecha y ésta se perdió entre los árboles.

- Ay Genial – suspiró Alice, dejó el arco en el suelo y se dispuso a ir por la flecha que había caído quien sabe donde.

Y Justo en ese momento, dos chicos del servicio se disponían a practicar su tiro.

Rosalie estaba en su habitación y no podía con el ansia, no podía, la estaba volviendo loca. En ese momento hizo algo completamente irracional, algo que ella y Emmett habían acordado no hacer, pero no tenía opción.

Rosalie escribió una nota. Y salió para dejarla en la habitación de Emmett. Afortunadamente para ella, Emmett y Carlisle iban al estudio del último y ambos la vieron pasar.

- Rosalie – saludó Carlisle

- Su majestad – se inclinó Rosalie levemente – Emmett

- Rosalie – Emmett tomó la mano de Rosalie para besársela y ella le dio un papelito.

Emmett la miró un tanto sorprendido y ella no alteró su expresión.

- ¿A dónde ibas Rosalie? – preguntó Carlisle

- A ningún lado en especial su majestad – respondió Rosalie.

- ¿íbamos a mi estudio, nos acompañas? – invitó Carlisle.

Rosalie lo pensó un segundo, no podía oponerse a la voluntad del rey, pero tampoco deseaba estar tan cerca de Emmett con el rey ahí.

- Por supuesto, majestad

- ¿Me permites? – Emmett le ofreció su brazo y Rosalie lo tomó.

Entraron al estudio y ambos príncipes se sentaron frente al escritorio y Carlisle se sentó tras él.

- Rosalie, me gustaría hablar con los dos acerca de sus compromisos

Emmett y Rosalie casi se dan de tumbos con la pared. Justo tenían que hablar de ello. Los dos en esa habitación, con el rey. No podía haber nada peor.

- ¿Qué deseas hablar de nuestros compromisos padre? – preguntó Emmett.

- Pues me gustaría que fueran honestos con ello, si aceptan, si se sienten seguros de su decisión, ya saben, me interesa mucho.

Emmett y Rosalie querían ser tragados por la Tierra en esos momentos.

Bella se despertó temprano en la mañana y comenzó sus deberes. Sólo que esta vez empezó con las recámaras de Emmett y Jasper, dejando al último la de Edward. Esos días sólo podía pensar en lo estúpida que era ¿cómo había dejado que pasara? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? No sólo se había enamorado de un príncipe, se había enamorado de un príncipe heredero y vaya ironías de la vida, se había enamorado de él por medio de notitas.

Entró a la habitación de Edward y sin poder evitarlo, lo primero que hizo fue mirar debajo de la jarra. Ahí había, como siempre, una nota que el príncipe le dejaba todas las mañanas.

_¿Sabes? Cada día es el mejor día de mi vida porque sé que voy a casarme con la mujer que amo y que me amará siempre._

_E_

Las lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Bella sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Edward estaba enamorado de una princesa que se acostaba con su hermano. Y Bella no encontraba el valor para decírselo a Edward, no podría ver el dolor que eso le causaría al príncipe heredero. Ella no podía lastimarlo de esa manera.

Cuando terminó con sus labores, contestó la nota y dejó su contestación debajo de la jarra y ahí depositó los trozos de su corazón. La nota estaba dirigida, mas que al príncipe, a ella misma.

- Eres una estúpida Isabella – se dijo a sí misma – sólo tú podrías enamorarte de un príncipe.

Y así la oveja se enamoró del león.

Edward fue a su habitación no mucho después de que Bella saliera. Se sentó en la cama y miró la jarra. Mientras desdoblaba la nota, pensaba en lo que Bella le contestaría.

_El amor hace que cada día sea único. No importa nada cuando uno está enamorado. A mí mi madre una vez me dijo: "Si el amor ha de soportarse, debe ser correspondido" Me alegra que usted esté enamorado su alteza, de alguien que lo ama._

_B_

Edward sonrió, claro que Rosalie lo amaba, su amor era correspondido al cien por ciento.

Emmett y Rosalie salieron del estudio de Carlisle completamente aliviados. Esa plática había sido de lo más incómoda y ambos habían mentido rotundamente.

Rosalie se fue a su habitación y Emmett recordó la nota que ella le había dado.

_Tenemos que hablar, es urgente. R_

Emmett esperó unos momentos antes de seguir a Rosalie a su habitación. Cuando entró vio que Rosalie miraba por la ventana con gesto ausente. Emmett se acercó a ella silenciosamente, la abrazó y comenzó a besar su cuello.

- ¿Qué es tan urgente, preciosa?

- Emmett – ella lo volteó a ver – Tanya ya sabe que tú y yo…

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo se enteró? – Emmett se separó de ella completamente sorprendido.

- No lo sé, tenemos que hacer algo Em, si Tanya abre la boca nos va a arruinar todo el plan.

Emmett estaba consiente de ello y sólo había una manera de evitar que Tanya dijera algo.

- Emmett no…

- Rose, no tenemos otra opción y menos si Tanya sabe

- Ella no tiene pruebas, sólo son suposiciones suyas – Rosalie no iba a aceptar que Emmett aceptara el compromiso – Emmett si tú aceptas el compromiso y Edward muere subirás al trono con ella como tu reina.

Y si Emmett aceptaba el compromiso y mataban a Edward, de nada serviría. Rosalie bajó la cabeza para que Emmett no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Emmett se acercó a ella y le puso dos dedos debajo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás aceptaría a ninguna princesa que no fueras tú – Emmett le dijo – no voy a firmar el compromiso con Tanya ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y Emmett la besó larga y posesivamente.

Jasper salió a buscar a Alice, tal vez había salido a practicar con el arco, con la princesa nunca se sabía que podría ocurrir. Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento no había nadie, pero había tres arcos tirados en el pasto y uno era el que usaba Alice.

Jasper alzó la mirada pero en ningún lugar vio a la princesa. Un mal presentimiento lo cruzó en ese momento y se acercó a los blancos con el pánico creciendo en su pecho.

Y mientras se acercaba, pudo distinguir con claridad el vestido de Alice por ahí tirado. Corrió hasta llegar a ella y al mirarla, el corazón estuvo a punto de detenérsele.

- ¡¡Alice!! – se agachó y tomó a la pequeña princesa entre sus brazos.

Alice tenía clavada una flecha en el hombro y estaba toda llena de sangre. Jasper escuchó el suave latido de su corazón.

- Alice por favor despierta, por favor – Jasper estaba desgarrado por dentro. – Alice por favor no me dejes.

Jasper cargó a la princesa y la llevó corriendo al castillo.

- ¡¡Auxilio!! – gritó y pronto llegaron Edward y unos cuantos sirvientes más

- ¿Jasper qué pasó? – preguntó Edward preocupado al ver a su hermana inconsciente.

- No lo sé, la encontré así cerca del tiro al blanco – Jasper le respondió a Edward.

- ¡¡Por Dios!! – Rosalie estaba en lo alto de las escaleras – voy a buscar al rey.

Edward y Jasper llevaron a Alice a su habitación. Bella estaba entrando con ropa de la princesa en la mano. Al verla ensangrentada tiró la ropa y fue a verla.

- ¡¡Santo Cielo!! ¿Qué le pasó? – Bella se acercó a los príncipes.

- Una flecha en el hombro – respondió Edward.

Bella se acercó a la princesa y tocó su frente, estaba helada.

- Tenemos que sacarle la flecha o perderá más sangre – declaró Bella

- Pero el doctor…

- No hay tiempo – Bella interrumpió a Edward – yo puedo ayudarla, pero necesito que me ayuden.

- Lo que sea – Edward le dijo mirándola.

- Bien, hay que detenerla de los hombros para sacar la flecha.

Jasper sostuvo a Alice de los hombros y Bella pudo ver el dolor en los ojos del príncipe que él sufría tanto o más que Alice. La flecha por fin salió y Bella curó la herida y la vendó cuidadosamente.

- Voy por agua caliente, tenemos que subirle la temperatura – Bella salió de la habitación y fue corriendo a las cocinas por agua caliente.

Cuando Bella subió de nuevo, Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie, y los reyes ya estaban ahí apiñados. Bella notó que el rey estaba muy preocupado, sin embargo la reina no parecía tan contrariada.

Bella se sentó al lado de Alice y le puso una toalla caliente en la frente y le pasó otra por los pies. Poco a poco la respiración de Alice se hizo más regular, y el color fue volviendo a sus mejillas.

- Iré por algo de comer por si despierta – dijo Bella a nadie en especifico

- Aguarda un segundo – pidió el rey - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Isabella, su majestad – respondió Bella completamente sonrojada.

- Te agradezco infinitamente el que hayas salvado a mi hija Isabella – agradeció el rey.

- No tiene por qué agradecérmelo su majestad – Bella hizo una inclinación y salió hacia las cocinas.

Cuando Bella subió nuevamente con una sopa caliente y una jarra de agua, solamente estaba Jasper en la habitación. Estaba hincado junto a Alice y sostenía una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- ¿No despierta?

- Aún no – le dijo Jasper – Isabella de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, jamás podré pagarte el haberla salvado.

- Si me permite su alteza, no es necesario que me pague salvarle la vida a la princesa, pero lo que sí puede hacer, es hacerla feliz a ella – Bella dejó la sopa y la jarra – ella lo quiere alteza, de eso estoy completamente segura.

- Gracias Isabella – Jasper le sonrió a la muchacha y volvió su total atención a Alice.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿les gustó? ¿ustedes creen que con esto Jasper recapacitará? Jeje lo sabrán pronto y pues aquí un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_Tanya miró a la otra princesa con una sonrisa un tanto malévola._

_- Se lo agradezco mucho su majestad – Tanya dijo "humildemente"_

_- Sí, desde que los vi en el jardín aquella vez._

_Tanya le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Rosalie y ella ni se inmutó, aunque le dolía no poder decir que ella era la mujer a la que había besado Emmett aquella noche._

_- Bueno, la verdad es que no esperábamos que nadie estuviera mirando – Tanya dijo y miró a Rosalie._

**¿Se echará Rosalie de cabeza? ¿Despertará Alice? lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, por ahora me tengo que ir porque tengo tarea de mate y si no la hago no les quiero decir que me pasa jajaja. En fin chicos mil gracias por sus reviews ¡¡ya llegamos a los 100!! se los agradezco infinitamente.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con Alice y la princesa aún no despertaba. Esos últimos dos días, la fiebre se le disparó y a causa de ello deliraba mucho. Jasper no se había ido de su lado para nada.

- Ay Alice…¿por qué te metes en problemas cuando no estoy contigo? – Jasper tenía una mano de la princesa entre las suyas.

Bella tocó la puerta suavemente y entró con el desayuno del príncipe y unas toallas húmedas para Alice.

- Buenos días su alteza – saludó Bella

- Buenos días Bella – respondió Jasper.

- Le traigo su desayuno – Bella lo dejó en una mesita y fue a ponerle las toallas a Alice en la frente – se ve mucho mejor, no creo que tarde mucho en despertar – Bella miró al príncipe – en cambio usted se ve muy mal su alteza, debería ir a dormir un rato, se le ve muy cansado. Yo me quedaré con Alice.

- No quisiera irme – Jasper comenzó a desayunar – no, no voy a dejarla sola de nuevo.

- No está sola su alteza – dijo Bella – y si me lo permite creo que le convendría descansar antes de que ella despierte, cuando la princesa recupere toda su energía querrá seguir haciendo de las suyas.

Jasper no pudo argumentarle nada de eso a Bella, ella tenía razón, en cuanto Alice se despertara querría ir de aquí a allá. Probando cosas nuevas y Jasper no iba a dejarla sola en sus aventuras nunca más.

Cuando acabó de desayunar se excusó y fue a dormirse por unas cuantas horas, pero antes de irse besó a su prometida en la frente y a Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al notar el amor que desprendía Jasper. Su preocupación era tangible en el aire.

Edward se levantó por la mañana y bajó a desayunar. En el comedor sólo estaban Emmett, Rosalie y Tanya.

- Buenos días – saludó Edward.

- Buenos días – respondieron los otros tres.

Rosalie había sido la primera en levantarse y ella y Tanya fueron las primeras en entrar al comedor. Después llegó Emmett y el ambiente se había llenado de tensión.

Edward fue a sentarse junto a Rosalie y la besó en la mejilla. Los cuatro desayunaban sin decir ni una sola palabra. Emmett y Rosalie estaban concientes de que Tanya no pasaría por alto ninguna mirada entre ellos así que debían ser muy cuidadosos.

Tanya no apartaba la mirada de Rosalie, no esperaba el momento de descubrir el amorío entre ella y Emmett. Mientras que Edward no percibía nada extraño entre los otros tres presentes.

- Voy a ver como está Alice – Edward le dijo a su prometida acabando de desayunar

- Claro – Edward la besó en la frente y salió de ahí.

- Yo también me retiro – Tanya se levantó y Emmett la ayudó a levantarse – gracias

- Para servirte – le respondió Emmett besando su mano y sentándose de nuevo.

Tanya salió del comedor y dejó la puerta un poco abierta con la esperanza de ver a Rosalie y a Emmett y así poder descubrirlos con las manos en la masa. Pero eso no llegó a pasar pues Rosalie bebió un trago de jugo y miró a Emmett penetrantemente. Emmett le respondió a la mirada.

Rosalie se había dado cuenta de que la puerta no había sido cerrada del todo y sabía que Tanya los vigilaba.

- ¿Dormiste bien, Rosalie? – preguntó Emmett sin curiosidad.

- Bastante bien gracias ¿qué tal tú?

- Muy bien gracias

- Me alegro, si me disculpas príncipe, tengo que ir a ver a la reina – Rosalie se paró y Emmett hizo lo mismo.

- Permíteme escoltarte – Emmett le tendió su brazo a Rosalie y ella lo tomó.

Tanya se fue hacia la biblioteca. ¡¡Rayos!! Habían estado solos y nada. Pero ya los descubriría, tarde o temprano.

Arriba, los reyes estaban en su habitación.

- ¿Has ido a ver a Alice? – preguntó Carlisle a su mujer.

- Fui ayer por la tarde – respondió Esme con poco interés.

- ¿Sabes, Esme? Mínimo podrías fingir un poco – Carlisle amaba a su mujer, pero también estaba al tanto de la poca atención que ésta tenía con Alice y Emmett – Alice y Emmett son tan tus hijos como lo es Edward.

- El heredero es Edward – fue la seca respuesta de la reina.

- Es increíble, casi perdemos a Alice y a ti poco te importa.

Carlisle salió de la habitación, no quería discutir con Esme, pero quería que ella entendiera que Alice y Emmett eran tan valiosos como lo era Edward. Carlisle los quería a los tres igual, porque los tres eran sus hijos, sin importar quien fuera el heredero.

Ojalá Esme lo viera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Bella estaba cuidando a Alice cuando Edward llegó.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Mejor, ya no delira y su temperatura está bajando considerablemente – Bella le contestó al príncipe.

- Ay Bella, no sabes cuán agradecidos estamos contigo, salvaste a Alice de una muerte segura.

- Yo no fui, fue el príncipe Jasper que la encontró a tiempo – Bella rehuyó la mirada del príncipe Edward.

- Pero sin tu ayuda habría muerto – Edward le dijo seriamente – Bella mírame

Bella hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y lo hizo. Miró los ojos verdes que habían sido su perdición para siempre.

- De verdad estoy muy agradecido contigo por haber salvado a mi hermana – Edward besó a Bella en la frente – muchas gracias Bella, de todo corazón.

Y Edward se fue en ese momento. Bella se quedó helada, no, simplemente no podía creer que el príncipe la hubiera besado, aunque fuera sólo un casto beso en la frente. El príncipe la había besado.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Bella al voltear, vio al rey ahí parado.

- Buenos días su majestad – Bella se levantó e hizo una inclinación.

- Buenos días Bella ¿Pasaste una buena noche? – Preguntó el rey con amabilidad.

- Sí, su majestad ¿y usted?

- También, gracias – Carlisle se sentó en una silla frente a la cama de Alice - ¿cómo sigue?

- Mejorando, su majestad – respondió Bella cambiándole la toalla a Alice – la fiebre va bajando poco a poco.

Carlisle recordó que ella era la chica de la que tan bien hablaba Edward. Carlisle había notado que la chica no era como las demás sirvientas del castillo, era muy propia, respetuosa y siempre se preocupaba por la princesa y al parecer por los tres príncipes también.

- Bella Edward me ha contado que disfrutas leer – el rey comenzó la plática.

- Pues sí, su majestad – Respondió Bella sonrojada.

- Y también me dijo que tu manera de ver la vida lo ha dejado impactado y aquí entre tú y yo, es bien difícil impresionar a Edward – Carlisle le seguía diciendo a la chica y Bella creía que alcanzaría el color de una manzana

- El príncipe exagera, su majestad

- No, lo creo – Carlisle le dijo – no es algo por lo que debas avergonzarte Bella

Bella miró al rey y éste le estaba sonriendo con calidez. Bella sólo pudo asentir levemente. Así fue que el rey y Bella se quedaron platicando acerca de la vida y Carlisle se maravilló al oír a la chica hablar. Su hijo no se equivocaba, Bella era una chica bastante inteligente.

Rosalie y Emmett fueron con la reina, que ahora se encontraba en los jardines.

- Buenos días su majestad – saludó Rosalie a la reina.

- Buenos días cariño – respondió la reina – y buenos días a ti también Hijo.

- Buenos días madre – Emmett besó su mano – bueno yo me retiro, Madre, Rosalie.

Emmett se fue y Rosalie y la reina se quedaron ahí sentadas por unos momentos. La reina esperaba a que su hijo estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para que no las escuchara hablar.

- ¿Cómo estás Rosalie?

- Bastante bien su majestad, gracias

- Me alegro – la reina le dijo sonriendo – ay Rosalie, ya quiero verte casada con Edward.

Rosalie ahogó un suspiro, siempre que hablaba con la reina era para lo mismo. La boda con Edward, la boda con Edward y la boda con Edward.

- Lo sé su majestad – respondió Rosalie.

- Pero es que Emmett es un necio, se niega a casarse con Tanya, yo no entiendo por qué, Tanya es hermosa no tanto como tú pero lo es

- ¿Y no ha pensado que Emmett quiera a otra princesa? – Rosalie debía de ser muy cuidadosa en este aspecto.

- No creo, Emmett no piensa mucho en eso – la reina dijo sin interés – además Tanya es la mejor opción, es princesa heredera y Emmett podría ser el rey consorte.

Rosalie ya no quería seguir oyendo lo mismo, siempre era lo mismo con la reina. Nadie desconocía la preferencia que la reina tenía por su hijo mayor. Rosalie incluso pensaba que la reina no reconocía a Alice y a Emmett como sus hijos.

"Pobre reina, ¿qué pasará cuando Edward ya no esté?" pensaba Rosalie. En ese momento Tanya llegó con ellas.

- Tanya, querida buenos días – saludó la reina con una sonrisa fingida.

- Buenos días su majestad – Tanya hizo una leve inclinación.

- Siéntate querida, estamos hablando de sus matrimonios

"¿De qué más si no?" pensaba Rosalie.

Tanya miró a la otra princesa con una sonrisa un tanto malévola.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, le decía yo a Rosalie que no hay mejor princesa que tú para Emmett – la reina le dijo.

- Se lo agradezco mucho su majestad – Tanya dijo "humildemente"

- Sí, desde que los vi en el jardín aquella vez.

Tanya le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Rosalie y ella ni se inmutó, aunque le dolía no poder decir que ella era la mujer a la que había besado Emmett aquella noche.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no esperábamos que nadie estuviera mirando – Tanya dijo y miró a Rosalie.

"Vamos Rosalie, dile a la reina que no era yo la que estaba con Emmett en esos momentos" pensaba Tanya sin dejar de mirar a Rosalie.

- Ay cariño ni te preocupes, estoy segura de que nadie más los vio – La reina intentó "tranquilizar" a Tanya

"Por favor que nadie más haya visto" rogaba Rosalie para sus adentros.

Mientras tanto, Edward estaba en la biblioteca y Emmett entró nada más por hacer algo. Edward levantó la vista al ver a su hermano, hacía muchísimo que él y Emmett no hablaban como hermanos.

Y en ese momento recordó varios de los momentos que había vivido junto a su hermano. Su primera borrachera, la primera vez que ambos se acostaron con una mujer, las veces que hicieron de las suyas en el castillo. Emmett y Edward eran cómplices en cada travesura y así habían sido hasta que Edward cumplió los 19.

Edward sabía que Emmett estaba resentido con él por haberlo abandonado, pero no encontraba la manera de disculparse con su hermano. Y jamás se habría dado cuenta del gran daño de no ser por Bella.

Ella le había enseñado que lo más importante era vivir la vida día a día con pasión, como su fuera el último. Y Edward había desperdiciado no sólo días, sino años de no haber estado más con su hermano y no sólo con él, también con Alice.

Edward se quedó pensando

"Cuando la muerte se acerca demasiado, es cuando nos damos cuenta de lo valioso que es el tiempo con tus seres queridos, y a veces es demasiado tarde"

Emmett ya estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano no le hablara, así que él no hizo ningún intento de entablar conversación con él.

- ¿Emmett? – llamó Edward.

- ¿Te diriges a mí? – Emmett le preguntó a su hermano mayor con sarcasmo.

- Sí, sólo conozco a un Emmett – Edward le dijo intentando sonreír.

- Si es así, ¿qué se le ofrece al príncipe Edward?

- Emmett, hermano sé que estos años…

- Mira Edward no empieces ¿quieres?

Y dicho esto, Emmett salió de la habitación, dejando a Edward arrepentido. No podía recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermano, pero haría lo que estuviera a su mano para compensar esa ausencia.

Y no solamente con Emmett, cuando Alice se mejorara, también intentaría mejorar su relación.

Bella estaba con Alice, se le hacía tarde para sus demás labores, pero le había prometido al príncipe Jasper que se quedaría con ella hasta que él se despertara.

- Ay Alice…ya despierta princesita – murmuró Bella poniéndole otra toalla en la frente.

Tocaron la puerta y pronto el príncipe Edward entró nuevamente.

- ¿aún aquí?

- Sí, le prometí al príncipe Jasper que no me iría de su lado hasta que ella se pusiera mejor – le dijo Bella al príncipe.

- ¿Bella, cómo te reconcilias con una persona con la que has dejado de hablar por años?

La pregunta dejó desarmada a Bella, la verdad nunca había pensado en eso.

- Pues…creo que la mejor manera es siendo sincero, y si fue su culpa pues ofrecer sus disculpas más sinceras y no sólo prometer recuperar el tiempo perdido sino que pasar tiempo con esa persona haciendo las cosas que solían hacer anteriormente – respondió Bella.

- Me encantan tus respuestas Bella, siempre tienes una buena respuesta para todas las preguntas que te hago – Edward le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Sólo intento pensar en lo que yo haría de estar en esa situación – Bella le dijo. - ¿Puedo saber por qué la pregunta, su alteza?

- Ay Bella – suspiró Edward – me concentré tanto en convertirme en un buen rey, que olvidé pasar más tiempo con mi hermano. Emmett y yo solíamos hacer todo juntos, pero ahora, ya casi no me habla.

Bella se sorprendió y no dijo nada. Ahora Emmett le estaba quitando a Edward lo que más quería.

- No pierda el tiempo su alteza, demuéstrele a su hermano que aún lo quiere, que quiere revivir esos momentos tan especiales que pasaron juntos

- Sí, tienes razón – Edward se levantó – así tenga que encerrarlo, lo haré.

Edward le dio un beso en la frente a Alice y salió de la habitación. Poco después entró Jasper, con otra ropa y se veía más descansado.

- ¿Se siente mejor su alteza?

- Sí Bella, tu consejo me sirvió mucho – Jasper le sonrió a la chica - ¿cómo sigue?

- Mejorando – Bella se iba a hartar de dar la misma respuesta veinte veces. – ya le bajó la fiebre.

- Que bueno – Jasper dijo.

- Bueno su alteza con su permiso, tengo aún muchas cosas que hacer

- Adelante Bella, muchas gracias.

Bella se fue y Jasper se quedó solo con su princesa. Se acostó a su lado y le acarició las mejillas.

- Ay Alice eres una necia ¿por qué has de hacer las cosas tú sola?

- Jasper…

Jasper miró a la princesa atónito, sus ojos estaban abiertos y en sus labios se dibujaba una débil sonrisa.

- Alice…bendito Dios – Jasper la besó en la frente y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras la princesa le acariciaba el pecho.

* * *

**¡¡¡Sorpresa!!! Alice ya despertó pero ahora ¿qué hará Jasper? Jeje lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, y hablando del próximo capítulo, les dejo una probadita:**

-_Lo siento mucho su alteza – Bella agachó la cabeza_

_- Sí, yo también – Edward se levantó y caminó hasta ella – pero ¿sabes? Eres una chica muy hermosa_

_- Príncipe Edward, creo que lo mejor es que ya se duerma – Bella le aconsejó al príncipe._

_Pero Edward no le hizo caso sino que la abrazó y la besó._

**¿Qué pasará entre Edward y Bella? ¿Y entre Jasper y Alice?**

**Mientras más reviews reciba, más rápido actualizaré y hablando de reviews aquí les dejo mis agradecimientos:**

**Paloma: hola!! Que bueno que hayas sido feliz y espero que lo seas más con teste cap. Besos**

**miadharu28****: me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y espero que lo sigas disfrutando, muchas gracias por tu review. Un beso**

**cullenobssesion: jeje io sé que ahora no te cae bien Rosalie, pero pues, recapacitará tenle un poco de paciencia, me alegra que te guste como escribo y ps ojalá sigas leyendo.**

**Esme(Marlene): ya no mueras jajaja akí está el otro cap. Jejej muchas gracias por tu review, besos.**

**Andrea (Alice Cullen): jeje bueno, ya viste que no maté a Alice, no podría. Ojalá que te haya gustado el cap y ps nos leemos pronto.**

**Hime-chan n n****: mil gracias a ti por leer mis fics jejeje y más que nada me alegra más que te gusten tanto como para dejar reviews, te lo agradezco muchísimo**

**MeryRodriguez****: Hola!! Pues he akí una continuación, espero te haya gustado y ps espero seguir leyendo tus reviews, mil gracias.**

**lara evans****: jeje es que a Esme le importa más Edward que los demás, pero esperemos que reaccione ¿no]? Jajaja mil gracias por tu review. Besos**

**AlexiaCullenBlack: jeje lo siento, no te puedo responder tus preguntas xq perdería el chiste que sigas leyendo ¿no lo creeS? Todo se sabrá a su tiempo. Por mientras espero que sigas leyendo. Un beso**

**Alicia: hola!! Ps espero que akí me haya sacado otro diez, espero jajaja gracias por seguir leyendo y calificándome tan alto (ojalá así fuera e la escuela) jajaj**

**Kiks Cullen****: jeje no creo que sea necesario golpear a Jasper para que reaccione…espero jajaja pues sigue leyendo y veremos si lo requiere o no. Besos**

**MARIE SWAN: jaja eso de tener tu vida en mis manos me hizo sentirme muy responsable jajaja espero que sigas viva jaaja xq io no funciono para doctora jajaja.**

**Sarii-Cullen!: hola!! Oie ps ojalá que entres a me encantaría leer tus fics, encantada y pues me alegra que hayas leído y que te haya gustado.**

**Esme Hurley****: ps heme aki con la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y pues te agradezco muchísimo tu review, nos leemos pronto**


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11.

El alivio que sintió Jasper en esos momentos no se podía describir, su princesa aventurera estaba por fin despierta. Esos dos días en los que estuvo inconsciente Jasper había creído que se volvería loco si no despertaba.

Alice se sentía de lo más adolorida, se sentía mareada y muy débil, pero la presencia de Jasper a su lado la reconfortaba. Se quedaron abrazados por unos incontables momentos. Jasper la mantenía cerca de su pecho y ella sólo podía acariciarlo suavemente.

- ¿Eres una princesa muy irracional lo sabías? – Jasper le dijo molesto y aliviado a la vez.

- Sí – Alice le sonrió.

- Y tú no cambias, sigues ignorando cada cosa que te digo – Jasper la besó en la frente y ella rió.

- ¿Qué diversión habría si te hiciera caso en todo momento? – ella le replicó alegre y Jasper la miró seriamente.

- Pudiste morir Alice – él le dijo.

- Pero no morí – Alice le acarició el rostro con las yemas de sus dedos – te preocupas demasiado.

Y Jasper no sabía si gritar o reír. Quería gritar porque Alice había corrido muchos riesgos y estuvo a punto de morir. Reír, porque su temeraria princesa tenía su sentido del humor intacto.

- ¿Jasper?

- Dime

- Tengo mucha hambre – se quejó riendo.

- Descuida, ahora veo que te traigan algo – Jasper le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Alice se quedó pensativa por unos instantes. Aún recordaba lo que había sucedido entre ella y Jasper. Él había cambiado drásticamente de actitud con ella antes del accidente y ahora estaba actuando como…como si en realidad la amara.

Pero la verdad era que Alice ya no quería ilusionarse, la primera caída había sido dura y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a caerse de nuevo. Simplemente aceptaría que él ya no la quería y no se haría ilusiones sobre lo contrario.

Bella subió a la habitación de Alice para llevarle algo de comida al príncipe Jasper y otras toallas para Alice. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver a la princesa ya despierta y completamente sola.

- ¡¡Alice!! – Bella se emocionó mucho al ver a la princesita despierta.

- Hola Bella – saludó la princesa con una sonrisa.

- No sabes que gusto me da que ya estés bien – Bella se sentó junto a ella y le tocó la frente - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Cansada

- Me imagino

Bella le puso otra toalla fría en la cabeza y le ayudó a la princesa a comerse la sopa que le había llevado a Jasper. Alice se sentía bien estando con Bella y la chica estaba más que aliviada al verla tan bien.

Jasper regresó seguido de una chica que traía otra bandeja de comida. Alice lo miró y se rió.

- Creo que Bella te ganó – Alice le dijo a su príncipe.

- Sí, eso es lo que veo – Jasper la miró sonriendo.

La chica dejó la bandeja en una mesita y se llevó la que Bella había traído. Bella estaba recogiendo algunas cosas en el vestidor en ese momento.

Alice le abrió los brazos a Jasper y él se acercó lentamente a la cama y la abrazó cuidadosamente besándole la cabeza.

- No vuelvas a asustarme así tonta – le dijo a su oído – he estado como loco.

- No lo haré, te lo prometo – Alice besó su garganta y se quedaron un momento más abrazados.

- Hay que avisarles a todos que ya despertaste – Jasper le dijo a su princesa pero ella lo abrazó.

- No, no quiero que te vayas – Alice dijo haciendo berrinche y él rió.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿si, su alteza?

- ¿podrías avisar que Alice ya despertó?

- Claro que sí.

Bella salió de la habitación y fue a la del príncipe Edward. Tocó la puerta y abrió lentamente la puerta. Edward estaba acostado en la cama leyendo, absorto.

- ¿Su alteza? – Bella lo llamó tímidamente y Edward la miró.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella?

- Es que su hermana acaba de despertar

Edward suspiró aliviado, cerró su libro y se levantó de la cama. Desde que había decidido mejorar su relación con sus hermanos, lo que más le importaba era que Alice despertara.

- Es una alegría saberlo – Edward dijo – muchas gracias por avisarme Bella.

- ¿Desea que le avise a su padre?

- Por favor Bella, me gustaría verla lo más pronto posible.

Y Como siempre, Bella estaba dispuesta a complacer a su príncipe, fuera lo que fuera.

Primero fue a la habitación del príncipe Emmett. Él estaba escribiendo algo en una de sus libretas.

- ¿Príncipe Emmett?

- Hola Bella – la saludó el príncipe amablemente.

- Su alteza, su hermana acaba de despertar – Bella le informó al príncipe y él dejó la libreta y la pluma.

- Gracias por avisarme Bella – y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Finalmente, Bella fue a buscar al rey. Lo encontró en su estudio.

- Buenas tardes Bella – saludó él cortésmente.

- Buenas tardes su majestad – Bella hizo una reverencia

- ¿Dime qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Yo venía a informarle que la princesa Alice ya despertó.

El rey le agradeció y salió presuroso a ver a su hija. Alice estaba en la cama aún abrazada a Jasper cuando Edward entró. Ella le sonrió a su hermano.

- Hola Edward.

- Ay Alice, no nos vuelvas a asustar así enana – Edward la abrazó y le besó la sien.

Alice ciertamente se sorprendió, Edward no era muy propenso a tratarla con tanto cariño, pero ella amaba a su hermano por lo que lo abrazó de igual modo. Edward se sentía muy mal. Él había dejado a su hermana y ella lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Jasper se levantó de la cama pero se quedó a un lado para concederles a Alice y a Edward un poco de intimidad.

- Lo lamento mucho Alice, lamento no haber estado junto a ti todos estos años – Edward se disculpó y Alice vio en los ojos de su hermano que en verdad lo sentía.

- Edward, eres mi hermano y te amo, pase lo que pase – Alice lo besó en la mejilla – no hay nada que perdonar hermano.

Edward la volvió a abrazar y Alice se recargó en el hombro de su hermano.

El siguiente en entrar fue Emmett. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Alice y a Edward tan abrazados. Edward le dio un beso en la frente a Alice y se quitó para que Emmett también pudiera acercarse a su hermana menor.

- Mira nada más quien despertó – Emmett dijo y abrazó a su hermanita – Alice de veras que tú necesitas una escolta detrás de ti.

- No des ideas Emmett – ella le dijo mirando a Jasper y le dio un beso a su hermano en la mejilla – te quiero

- Y yo a ti chaparra pero ya no nos des ese tipo de sustos – Emmett la soltó y se puso al lado de Edward sin mirarlo siquiera.

Carlisle fue el siguiente en entrar.

- Papá

- Ay hija, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer contigo? – Carlisle la abrazó y la besó en la frente – tienes que encontrar otra manera de sacar toda esa energía que traes.

- Tiene demasiada energía para ser tan chiquita – le dijo Emmett de broma y los cinco rieron.

Tanya y Rosalie fueron las siguientes en llegar, las dos le desearon lo mejor a Alice y ella les dio las gracias. Pero Carlisle se inquietó ¿dónde estaba Esme? Emmett salió y Edward tras él.

- Emmett – llamó Edward a su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward? – le preguntó el príncipe cortante.

- Hermano…

- Mira ya te acordaste que soy tu hermano – Emmett le dijo con saña.

- Jamás se me ha olvidado – le dijo Edward y Emmett rió con amargura.

- Seguro, tú y mamá están tan preocupados por que tú seas rey que ni Alice ni yo existimos más en este mundo para ustedes – Emmett le dijo a su hermano.

Edward se quedó pensando, desde que era más chico podía darse cuenta de que él era el consentido de su madre y pues la verdad es que él no le había dado importancia. Pero era obvio que Emmett se había dado cuenta de esa preferencia y había crecido sabiendo que su madre prefería a su hermano mayor.

Emmett siempre había esperado a que su hermano mayor intercediera por él y por Alice, pero Edward nunca lo hizo.

- Emmett…

- Ya no importa Edward, yo ya no tengo hermano – Emmett se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Edward se quedó ahí, las palabras de Emmett le habían dolido más de lo que se pudo imaginar.

Mientras tanto, Carlisle fue a buscar a Esme y la encontró en su habitación arreglándose frente al espejo.

- Alice ya despertó – Carlisle le dijo a su esposa.

- Ah…que bueno – Esme dijo sin darle importancia al hecho.

- ¿Qué, que bueno? ¡¿Esme cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¡Alice es tu hija!! – Carlisle ya no podía soportar que Esme no le hiciera caso a Emmett y a Alice.

- Tranquilo querido, ya iré a verla más tarde – Esme no parecía nada alterada.

- No puedo creerlo Esme, de verdad no puedo creerlo – dicho esto, Carlisle salió de la habitación.

Por la noche Bella subió a dejarle unas cuantas cosas a Alice antes de irse a su habitación a acostarse.

- Que sigas mejor Alice

- Bella gracias por haberme salvado – Jasper le había contado a Alice que Bella había sido la que le había quitado la flecha del hombro.

- Me da gusto que estés bien – Bella le dijo y se fue a su habitación.

Primero fue a la habitación de Jasper, tocó la puerta y entró.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo su alteza?

- Nada Bella gracias – Jasper ya estaba acostado y estaba leyendo.

Bella notó el cambio que había ocurrido en él, estaba más tranquilo y más relajado desde que Alice despertó.

Seguidamente fue a la habitación de Emmett, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Bella ya se lo imaginaba en la cama de Rosalie. Y efectivamente, ahí era donde estaba el príncipe en esos momentos.

Y finalmente, fue a la habitación del príncipe Edward. Y vaya sorpresa que se encontró ahí. El príncipe estaba sentado frente a la ventada y había dos botellas de vino vacías a sus pies.

- ¿Príncipe Edward?

El príncipe volteó a ver a Bella.

- ¿Sabes? Emmett me dijo que ya no tenía hermano

- Lo siento mucho su alteza – Bella agachó la cabeza

- Sí, yo también – Edward se levantó y caminó hasta ella – pero ¿sabes? Eres una chica muy hermosa

- Príncipe Edward, creo que lo mejor es que ya se duerma – Bella le aconsejó al príncipe.

Pero Edward no le hizo caso sino que la abrazó y la besó. Bella no entendía, quería soltarse porque sabía que el príncipe estaba borracho, pero no quería, quería seguir sintiendo sus labios en los de ella.

Edward la acostó en la cama y ella se puso demasiado nerviosa.

- Príncipe Edward – Bella le dijo intentando apartarlo mientras él besaba su cuello y comenzaba a desprenderla de su vestido - príncipe… - él le tapó la boca con una mano.

- Sólo soy Edward – y dicho esto volvió a besarla.

Temprano por la mañana Bella se despertó y no lo hizo en su pequeño colchón, sino que lo hizo en la enorme cama del príncipe Edward. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su lado, el príncipe estaba profundamente dormido.

Bella no podía creer que lo había hecho, había dejado que el príncipe Edward la besara, la acariciara, la hiciera suya.

- Eres una tonta Isabella – se dijo a sí misma.

Tomó su ropa, se vistió y entró llorando a su pequeña habitación. Había perdido su virginidad, se la había ofrecido al hombre al que amaba, pero probablemente él no recordaría lo sucedido aquella noche.

Aquella noche en la que Bella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al príncipe Edward. Se había entregado a sus embriagadores besos, a sus adictivas caricias, a su suave manera de hacerle el amor.

Se miró en su pequeño espejo, su cabello estaba hecho un desorden, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y por más dura que se mostraba consigo misma, no podía negar que se sentía más completa que nunca.

Recordó como el príncipe, a pesar de estar borracho, la había tratado con delicadeza, con suavidad, con ternura. Una parte de sí misma le decía que sólo por eso se había entregado al príncipe. Recordó como sus manos acariciaron aquel cuerpo tan masculino y hermoso. Como cuando la besó, Edward entrelazó sus manos con las de ella a ambos lados se sus cuerpos.

Esa noche Bella había sido la amante del príncipe, aunque él no lo recordara. Bella lloró, porque jamás podría volver a vivir esa experiencia.

- No importa que él no lo recuerde, fue mi primer hombre – se dijo a sí misma – y por una noche me amó.

Y fueron esas palabras las que animaron a Bella a seguir con su día.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ¿Les gustó el cap? fuerte lo que le dijo Emmett a Edward ¿no? Y lo de Bella y Edward ¿se irá a acordar Edward de lo que hizo? los dejaré con esa duda y aparte, les traigo un adelanto del próximo cap.**

_Varios minutos después de que Edward se fue, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Emmett entró._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó él sentándose a su lado._

_- Mejor, algo mareada – respondió ella y él la besó apasionadamente. – Emmett, creo que estoy embarazada._

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo chicos y a los que me dejaron review, se los agradezco muchísisisisisismo por ustedes sigo escribiendo.**

**BEsos y abrazos**

**Dayan Hale**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Capítulo 12.

Edward despertó a la mañana siguiente, le dolía la cabeza horriblemente y estaba desnudo. Volteó al otro lado de la cama y miró el espacio vacío, aunque era obvio que alguien había dormido con él, aún estaba ahí el olor a fresas.

Para sorpresa de Edward los recuerdos de la noche pasada le llegaron rápidamente a su cabeza. Se había acostado con Bella, él no podía creerlo, se sentía muy mal pero a pesar de ello los recuerdos de esa noche se le hicieron de los mejores.

Recordó como Bella había respondido a sus besos, como lo acarició mientras él la besaba, recordó como se entregó a él sin oponer resistencia. Edward se sintió muy mal porque recordó también que Bella no había estado con ningún hombre y él le había quitado su virginidad estando borracho.

Y por alguna extraña razón, se sentía feliz por haber hecho el amor con Bella. En ese momento ella entró a la habitación con una bandeja con su desayuno. ¡¡esto no debía pasar!! Aún no sabía lo que le iba a decir.

- Buenos días su alteza – lo saludó Bella como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- Buenos días Bella – saludó él a su vez.

- ¿Pasó una buena noche?

Así que Bella creía que él no recordaba nada, mejor aún él también actuaría como si no se acordara. Aunque había sido una buena noche, Edward estaba comprometido con Rosalie y él la amaba.

- Sí, gracias aunque me duele un poco la cabeza – le dijo Edward mientras le daba un trago a su jugo.

- Pues duerma otro rato, quizá así se sienta mejor – Bella evitaba la mirada del príncipe – con permiso.

Bella salió y fue a la habitación del príncipe Emmett, el príncipe estaba acostado y profundamente dormido. Pues claro, la noche con Rosalie lo debió de haber dejado exhausto.

Bella se preguntó lo que pasaría si Edward se enterara de que Rosalie mantenía una relación con su hermano menor. Ella sabía que él se destrozaría y ya temía ese día pues el príncipe sufriría mucho y ella daría todo por no verlo sufrir.

Fue a la habitación de Jasper, él ya no estaba en la cama y a Bella no le sorprendió para nada, seguro ya estaba con Alice. Hizo la habitación rápidamente y subió a la habitación de la princesa. Efectivamente Jasper estaba ahí acostado junto a Alice y la estaba ayudando a desayunar.

- Buenos días – saludó Bella entrando.

- Buenos días Bella – saludaron ambos príncipes.

- ¿Cómo se siente su alteza? – Bella le preguntó a Alice mientras le tocaba la frente.

- Mejor Bella gracias

- Me alegro mucho ¿pasó buena noche su alteza?

- Sí, Bella muchas gracias – respondió Jasper.

Pero así como Bella conocía a Alice, la princesa ya había aprendido poco a poco a conocer a la doncella e inmediatamente notó que algo le ocurría a Bella. Sabía que la muchacha no le diría nada si estaba Jasper ahí.

- ¿Jasper te importaría darme unos minutos? – le pidió Alice a Jasper – quiero arreglarme y salir a caminar a los jardines un poco – Jasper besó en la frente a la princesa.

- Claro, cuando estés lista avísame, no te voy a dejar ir sola – Jasper se levantó y se fue de la habitación.

Bella miró como Jasper salió de ahí y luego miró a la princesa.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas?

- No lo sé Bella, Jasper me trata como…no sé, no se separa de mí, me cuida y – la princesa suspiró – me confunde ¿sabes? Ya me dolió mucho ver como se alejaba de mí y no quiero experimentar eso de nuevo.

- Si me permites decirlo, jamás había visto a nadie tan preocupado como vi a Jasper el día que te encontró con la flecha – Bella le dijo a la princesa.

Bella la ayudó a levantarse y la sentó frente al tocador mientras cepillaba su cabello. Alice se quedó callada unos minutos, meditando lo que Bella le había dicho. Pero también analizó con profundidad las expresiones de la chica.

Sin duda Bella tenía algo, Alice podía intuirlo y si sus sospechas eran correctas, había pasado algo con su hermano.

- ¿Bella qué tienes?

- Nada Alice – respondió la chica rápidamente, pero Alice no se iba a dar por vencida, iba a obtener la respuesta que quería.

- Bella no puedes mentirme así que dime ¿qué te pasó? – Alice vio la duda en los ojos de la chica y aprovechó para sacarle la verdad – te prometo que no digo nada, pero cuéntame que te pasó.

Bella suspiró, no estaba bien lo que iba a decirle a la princesa, pero ellas ya se habían vuelto excelentes amigas y Bella dudaba que pudiera contarle lo vivido con Edward a otra persona.

- Anoche tu hermano estaba muy pasado de copas – comenzó Bella – lo fui a ver para preguntarle si no se le ofrecía nada y …

Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- ¡¿Te acostaste con Edward?! – preguntó Alice sorprendida y Bella asintió.

- Yo…yo…no sé que me pasó, cuando comenzó a besarme yo simplemente no pude detenerlo – Bella le contó – pero Alice júrame que no vas a decir nada, Edward no recuerda que lo hizo y yo no quiero que se entere.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sé cuanto ama a Rosalie y también sé que podrían correrme por ello.

Ya no quedaba más por decir, Alice no quería que su amiga se fuera del castillo así que juró no decirle a nadie acerca de ello. Por lo menos ya se sentía menos mal, su hermano había cometido el mismo error que ella.

Mientras tanto Rosalie, Tanya y la reina caminaban por el jardín.

- Me alegra tanto tenerlas a las dos – Esme les dijo sonriendo – estoy seguro que mis hijos serán felices a su lado.

- Eso esperamos su majestad – dijo Rosalie por las dos y Tanya la miró con esa mirada de sospecha de la cual Rosalie comenzaba a cansarse.

- Sí, es para nosotras un honor que nos hayan elegido – Tanya replicó sonriendo.

Las tres se sentaron en una mesita y comenzaron a tomar el té. Un sirviente llegó pidiendo por la reina y ella se excusó, dejando a Tanya y a Rosalie solas.

- ¿Qué tal tu noche con Emmett? – preguntó Tanya maliciosamente.

- ¿Sigues con tus suposiciones, Tanya? – replicó agriamente Rosalie.

- No son suposiciones Rosalie, estoy segura de que tú y Emmett son amantes y los voy a descubrir – Tanya se levantó y lo mismo hizo Rosalie.

- No vas a encontrar nada Tanya – Rosalie le dijo y se fue hacia el castillo.

"Por supuesto que voy a encontrar las pruebas Rosalie, ten por seguro que lo haré" pensó Tanya.

Jasper fue a reunirse con Alice poco después de que Bella le avisara que la princesa lo esperaba. Jasper le tendió su brazo a la princesa para que se apoyara, caminaron lentamente por los jardines y Alice se sintió mucho mejor al aire libre, sin embargo estaba más débil de lo que quisiera admitir.

- Ven, vamos a que te sientes unos momentos – Jasper le dijo a la princesa

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy cansada? – le preguntó Alice.

- Se te nota en la cara – le respondió el príncipe.

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa y él la abrazó. Alice no se quejó por ello pero sí le sorprendió.

- ¿Jasper?

- Dime

- ¿Por qué me tratas así?

- ¿Así cómo?

- Bueno es que antes del accidente, te volviste tan frío conmigo, casi no me hablabas y yo pensé que…- bajó la vista avergonzada – pensé que ya sentías algo por mí y ahora vuelves a tratarme como antes.

Jasper no sabía que responderle a la princesa. Sus sentimientos aún estaban muy revueltos y necesitaba ponerlos en orden antes de decirle cualquier cosa a la princesa.

- Alice…yo…yo tampoco sé que es lo que me sucede, pero quiero que me des tiempo, necesito tiempo para saber lo que hay dentro de mi corazón – le pidió él.

- Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, sólo te pido que cuando llegue la hora, seas honesto conmigo – Alice le pidió y él la besó en la frente.

- Te lo prometo, mi princesa aventurera – le prometió Jasper a su prometida.

Y para Alice eso era suficiente.

Bella subió a la habitación de Edward, el príncipe ya se había levantado y ya no estaba ahí. Mientras Bella hacía la cama, su memoria repasaba la noche una y otra vez. Bella le había dicho al príncipe con su cuerpo, lo que nunca se atrevería a decirle con palabras.

Así fue que cuando terminó la cama, se fue a recoger la ropa del príncipe, la ropa que ella le había ayudado a quitarse la noche pasada. Bella se preguntó si algún día podría hacer la cama de esa habitación sin traer a su memoria esa noche.

- ojalá y no, no quiero perder esos hermosos recuerdos – se dijo a sí misma. – mientras más vivos, mejor.

Aquella tarde, todos comieron juntos en el comedor. Las cosas entre los presentes eran tan tensas que el ambiente se sentía pesado, nadie decía nada. Esme y Carlisle estaban enojados y no se hablaban desde la noche anterior; Jasper y Alice tenían aún una brecha enorme entre ellos, una brecha que podría desaparecer o hacerse imposible de vencer en un solo instante.

Entre Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie existía un triángulo amoroso y si Tanya descubría lo que había entre Emmett y Rosalie, ambos sabían que sería su perdición. Mientras que Edward aún seguía bastante dolido por las palabras que Emmett le había dicho la noche anterior. Y su mente estaba jugándole sucio, trayendo a su mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior con demasiada frecuencia.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Pero el silencio se tenía que romper de alguna manera y vaya modo…Rosalie se desmayó y cayó de su silla.

- ¡¡Rosalie!! – Edward se agachó a su lado.

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares y Edward cargó a su princesa y la llevó ha su habitación seguido de todos los presentes.

Rosalie se despertó mareada y no sabía donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.

- Rosalie, que bueno que despertaste – oyó la voz de su prometido a su lado.

- ¿Qué, qué me pasó? – preguntó la princesa sentándose lentamente.

- Te desmayaste cariño – respondió la reina que estaba sentada a su lado.

Rosalie miró a todos, estaban parados en media luna frente a su cama. Se volvió a sentir mareada y se acostó nuevamente. Edward le pasó una mano por las mejillas.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos – el rey aconsejó – no hay que abrumarla demasiado.

Poco a poco todos salieron, excepto Edward que se quedó a su lado.

- Edward ¿podrías dejarme sola? – pidió la princesa – creo que es el cansancio y quiero dormir un rato.

- Claro que sí Rosalie – Edward la besó en los labios dulcemente y salió de ahí.

Rosalie se quedó pensando en los motivos por los cuales podría haberse desmayado y sólo uno y el más peligroso se le venía a la mente. Varios minutos después de que Edward se fue, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Emmett entró.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó él sentándose a su lado.

- Mejor, algo mareada – respondió ella y él la besó apasionadamente. – Emmett, creo que estoy embarazada.

Emmett la miró sorprendido y Rosalie temió por lo él diría. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando él sonrió y se inclinó a besar su cuello.

- Perfecto, ya tenemos un heredero al trono – Emmett siguió besándola y ella lo apartó.

- ¿Sólo eso te preocupa? ¿qué tengamos un heredero? – Rosalie lo miró furiosa y dolida.

- No, de hecho me gusta más la idea de que tu hijo tenga ojos grises y no verdes – Emmett la besó ardientemente y ella ya no pudo responderle nada más.

A pesar de las suposiciones de Rosalie, ella quiso esperar un poco más antes de confirmar si estaba embarazada o no. Pero si lo estuviera, ella y Emmett tendrían que actuar rápidamente.

Tres días pasaron con rapidez y esa tarde, llegó una carta de España. Una carta en la que lo reyes aceptaban el compromiso de su hija Tanya, con el príncipe Emmett. Esme mandó llamar a Tanya a su habitación.

- ¿Su majestad, deseaba verme? – Tanya entró a la habitación

- Sí, por favor siéntate cariño – Tanya obedeció – verás, tus padres acaban de escribir y pues ellos están de acuerdo con tu matrimonio con Emmett así que sólo falta la firma de mi hijo para que quede oficialmente anunciado.

Tanya no cabía en sí de gozo, sólo faltaba que ella pudiera encontrar a Rosalie y a Emmett juntos para que su plan funcionara. Los encontraría y obligaría a Emmett a firmar el compromiso.

Durante tres días, Edward había escrito las notas y las había dejado debajo de la jarra, pero las contestaciones de Bella no eran las mismas. Edward no se sentía bien con ello y la chica lo evitaba por completo. Aunque Edward la entendía, él se había acostado con ella, cuando ella esperaba poder encontrar a un hombre que la amara.

Lo que Edward no sabía era que Bella lo evitaba porque a ella le dolía verlo, no porque le hubiera quitado la virginidad, sino que le dolía verlo porque lo amaba y no podría decírselo, él no podía corresponderle, porque ella era una simple sirvienta.

Mientras que Jasper y Alice seguían con una relación al filo de la navaja. Alice intentaba proteger su pobre corazón, pero por más que lo intentaba, todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, amaba a Jasper. Y sabía que él podría decirle que la amaba, pero también podría decirle que no. Eso a Alice la mataría por dentro.

Jasper seguía con sus debates internos y aún no llegaba a una decisión, ¿qué sería peor? Perder el poder, o perder a Alice. Su corazón decía que Alice era todo lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz, mientras que su mente le decía que el poder podría traerle ventajas de todo tipo, a lo único a lo que tenía que renunciar era a Alice.

Esa noche, decidiría muchas cosas.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban en la habitación de él, besándose. Rosalie estaba ya completamente segura de que estaba embarazada y Emmett no podía creer que eso lo llenara de tanta alegría. No sólo por saber que el padre era él, sino que en su mente se dibujó la imagen de él cargando a un pequeño bebé con dorados cabellos y ojos grises.

Esa simple idea hizo que su vida se estremeciera de emociones, emociones que de niño no había llegado a sentir y que entre los brazos de Rosalie había conocido. La ternura, la dulzura…el amor.

Por fin entendía que lo ataba a Rosalie, no era pasión, no era deseo, era el amor, porque ella lo aceptaba con todo y sus defectos, porque a ella no le importaba que él fuera el segundo hijo, porque ella quería ser reina con él como su rey. Rosalie sería reina con o sin él. Y el que ella quisiera ser reina con él como su rey lo hacía sentirse importante.

- Rose…te amo – Emmett susurró al oído de la princesa.

Rosalie no podía creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de los labios de Emmett, pero ahora que las oía, no podía evitar sentirse extasiada, emocionada y completamente enamorada.

- Yo también te amo Emmett, no importa lo que pase – Rosalie le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Se besaron como jamás lo habían hecho, con pasión, con ternura y con amor, todo combinado en un beso.

- Justo así los quería encontrar – Tanya estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Qué tal el capi? Intenso ¿no creen? Y el que viene bueno...mejor no les digo jajajaja. pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, les agradezco a todos usteedes por leer y pues espero poder seguir disfrutando con sus hermosos reviews que me inspiran a continuar, se los agradezco muchísimo.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Rosalie y Emmett se separaron rápidamente y miraron a Tanya. Ella estaba ahí recargada en la puerta y los veía con malicia.

- ¿No qué no eras amante de Emmett, Rosalie? – Tanya entró con una cara de triunfo – Te dije que iba a descubrir quién era tu amante Emmett, y lo hice.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Rosalie tomó la mano de Emmett y la apretó con fuerza.

- ¿Y qué harás Tanya? – Emmett preguntó.

- Haré que firmes el compromiso – respondió Tanya.

- Jamás – replicó Emmett firmemente.

- Entonces estás firmando su sentencia de muerte – Tanya dijo con despreocupación sentándose en la cama – o al menos la de ella, porque como sabes príncipe Emmett, esto es traición.

Los dos se quedaron callados, lo que decía Tanya era bien cierto, y no sólo eso si se enteraban que Rosalie estaba embarazada sin haberse casado, el problema sería peor.

- Piensa en su bien Emmett, si tanto dices amar a Rosalie acepta el compromiso, mientras más pronto mejor – Tanya le dijo a Emmett.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Rosalie le preguntó molesta.

- Porque también sé que estás embarazada Rosalie

Esa sí no se la esperaban. Tanya estaba que no cabía en sí del gozo, había ganado la batalla y la guerra. Emmett se casaría con ella, no importaba que él no la amara, le había demostrado a Rosalie que cuando quería una cosa, la conseguía.

- Piénsalo Rosalie, mientras más pronto Emmett acepte el compromiso, más pronto te casarás con Edward y así podrás decir que el hijo que esperas es de él y no de Emmett, así aseguras la vida de los tres.

Rosalie se quedó pensando en las palabras que Tanya le decía, todo era muy cierto. Y por más que odiaba admitirlo, Tanya tenía razón. Se tocó involuntariamente el vientre, jamás, jamás pondría en peligro la vida de su bebé. Haría todo lo que fuera para que naciera. Aunque eso implicara separarse por completo de Emmett.

Emmett por su lado también pensaba en las cosas que Tanya había dicho y él tampoco dejaría que Rosalie y el bebé murieran, no lo permitiría. Primero él daría su vida.

- Los dejo para que lo piensen y lo discutan juntos – Tanya se paró y caminó hasta la puerta – buenas noches.

Nada más salió Tanya y Emmett y Rosalie se abrazaron fuertemente. Ella comenzó a llorar y él le besó el cabello intentando tranquilizarla.

- Tienes que aceptar Emmett – Rosalie lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. – sólo así el bebé estará bien.

- ¿Pero qué hay de nosotros? Rose, yo te amo – Emmett secó las lágrimas de las pestañas de Rosalie.

- Y yo a ti, pero no nos queda opción – Rosalie le respondió.

- Claro que la hay – le dijo Emmett.

Y justo en ese momento, Bella iba a entrar a la habitación pero se quedó escuchando lo que Emmett y Rosalie decían.

- El otro día fui al pueblo disfrazado y me dieron esto – Emmett dijo sacando un pequeño frasco.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un veneno muy poderoso – respondió Emmett – y tú se lo darás a Edward.

Bella se tapó la boca para sofocar un grito. No podía ser cierto.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Rosalie.

- Ponlo en una botella de vino y déjasela a Edward en su mesa de noche – Emmett le respondió a Rosalie.

- Bien, lo haré – Bella oyó como se besaban – te amo.

- Te amo.

La puerta se abrió y Rosalie salió de ahí. Bella cerró la otra puerta silenciosamente y regresó a su habitación, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pues no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

Rosalie y Emmett intentarían matar a Edward y Bella debía hacer lo que estuviera a su mano para evitarlo, no importaba el precio, si ella debía tomar el vino para que Edward le creyera, lo haría.

Pero mientras todas estas intrigas eran planeadas, Jasper estaba en su habitación acostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca. Miraba el techo con gesto ausente y su mente volaba dispersa.

Toda su concentración se enfocaba en Alice, ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella, simplemente se había convertido en su mundo, su todo, ya no podía permanecer lejos de ella. No tenía la voluntad para estar lejos.

El poder, la riqueza, ya nada de eso importaba. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sentía que su pecho no podría contenerlo. Quería reír, gritar, correr, saltar, gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Alice.

"Díselo" una parte de su conciencia lo apuraba. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siguió la orden que su corazón le dictaba.

Alice ya estaba a punto de acostarse cuando llamaron a su puerta.

- Adelante – dijo en voz alta mientras comenzaba a cepillarse su cabello.

- Hola – la voz de Jasper la hizo voltear completamente atónita. – perdón, sé que es muy tarde pero quería hablar contigo.

- Claro – respondió Alice.

- ¿Te importaría si saliéramos al jardín?

- No, por supuesto que no

Alice se puso una bata y ambos salieron silenciosos del castillo. Alice venía caminando del brazo de Jasper y se enfocaba en controlar su respiración y su agitado corazón. ¿A qué la sacaría Jasper tan tarde? No quería ni imaginárselo.

Jasper caminaba al lado de Alice pensando en como decirle lo que había decidido, pero las palabras simplemente se escapaban.

Llegaron a una pequeña banca y Alice se sentó con Jasper a su lado.

- Bueno ¿y de qué quieres hablar que me tienes que sacar del palacio? – Alice intentó que su voz sonara lo más relajada posible - ¿cometiste algún asesinato? ¿Robaste las joyas de mi madre? ¿te…?

Alice ya no pudo seguir porque los labios de Jasper habían silenciado los suyos con un suave beso que la dejó completamente pasmada. Alice cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso rodeando el cuello de Jasper con los dos brazos.

Jasper sentó a Alice en su regazo sin separar por un momento sus labios de los de ella. Acarició sus cabellos y disfrutó sintiendo las manos de su princesa recargadas en su pecho.

Cuando terminaron el beso, Jasper tomó las manos de Alice entre las suyas, miró sus dedos entrelazados y deseó que sus almas estuvieras siempre igual de entrelazadas.

- Te amo Alice, eso es lo que quería decirte – Jasper le dijo a la princesa.

Ella no podía con la sorpresa y bajó la cabeza. Jasper la acunó contra su pecho y le acarició el cabello mientras reposaba su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella.

- No sé como pude dudarlo ni un instante, esa mañana, el día que intenté alejarme de ti, tu padre me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti y yo no quería creerlo, no podía creerlo así que intenté convencerme de que no te amaba – Jasper le contó – pero ese día que te fui a buscar y te encontré con la flecha clavada, creí que mi mundo se acabaría, esos dos días que estuviste inconsciente fueron un infierno para mí, no, no quería imaginar mi vida sin ti – Jasper alzó la cara de Alice – porque tú eres la luz de mi vida, el motivo por el cual yo quiero seguir viviendo – los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas – tú eres mi todo Alice, tú me enseñaste a reír, a llorar, me enseñaste a sentir, a amar. Me enseñaste que lo más valioso que tenemos es el amor, no el poder ni las riquezas. Tú eres mi tesoro más preciado.

Alice no podía creer lo que Jasper le estaba diciendo y se echó a llorar en el hombro de él. Jasper se sorprendió por la reacción de su prometida, pero la mantuvo abrazada y la consoló por esos momentos.

- ¿Por qué lloras así Alice? – preguntó Jasper.

- Porque nadie jamás me había dicho unas palabras tan hermosas – ella respondió y él sonrió – y porque yo no merezco tu amor.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿acaso tú asesinaste a alguien? – Jasper le dijo de broma.

- No, Jasper yo…yo…no tengo nada que ofrecerte – le dijo Alice desconsolada.

Jasper la abrazó aún más fuerte y la besó en la frente.

- ¿Me amas?

- Claro que te amo – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Entonces eso es lo más valioso que me puedes ofrecer: tu amor – Jasper besó sus labios suavemente – no puedo pedir nada más.

- Jasper hay algo que tengo que decirte y probablemente después de que te enteres ya no me amarás. – Jasper le puso un dedo en los labios.

- No habrá nada, nunca, que me haga dejar de amarte – Jasper le dijo seriamente – ahora dime lo que tengas que decirme.

- Yo…yo…yo ya no soy virgen Jasper – Ella le dijo muy avergonzada – perdí mi virginidad el día de la fiesta en el que las princesas españolas llegaron, yo bebí de más y…y no puedo recordar siquiera con quien me acosté.

Jasper no dijo nada y se sintió muy mal por la princesa, él sabía eso. Él había planeado esa mala experiencia por la que Alice pasó. Jasper hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

- ¿no recuerdas nada, absolutamente nada? – le preguntó.

- No – mintió Alice.

- Alice, lo que sea que recuerdes, que nos pueda ayudar a descubrir quien fue, dilo – Jasper le pidió.

- Sólo…sólo recuerdo como…como besó…mi…mi cuello – respondió Alice entre sollozos.

El recuerdo llenó su cabeza, el hombre con el que se había acostado había besado su cuello con sólo sus labios, en línea recta hasta llegar a sus clavículas. Sólo eso podía recordar de aquella noche.

- ¿Cómo? – Jasper se inclinó sobre ella - ¿así?

Jasper comenzó a besar su cuello, exactamente como en su recuerdo.

- Yo fui el hombre con el que te acostaste esa noche Alice – Jasper la miró fijamente. – Al principio, deseaba romper mi compromiso contigo y entre Rosalie y yo ideamos el plan para que te emborracharas y te acostaras con cualquier tipo de la corte – Jasper le confesó a la princesa – pero, al verte esa noche, yo…yo no pude resistirme así que en vez de decirle a cualquier hombre de la corte que se acostara contigo, lo hice yo.

Alice no sabía si aliviarse o preocuparse por esa revelación. Estaba tan abrumada de sentimientos, palabras, confesiones, que en ese momento no podía pensar en nada. Jasper no dijo nada más y se quedó abrazándola todo el tiempo.

Cuando finalmente Alice se calmó, ella alzó su mirada para ver el rostro de Jasper. Le acarició la cara y él besó sus dedos cuando pasaron sobre sus labios.

- ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

- No, me siento mejor ahora que me dijiste la verdad – Alice respondió sinceramente - ¿en serio me amas?

Jasper la miró y se rió exultante.

- Claro que te amo, eres todo lo que me faltaba en esta vida – Jasper acarició sus mejillas – cuando montamos a caballo y cuando practicábamos con el arco tu alegría se volvía la mía, tu entusiasmo se volvía el mío, tu pasión por la vida, era la mía. Te amo mi pequeña y aventurera princesa.

Alice se acercó a los labios de Jasper y se besaron nuevamente.

- Yo también te amo Jasper – Alice lo abrazó y suspiró de dicha.

Cuando comenzó a enfriar ambos decidieron regresar al castillo. Caminaron de la mano hasta la habitación de ella. Una vez dentro, Alice abrazó a Jasper y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo y rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

- Alice…

- Bésame Jasper, bésame y hazme el amor como me lo hiciste aquella noche, sólo que ahora házmelo para que pueda recordarlo – Alice le pidió a su príncipe.

Y como siempre, Jasper hizo lo que su princesa le pedía.

Una vez que Bella se compuso de lo que acababa de oír, fue a la habitación de Jasper y la halló vacía. Bella se emocionó al pensar que él estaría con Alice, esperaría al día siguiente para subir a su habitación y preguntarle.

Fue a la habitación de Emmett, pero él ya estaba dormido. Y eso le agradó a Bella, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría después de lo que acababa de oírle decir. Finalmente, respiró profundamente y fue hasta la habitación de Edward.

- Pasa Bella – oyó la voz del príncipe desde adentro, Bella abrió la puerta.

- Buenas Noches su alteza – saludó Bella.

- Para ti también – el príncipe estaba sentado leyendo, a Bella ya no se le hacía raro verlo leer, sabía que era una de sus pasiones.

- Se lo agradezco ¿se le ofrece algo su alteza? – preguntó Bella.

- Ahora que lo dices, sí, sí necesito algo – Edward le dijo cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie.

- Dígame su alteza.

- Quiero que me llames por mi nombre, Edward.

Bella se sorprendió. Con Alice, había aceptado porque la pequeña princesa necesitaba una amiga y Bella se había convertido en eso. Pero con el príncipe Edward era otra historia. Ella simplemente no podría decirle así.

Edward le había dado varias vueltas al asunto, y recordó que cuando se acostaron, Bella había suspirado su nombre antes de sucumbir al sueño. Ahora recordaba con claridad ese momento y deseaba oír otra vez su nombre de los labios de ella. Quería oír sólo su nombre, no el título que lo acompañaba.

- Por favor Bella, creo que después de todo lo que hemos compartido – Edward comenzó y Bella lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos – ya sabes, tus ideas, tus pensamientos, incluso los libros que hemos leído, creo que hemos llegado a ser amigos ¿no lo crees? Y si somos amigos, me gustaría que me llamaras Edward.

- Pero, su alteza yo

…- Edward la interrumpió.

- No eres simplemente una sirvienta Bella – él le dijo – para mí eres algo más y no quiero obligarte a que hagas lo que te estoy pidiendo, quiero que lo hagas porque deseas hacerlo.

Bella quería llorar, ¿su amigo? ¡su amigo! Por Dios, era el hombre por el que daría la vida. Ella lo miró a los ojos ¿se atrevería ella a llamarle Edward?

- Jamás me has obligado a hacer nada que yo no haya querido, Edward – Bella le dijo sinceramente – pero debes de comprender que para mí es difícil considerarte mi amigo, porque soy una sirvienta – Edward ya iba a protestarle pero ella lo detuvo – no intentes negar lo que es cierto, soy una simple sirvienta y los sirvientes no son amigos de la nobleza.

Bella se dio la vuelta porque ya las lágrimas iban a escaparse de sus ojos. "los príncipes no se enamoran de las sirvientas" pensó ella con amargura.

Edward pensó en lo que ella le había dicho "Jamás me has obligado a hacer nada que yo no haya querido" así que se había acostado con él, porque ella lo quiso también. "Los sirvientes no son amigos de la nobleza".

- Bella, tú eres más que una simple sirvienta – Edward le dijo antes de que ella entrara a su pequeña habitación – mucho más que eso – murmuró cuando ella ya no lo escuchaba.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ¿Qué tal el capítulo? espero que les haya gustado y perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero como muchos notaron la página se puso roñosa jajajaja en fin aquí les dejo un actualización, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Quiero decirles que los reviews que he recibido no he podido responderlos por falta de tiempo pero sepan que se los agradezco como no tienen una idea.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Dayan Hale**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Alice se despertó a la mañana siguiente y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fueron los ojos azules más hermosos que ella había visto. Sonrió completamente feliz y los labios de Jasper capturaron los suyos en un beso ferviente y cariñoso.

- Buenos días mi amor – Jasper le dijo a Alice y ella casi llora de la emoción

- Buenos días – respondió ella mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de él. – Que noche más maravillosa.

Jasper besó su cabeza y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Esa noche Jasper y Alice se habían entregado por fin el uno al otro. Se habían entregado al amor.

- Me tengo que ir – le dijo Jasper a Alice besándola en la frente.

- No, no te vayas – Alice apretó aún más su abrazo – eres mío, no te dejo.

Jasper rió exultante y besó a su princesa en los labios.

- Tengo que irme ¿qué pensará Bella si va a mi habitación y ve que no pasé la noche ahí? ¿y si nos descubre aquí, así?

- No le importará – insistió Alice y Jasper rió.

- Te prometo que subiré pronto – Jasper la besó nuevamente y se paró de la cama.

Mientras él se vestía, Alice suspiró de dicha hoy era una mujer, una verdadera mujer completamente enamorada. Miró a Jasper mientras él se vestía y se maravilló de que ese hombre, alto, fuerte, guapo y encantador fuera suyo.

Jasper terminó de vestirse y volteó a ver a su prometida, estaba cubierta por una sábana y sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre. Ella le abrió los brazos y él fue a abrazarla. Ahora ya no podía estar sin ella, no quería imaginar su vida sin ella. Besó sus labios una docena de veces más antes de que pudiera salir de su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación se tiró en la cama y se quedó contemplando el techo con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Ahora era otra persona, ahora podía mirar al pasado y darse cuenta de que había sido una persona fría, indiferente y hasta un punto cruel. Mientras esos recuerdos venían a su memoria, Jasper se dio cuenta de que Alice era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en esta vida, ella le había enseñado que tenía un corazón y que hay cosas más importantes que el poder, y esa lección quedaría grabada a fuego en su corazón.

Rosalie se levantó por la mañana sin querer salir de su cama, se sentía mareada, tenía náuseas y le dolía la cabeza. Pero a pesar de ello, se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo pues llevaba en su seno un bebé, un hijo que había sido concebido gracias al amor que Emmett sentía por ella y ella por él.

- Buenos días su alteza – llegó su sirvienta tocando la puerta suavemente - ¿se le ofrece algo?

- No, retírate y ven más tarde – Rosalie le respondió acurrucándose nuevamente en la cama.

- Sí, su alteza – la chica cerró la puerta y se fue.

Como las náuseas no se le pasaban, salió de la cama, se puso una bata y salió a su pequeño balcón. Quizá el aire fresco le sentara mejor, se quedó ahí parada, mirando como los rayos de sol iluminaban poco a poco los campos.

Las náuseas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que al fin se esfumaron. Rosalie siguió con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por detrás y dos manos quedaron apretadas suavemente sobre su vientre.

Rosalie se recargó por completo en el cuerpo que estaba tras ella y Emmett besó su cuello dulcemente.

- Las vistas desde aquí son hermosas – Rosalie comentó mientras Emmett seguía besando su cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas.

- La mía es aún mejor – respondió él mirándola a los ojos y ella lo besó. - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, pero las náuseas matutinas son simplemente terribles – Rosalie respondió.

Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron abrazados largo rato mirando por el balcón, ella acariciaba los brazos que la rodeaban mientras Emmett aspiraba el dulce olor de sus cabellos.

Esos últimos días Emmett había notado el cambio en Rosalie, su vientre aún seguía plano, pero sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre y su piel tenía un ligero brillo propio de una mujer embarazada. Y más que nada, Emmett notaba la alegría en Rosalie, la ternura, y el amor.

Pero a pesar de que le encantaba verla tan feliz había algo que a Emmett le preocupaba, nada tenía que ver con Tanya y su amenaza, era un miedo aún mayor. Era el miedo a perder a Rosalie, el miedo de que ella muriera en el parto. Su dicha de saber que dentro de algunos meses sería padre lo abrumaba y estaba muy emocionado. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que Rosalie podría morir en los trabajos de parto. Y eso simplemente acabaría con él.

- ¿por qué te quedaste tan pensativo? – Rosalie se volteó en el círculo de los brazos y acarició sus mejillas.

- No es nada – mintió él besándola pasionalmente con la esperanza de que ella olvidara su preocupación.

- Emmett dime que te pasa – Rosalie insistió. – tienes algo y no me lo puedes ocultar, dime por favor.

- Quiero que sepas antes que nada que me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo por saber que dentro de ti está creciendo un hijo, nuestro hijo – él comenzó a decir – pero me he puesto a pensar y me…me aterra pensar en que puedo perderte en el parto.

Rosalie miró dentro de los profundos ojos grises de Emmett y suavemente llevó la cabeza de él hacia la de ella y lo besó con todo el amor que sentía por él.

- Yo te prometo…no…te juro que no me perderás, ni a mí, ni a nuestro hijo – Rosalie le dijo fervientemente – Emmett soy una mujer fuerte y estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

- Claro que estarás bien – Emmett la abrazó – yo no dejaré que nada te pase – Rosalie se separó de él e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

- No te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? – ella volteó nuevamente hacia el balcón – mira el reino Emmett, el reino del que nuestro hijo será rey.

Y ambos se quedaron nuevamente abrazados por un largo y delicioso momento. Gozando un futuro, que aún era incierto.

Mientras tanto, una joven sirvienta recogía la habitación de uno de los príncipes. Bella estaba en la habitación de Emmett haciendo la cama y recogiendo la ropa tirada en el suelo. Al trabajar, evitaba pensar en otras cosas, más específicamente, evitaba pensar en el príncipe Edward.

Fue a la habitación del príncipe Jasper, él estaba acostado en la cama (que Bella no pasó por alto que no había sido ocupada esa noche) con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y una brillante sonrisa en sus labios.

- Buenos días alteza – saludó Bella

- Buenos días Bella – respondió él sonriéndole.

- Se le ve muy feliz esta mañana – comentó Bella mientras recogía la ropa tirada en el suelo.

- Lo estoy, Bella, lo estoy – asintió el príncipe.

- Me da gusto – Bella dijo y comenzó a recoger la habitación.

Durante los diez años que había servido en el palacio, jamás había envidiado a nadie, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar envidiar a Alice, ella era una princesa que afortunadamente había sido comprometida con un hombre que la amaba. Sólo en ese breve instante, Bella deseó poder pertenecer a la realeza, porque así podría casarse con el hombre que amaba.

Pero sus ilusiones se rompieron en mil pedazos, pues su amado príncipe estaba enamorado de otra princesa, una princesa que en esos mismos momentos, planeaba matarlo. Con este recuerdo Bella se apuró para ir a la habitación del príncipe Edward. Él ya no estaba y Bella no encontró ni rastro de la botella de vino que Rosalie le daría con el veneno.

Alzó la jarra con la esperanza de ver una nota.

_Amar sin ser correspondido debe de ser fatal ¿no lo crees? Dar todo por la persona que amas y no ser correspondido…no sé como expresarlo con las palabras correctas. E_

Bella cerró la nota, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Si el príncipe supiera que ella y él padecían del mismo problema. Ella moría por él y él creía en un amor que simplemente no existía.

Tomó la pluma y la tinta del escritorio del príncipe y contestó la nota, dejándola debajo de la jarra. Y como ya se le había hecho costumbre, mientras hacía la cama rememoraba esos momentos en los que ella había sido la mujer entre los brazos de Edward. Esos momentos en lo que ella había sido amada por él.

Mientras tanto, Edward estaba con su padre en el campo de entrenamiento. Ambos estaban practicando con la espada, pero Edward no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, cosa que su padre no pasó por alto.

- Si fuera una batalla ya estarías muerto – Carlisle dijo clavando su espada en el pasto. - ¿qué te ocurre?

- No sé, últimamente he estado pensando muchas cosas – respondió Edward haciendo lo mismo que su padre.

- ¿Bella otra vez?

Edward rió y asintió.

- Es que ella me hizo darme cuenta de que ya no conozco a mis hermanos – Edward le comentó a su padre – me enfoqué tanto en mis estudios, en ser buen príncipe, un buen heredero, que descuidé mi relación con mis hermanos. Antes solía hacer todo con Emmett, siempre estábamos juntos…ahora ya no me dirige la palabra – terminó Edward triste.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

- No lo sé, quiero volver a contar con Emmett, quiero volver a esos días en que nos guardábamos las espaldas el uno al otro, quiero tenerlo a mi lado como lo estuvo cuando éramos niños – le respondió Edward.

Carlisle sonrió y abrazó a su hijo.

- Eso es lo que estaba esperando de ti hijo mío, que tú mismo abrieras los ojos y te dieras cuenta que ser un buen rey no es lo más importante – Carlisle le dijo – lo mejor que puede hacer un rey, es mantener buenas relaciones con todo mundo y estoy muy orgulloso de ti

- Gracias papá

- En cuanto a Emmett, yo hablaré con él, estoy seguro que podré hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Eso espero papá, yo lo único que quiero es decirle que lo lamento y que quiero que volvamos a estar unidos.

Después de hablar con su padre, Edward fue a su habitación. Un baño caliente ya lo esperaba así que se metió a la tina y cerró los ojos. Al salir de la bañera se vistió y fue hasta su cama. Alzó la jarra y vio la contestación de Bella.

_Amar sin ser correspondido es el peor de los infiernos, pero no importa si la persona que amas es feliz, sólo con esa seguridad puedes soportar el infierno con más facilidad. B_

Esta respuesta dejó a Edward sin palabras, esa respuesta sólo podría venir de una persona que está viviendo en esa situación. Bella entró a la habitación en ese preciso momento.

- Buenos días…Edward

- Buenos días Bella

Bella vio que el príncipe estaba leyendo su respuesta y respiró profundamente, no iba a dejar que el príncipe sospechara de sus sentimientos hacia él.

- ¿así que crees que si la persona que amas es feliz, vale la pena sufrir?

- Lo que yo pienso es que si yo amara a una persona y esa persona fuera feliz con otra, yo sería feliz porque aquel a quien amo lo es – replicó Bella.

- Muy altruista ¿no lo crees?

- ¿Qué…qué harías tú si te enteraras que Rosalie ama…a otra persona? – le preguntó Bella temerosamente – sólo imagínatelo.

- No lo sé, me destrozaría – respondió Edward tras unos segundos de reflexión – pero probablemente haría lo que tú, no me gustaría que ella estuviera conmigo si no me amara.

Bella se quedó callada, se preguntó si debería decirle la verdad o no. Tocaron la puerta y eso la hizo decidir, se fue a su habitación.

Edward vio como Bella regresaba a su habitación y la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

- Buenos días – Rosalie se asomó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenos días Rose – Ella se acercó y lo besó. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Edward ya no sintió lo mismo que antes.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada, solo pensaba – respondió Edward.

- Pues ya no pienses tanto – le dijo Rosalie riendo y lo volvió a besar.

Emmett estaba caminando por los jardines cuando vio a Tanya sentada en una banca con su madre.

- Emmett cariño – lo llamó su madre. "no por favor" pensó Emmett

- Buenos días – saludó a ambas mujeres.

- Hijo, yo me preguntaba si tú y Tanya han hablado del compromiso – Esme comenzó a decir

Emmett miró a Tanya y ella lo veía a él con suficiencia. Ella creía que ya había ganado, pero él y Rosalie aún tenían una carta que jugar.

- No madre – respondió él

- Pues deberían hacerlo, es más, me voy y los dejo platicar – Esme se levantó de su lugar y se fue.

Emmett esperó hasta que su madre se hubiera alejado lo suficiente como para que no los escuchara.

- ¿Ya decidieron que van a hacer? – Tanya preguntó.

- Sí, voy a aceptar el compromiso – Emmett dijo y Tanya sonrió – pero…no lo firmaré hasta que vea que tú no vas a decir nada

- Como tú decidas príncipe, al fin y al cabo, es el honor de Rosalie lo que está en juego, no el mío – Tanya dijo con malas intenciones y besó a Emmett en los labios – te veo después.

Emmett vio como Tanya se alejaba de ahí.

- Aún no ganas la guerra Tanya – murmuró y regresó a su habitación poco después.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hoola a todos!!! ¿Qué tal el capítulo? algo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado... muchos me han preguntado que hará BElla con lo del veneno...sólo les diré que eso pasará el próximo capítulo, así que estén pendientes.**

**Como siempre, les agradezco su apoyo muchísisisisisisismo sus reviews me inspiran a continuar y a mejorar cada vez más el fic y ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo no les agrada, por favor hagánmelo saber.**

**BEsos**

**Dayan Hale**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

La noche cayó con rapidez ese día. Después de la cena Alice y Jasper se habían retirado y esta vez, la pequeña princesa fue a la habitación de su prometido. Al llegar Jasper la besó dulcemente y ambos se quedaron acostados en la cama profundamente dormidos, el uno en brazos del otro.

Edward fue al jardín con su padre y se quedaron platicando un buen rato antes de que ambos subieran a sus habitaciones.

Emmett estaba en su habitación y vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando la puerta del servicio se abrió y Rosalie entró por ella.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Rosalie

- Entrar por ahí – respondió Emmett.

- Ah…fácil, acabo de ir a la habitación de tu hermano y ya dejé la botella de vino junto a su cama – respondió Rosalie.

- Perfecto – Emmett sonrió y besó a Rosalie pasionalmente.

Bella entró a la habitación del príncipe Jasper, para ver si necesitaba algo, pero se dio cuenta de que no necesitaría nada. Bella sonrió abiertamente, Alice estaba dormida sobre el pecho de Jasper y él la tenía abrazada, ambos dormidos profundamente. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente y fue a la habitación de Emmett.

Ahí vio como el príncipe estaba sobre Rosalie mientras se besaban y comenzaban a desvestirse el uno al otro. Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Finalmente fue a la habitación del príncipe Edward. Él estaba sentado en la cama, con una botella de vino en las manos. A Bella la recorrió un escalofrío de terror, esa botella sólo podía ser la que contenía el veneno. Suspiró y se armó de valor, ella ya sabía lo que haría para evitar que Edward bebiera de esa botella.

Mientras tanto, Carlisle entró a su habitación y miró a su esposa, Esme estaba mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente. Durante esos días, Carlisle se había distanciado de ella y le hablaba muy poco, era obvio que seguí enojado con ella y Esme odiaba discutir con su marido.

- Buenas noches Esme – deseó el rey a su esposa mientras caminaba hacia el vestidor.

- Carlisle, espera – ella lo tomó del brazo – quiero hablar contigo. Tienes toda la razón con respecto a Emmett y a Alice, fui una estúpida.

- Esme, lo que quiero que entiendas es que Alice y Emmett son tus hijos al igual que Edward – Carlisle tomó a su esposa del cuello – los tres fueron concebidos por el amor que sentimos el uno al otro, los tres crecieron en ti, acunados bajo tu corazón, los tres son sangre de nuestra sangre.

- Lo sé – admitió Esme – y es horrible que lo comprenda hasta ahora – la reina comenzó a llorar y Carlisle la abrazó.

- Aún no es tarde mi amor, aún puedes demostrarles a Alice y a Emmett que los amas – Carlisle besó a su mujer en el cabello – me alegra que tú como Edward hayan abierto los ojos, pero según Edward, Emmett está demasiado sentido y pues tendremos que hacer un gran esfuerzo por hablar con él.

- Lo que sea, no importa, lo más importante es que nuestra familia se mantenga unida – Esme dijo.

Carlisle besó a su esposa y se alegró de que hubiera recapacitado. Ahora rezaba porque su hijo menor no hiciera nada de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse.

Cuando Edward entró a su habitación vio que había una botella de vino junto a su jarra con agua y la tomó. Traía una pequeña nota colgada.

_Para el mejor príncipe del mundo. Rosalie _

Edward sonrió completamente enamorado. Tal vez bebiera unos tragos antes de irse a la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la botella, Bella entró a su habitación.

- Buenas noches Edward – lo saludó la chica.

- Buenas noches Bella – la saludó de regreso el príncipe.

- Edward, no bebas eso, por favor – pidió Bella sin poder contenerse.

- ¿por qué no Bella? – preguntó Edward sin comprender a la muchacha.

- Porque…porque es demasiado tarde – respondió Bella tontamente.

Edward rió e ignoró a la chica y comenzó a quitarle el corcho a la botella. Bella no pudo evitar el impulso de quitarle la botella. Esto tomó a Edward desprevenido y lo asombró por completo.

- Bella…

Pero Bella no iba a permitir que el príncipe bebiera de esa botella, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para evitarlo. Así que Bella se armó de valor, le quitó la botella de sus manos y antes de que él príncipe pudiera reaccionar, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó.

Edward se asombró aún más que la propia Bella ante la reacción de la chica. El príncipe intentó quitarse a Bella de encima, pero por algún motivo no pudo hacerlo, al contrario la acercó aún más a él y la besó apasionadamente.

Bella sabía que la única manera de evitar que el príncipe bebiera sería entregándose nuevamente a él así que fue recostando a Edward en la cama mientras desabrochaba su camisa. Bella jamás se imaginó que acabaría seduciendo a un príncipe, pero se recordaba a sí misma que lo hacía para protegerlo.

El príncipe por su lado, no podía dejar de acariciar a Bella, sus labios removían tiernos e inexpertos contra los suyos y la fragancia que de ella emanaba estaba embriagándolo. Cuando Bella se posó sobre él y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, Edward deshizo las lazadas de su vestido y recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda de Bella.

Bella sintió como el príncipe la iba despojando de su vestido sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Cuando su vestido ya no cubría su cuerpo, Edward acostó a Bella en la cama invirtiendo los papeles. En algún momento, Bella había tirado la botella de vino al suelo, pero ya ninguno de los dos recordaba la botella.

Ambos estaban más interesados en la pasión y el deseo que había surgido entre ellos. Cuando Edward fundió ambos cuerpos en uno solo, él sintió como Bella lo abrazaba y arañaba su espalda mientras ahogaba sus gritos en el hombro de él. Edward seguía besando el cuello de Bella y subió hasta sus labios.

Ya en la madrugada, ambos estaban abrazados estrechamente con las piernas entrelazadas. Edward dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada justo en el corazón de Bella. Mientras que ella estaba inmóvil pues el príncipe la tenía firmemente abrazada, ella no dormía, ella seguía despierta, acariciando los cabellos de Edward y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Te amo Edward – suspiró Bella suavemente y besó los labios del príncipe una vez más antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se despertó y lo primero que olió fue la dulce fragancia a fresas. Al abrir los ojos vio a Bella profundamente dormida sobre su pecho, un sentimiento completamente nuevo lo embargó. Acarició los suaves cabellos de Bella y los apartó de su cara, su piel era suave, tersa, cremosa…Se quedó mirándola sin poder evitarlo, la belleza de Bella era completamente natural.

Edward quería moverse, pero las piernas de ella estaban entrelazadas con las suyas. Lenta y suavemente se deshizo del abrazo de ella y salió de la cama, sintiéndose completamente vacío. Bella suspiró en sueños y se acurrucó aún más en la cama.

Edward comenzó a vestirse silenciosamente, no quería despertarla, por algún motivo, no quería enfrentarse a la verdad. La verdad de que había compartido su cama con Bella en dos ocasiones. Y por más que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que ambas ocasiones habían sido un error, no podía negar que en ningún momento de su vida se había sentido tan vivo, tan exultante, tan feliz.

- Edward… - el príncipe volteó la cabeza rápidamente hacia Bella, pero suspiró aliviado al ver que la muchacha seguía dormida

Un momento ¿Bella había susurrado su nombre en sueños? Salió de su habitación antes de que ella se despertara en verdad.

Alice se despertó completamente adolorida, eso de dormir con los vestidos, los corsés y las lazadas no era bueno pero al mirar al príncipe que la tenía entre sus brazos, hacía que el dolor mereciera la pena.

Jasper seguía dormido, así que Alice se deshizo delicadamente de su abrazo y antes de levantarse de la cama, besó tiernamente los labios de Jasper.

- Te amo – susurró y salió de la habitación de Jasper.

Llegó a su habitación y sus sirvientas pronto le ayudaron a quitarse el vestido sin preguntarle nada, se quedó acostada en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Alice se sobresaltó.

- Alice, hija soy yo - ¿su mamá? ¿qué hacía su mamá ahí?

Alice se metió rápidamente a la cama e intentó deshacerla lo más posible. Se despeinó un poco y contestó.

- Pasa mamá.

Esme entró a la habitación de su hija temerosa por la reacción de ella. Pero debía de ser fuerte y tenía que hablar con ella.

- Buenos días hija

- Buenos días madre – respondió Alice

- ¿Pasaste una buena noche, mi amor?

¿oyó bien? ¿realmente le dijo mi amor? O definitivamente el amor de Jasper estaba volviéndola loca.

- Sí madre, ¿qué tal tú? – preguntó Alice cautelosa.

- Pues bien, sólo que…hija no sé como decirte esto…no sé como pedirte perdón por haberte alejado de mi lado…no sé como poder recompensarte – los ojos de la reina se llenaron de lágrimas.

Bueno, esto era de verdad una sorpresa ¿qué pasaba con el mundo últimamente? Edward y su madre estaban disculpándose por haberla dejado a un lado, Jasper le confesaba que la amaba…¿qué pasaba?

- Madre yo…yo no sé que decirte – respondió sinceramente Alice.

- Dime por favor que me perdonas – pidió Esme

Alice miró los ojos grises de su madre, estaban llenos de lágrimas y de dolor. No importaba que el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco, mejor aún. En este mundo loco todo era como ella lo deseaba, Jasper la amaba y su madre y su hermano la querían.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y ella la acunó contra su corazón mientras besaba su frente y la arrullaba.

- Mi niña, mi hija preciosa

Emmett estaba en el campo de entrenamiento practicando con el arco, esa mañana estaba de un humor excelente.

- Buenos días – saludó su padre y Emmett volteó.

- Buenos días padre.

- ¿qué te parece si te reto a un duelo de espadas?

- Excelente.

Emmett le dio el arco y las flechas a uno de sus criados y otro de ellos le llevó su espada. Pronto Carlisle y Emmett se vieron envueltos en una feroz batalla. Tras una lucha desgastante, ambos fueron a sentarse en una de las bancas del jardín.

- Hijo hay un asunto del que me gustaría hablarte – inició Carlisle.

- Dime – Emmett tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

- Emmett, el otro día hablé con tu hermano – Emmett hizo una mueca – sé que estás enojado con Edward, hijo y te entiendo. Sé como te sientes, pero quiero que sepas que tu hermano está verdaderamente arrepentido, al igual que tu madre.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí Emmett, los dos cometieron un error hijo, como lo hemos hecho todos, y ambos desean corregirlo. – Carlisle le dijo a su hijo – Eres un buen muchacho Emmett, siempre has tenido un corazón enorme, no permitas guardarles rencor, son tu familia, Esme te dio la vida, te protegió durante nueve meses dentro de ella. Y Edward es tu hermano, tu misma sangre corre por sus venas. Por favor te pido que los escuches Emmett, abre tu corazón y perdónalos.

Emmett miró a su padre y se quedó pensando en lo que dijo. Carlisle lo abrazó, brindándole su apoyo, como siempre lo había hecho.

- Recuerda esos momentos que viviste con tu hermano Emmett, los momentos en el que él te salvó, las travesuras que los dos hicieron juntos. Intenta recuperar esos momentos, saca todo ese enojo que tienes, grítale a Edward en la cara lo dolido que estás, pero no te quedes con eso dentro. Estoy seguro de que Edward te escuchará.

- Gracias papá – murmuró Emmett con un nudo en la garganta.

Bella se despertó en la cama del príncipe y abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. Lo había hecho de nuevo, y esta vez Edward había estado plenamente conciente de lo que sucedía.

Un rubor intenso comenzó a invadir sus mejillas, Edward creía ahora que ella lo había seducido, lo había "obligado" a acostarse con ella. Esta vez sí se metió en un gran, gran problema. Edward podría acusarla por lo que había hecho y la correrían del palacio y ella no tendría a donde ir, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba era dejar a Edward expuesto a cualquier cosa que su hermano planeara en contra suya.

Se vistió e hizo la cama. Al hacerlo vio la botella de vino tirada en el suelo, Bella la tomó y tiró el contenido en el drenaje de la cocina. Luego subió a la habitación de Jasper, el príncipe seguía dormido aún con la ropa de ayer y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Entró a la habitación de Emmett y ahí vio a Rosalie profundamente dormida, con una sábana cubriendo su espectacular cuerpo. Dormía plácidamente con una mano colocada sobre su vientre y la otra estaba apoyada en la almohada.

Bella sintió envidia, Rosalie era hermosa, completamente preciosa y era esa belleza la que había enamorado a Edward. Y Bella jamás tendría la hermosura que Rosalie poseía. Ella jamás podría ser amada por Edward, porque no era hermosa y porque era una sirvienta.

Emmett seguía sentado en la banca cuando su madre apareció, le sonrió tímidamente y fue a sentarse a su lado. Emmett no estaba listo para enfrentar esta situación, no podía…aún.

- Buenos días madre – saludó él fríamente mientras besaba la mano de su madre.

- Buenos días, hijo – saludó la reina en respuesta. – Emmett yo…

- No te preocupes madre, ya hablé con Tanya y accedí a firmar el compromiso, pronto me iré a España con ella, ¿era eso lo que querías no?

- No, no era eso de lo que yo quería hablarte, yo quería decirte que te amo, que eres mi hijo y que…me siento muy orgullosa de ti – Esme le dijo al borde de las lágrimas – y me duele no haber podido…gozar el verte crecer, el verte madurar y convertirte en un hombre.

- Seguro gozaste demasiado con Edward – repuso afiladamente Emmett – seguro el ver como tu heredero crecía fue lo mejor que te pudo pasar.

- Y lo peor que me pudo pasar es haberme cegado por ello – Esme pasó por alto el tono tan afilado de Emmett, se lo merecía – tú eres mi hijo al igual que Edward, los dos fueron un milagro en mi vida, los tres. Sí, sé que cometí el peor error de mi vida al sólo preocuparme por Edward, pero quiero que sepas que hoy estoy arrepentida y que te amo, te amo como amo a Edward, te amo con toda mi vida y mi alma, porque no hubo dicha más grande que el sentirlos a los tres dentro de mí.

La veracidad de las palabras de su madre, estaban deshaciendo poco a poco las murallas que Emmett había puesto alrededor de su corazón durante tantos años.

- Tú eres uno de los milagros más grandes que he experimentado – Esme sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos – y quiero que sepas que jamás me arrepentiré de haberte dado la vida.

Si lo demás no había logrado causar ningún impacto en Emmett, lo que su madre le dijo en ese momento sí lo hizo. Como su padre le había dicho, tenía un corazón muy grande. No pudo evitar las lágrimas y abrazó a su madre.

Esme acarició a su hijo suavemente mientras éste sollozaba audiblemente. Debió de pasar muchísimo tiempo antes de que ambos pudieran recuperarse de la emoción. Cuando Emmett se calmó su madre le secó las lágrimas y lo besó en la frente.

- Te amo hijo, no importa si no eres el heredero, eres mi hijo y eso es más que suficiente. – Esme le aseguró – en cuanto al compromiso con Tanya, no tienes que firmarlo sino quieres.

- Gracias mamá – Emmett le sonrió a su madre y la abrazó.

Mientras Emmett se alejaba de ahí pensaba en lo que su madre la había dicho, ella había demostrado que lo amaba y por lo que su padre le había dicho, ahora creía que en verdad su hermano estaba arrepentido de haberlo abandonado.

El terror creció en Emmett, mientras se aproximaba a la habitación de su hermano, no importaba si no podía ser rey, ya vería la forma en que él y Rosalie pudieran estar juntos sin afectar a su hermano. Ahora lo que necesitaba era comprobar que su hermano siguiera vivo, sino jamás encontraría paz en este mundo.

- Emmett, ven un momento conmigo al estudio – Carlisle llamó a su hijo

"No por favor, ahora no, tengo que ver a Edward" pensaba Emmett desesperado.

Emmett se dio la vuelta y siguió a su padre al estudio, Carlisle lo invitó a pasar primero y una vez que Emmett estuvo dentro, Carlisle cerró la puerta. Emmett gruñó enojado, no tenía tiempo para los juegos de su padre, tenía que encontrar a Edward.

Se dio la vuelta y su corazón dio un brinco.

* * *

**¡¡HOla a todos!!! Hé aquí otra actualización mía...cuántes emociones en este capítulo ¿no lo creen? ¿les gustó la manera en que Bella evitó que Edward bebiera el veneno? ¿Qué tal Esme?**

**jeje bueno espero uqe les haya gustado y mil gracias por sus hermosos 226 reviews.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Emmett se dio la vuelta y una oleada de alivio lo cruzó de pies a cabeza. Su hermano estaba vivo, y no podía estar agradecido por nada más en ese momento.

- ¡¡Dios estás vivo!!

- Sí, desde hace 22 años – respondió Edward un poco sarcástico – Emmett sé que estás enojado conmigo y tienes toda la razón en estarlo, actué demasiado mal, contigo y con Alice.

Emmett miró a su hermano detenidamente. Sí, estaba aliviado de que no estuviera muerto, pero aún estaba sentido con él.

- ¿Sabes qué fue lo que más me dolió? No fue que te preocuparas por ser un buen rey, lo que me dolió fue ver como dejabas de confiar en mí y ya no me decías nada – Emmett comenzó – y luego dejaste de hablarme, todo se volvió más importante que yo. Después de todo lo que compartimos Edward, todas las travesuras en las que nos metimos y de las que salimos juntos. Todas esas veces que nos tuvimos el uno al otro. La primera vez que nos emborrachamos, que nos quedamos dormidos en los establos – Edward rió al recordarlo – la noche en que te acostaste con una mujer por primera vez, que tuve que sacarte de su cama antes de que papá te encontrara donde no debías. ¿A dónde fue todo eso Edward?

- Yo…no sé que decirte hermano, siempre estuviste junto a mí y yo…yo no estuve a tu lado todos estos años, Emmett no sabes como lo siento, no sabes lo que daría por recuperar esos momentos perdidos – se lamentó Edward.

- Ya es tarde Edward – Emmett se acercó a la puerta.

- Emmett ¿no podemos intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido?

- No lo sé hermano – Emmett abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Edward se quedó ahí parado por unos instantes, quizá no había arreglado las cosas con su hermano, pero por lo menos le había dirigido la palabra.

Bella siguió con su día evitando pensar en lo que había hecho esa noche, ¿qué le diría a Edward? ¿Debería de decirle la verdad? No lo sabía, quería que dejaran de engañarlo, pero no podía imaginarse a su príncipe sufriendo semejante decepción.

Subió a la habitación de Alice y la princesa estaba radiante, de hecho ya no había día en que estuviera triste, no desde que Jasper le había declarado sus sentimientos.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Muy incómoda – respondió la princesa

- Sí, lo noté – Bella comentó y ambas rieron

- Ay Bella, nunca había sido tan feliz además hoy vino mi mamá a hablar conmigo y no sé que le pasó pero está muy cariñosa conmigo.

Bella sonrió, Alice era feliz y ella se lo merecía más que cualquier otra persona en este mundo. Cuando acabó de arreglar a la princesa, regresó a su pequeña habitación, no tenía ya nada más que hacer así que se sentó a leer…otra vez Roméo y Julieta.

Edward entró a su habitación un tanto confundido, apenas era mediodía y ya estaba abrumado por tantas cosas, no había visto a su prometida, Emmett ya había hablado con él, pero no había mejorado nada y lo de haber despertado con Bella a su lado aún lo tenía muy confundido. No entendía por qué se había dejado llevar por los besos y caricias de Bella.

No entendía cómo había podido sucumbir al deseo que se había apoderado de él una vez que ella había comenzado a besarlo. Y es que no sólo era lo físico, sino lo que comenzaba a sentir por Bella lo que más lo confundía, ella era una sirvienta (y a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo) y él estaba comprometido y amaba a Rosalie…o hasta ese momento lo creía.

Bella entró a la habitación del príncipe, al verlo sentado en la cama decidió regresar a su habitación, pero Edward la detuvo del brazo y la volteó hacia él. Bella miró esos insondables ojos verdes y casi se desmaya. Mientras que Edward no podía hacer nada para evitar ahogarse en esos ojos cafés.

- Tenemos que hablar Bella – le informó el príncipe.

- Edward, yo lo lamento…en serio yo no quería que… - él le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Claro que lo querías, lo hiciste a conciencia, pero quiero saber qué te llevó a actuar de ese modo – le pidió el príncipe.

- Yo…no puedo decírtelo – murmuró Bella al borde de las lágrimas.

- Claro que puedes así que dímelo.

Bella negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin control. Edward la atrajo a sus brazos y la abrazó, Bella escondió su cabeza entre los pliegues de la camisa del príncipe. No podía, no podía decirle nada, no soportaría ver el sufrimiento en su mirada.

Edward la mantuvo abrazada hasta que ella dejó de llorar, y el tener que separarse de ella se le hizo insoportable.

- Bella, te ordeno que me digas por qué – demandó el príncipe – pero ahora que recuerdo me quitaste la botella y no me dejaste beber de ella, ¿fue por eso? ¿no querías que bebiera el vino?

Bella asintió con la cabeza sin poder soportar la situación.

- ¿Por qué?

Bella negó de nuevo, no podía decirle nada. Aunque fuera lo mejor ella no quería verlo sufrir.

- Bella dímelo

- No…no puedo

- Sí puedes, dímelo

Pero Bella era necia y si decía que no le iba a decir nada, no le diría nada.

- ¡¡Bella dímelo en este instante!!

- No

- Bella…

- ¡¡porque estaba envenenado!! – gritó la muchacha y luego se tapó la boca con las dos manos.

Se dio la vuelta pero Edward la detuvo nuevamente.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Edward…Rosalie te engaña – la muchacha comenzó – con…con Emmett – y una vez que abrió la boca no pudo parar – ellos quieren matarte Edward, para convertirse en reyes.

- No…no es cierto – murmuró Edward.

Claro que no era cierto, Rosalie lo amaba y no se atrevería a engañarlo, mucho menos con su hermano.

- Compruébalo tú mismo Edward, en la noche ve a la habitación de Emmett y lo verás – Bella entró a su habitación nuevamente.

Edward se quedó de una pieza después de que Bella se fuera. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso de Rosalie, Emmett y el veneno? Edward no podía creer que lo que decía Bella era cierto. Rosalie no sería capaz de engañarlo, ella era una princesa digna que no haría nada por el estilo.

Pero por otro lado ¿qué ganaba Bella al mentirle?

Alice estaba en su habitación leyendo unos poemas, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Ella no necesitó alzar la mirada para saber quién había entrado. Menos aún cuando unos brazos la abrazaron y unos suaves labios se posaron suavemente en su cuello.

- ¿Estás tú tan adolorido como yo? – le preguntó Alice a Jasper riendo.

- Sí, pero fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida – le respondió su prometido volteándola hacia él - ¿qué aventura tienes planeada para hoy, princesa mía?

- No lo sé – Alice fingió pensar - ¿qué tanto peligro habrá si caminamos juntos por el jardín tomados de la mano?

- El único peligro que corres es que yo te coma a besos – Jasper contestó mientras besaba su mano.

- Genial, entonces vamos.

Alice casi arrastró a Jasper al jardín. Al llegar, la princesa se sentó en los pastizales que además también tenían flores silvestres. Jasper se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

- Te amo – susurró la princesa.

- Te adoro, mi pequeña princesa aventurera

Jasper besó a Alice y poco a poco la fue acostando sobre el pasto mientras se colocaba sobre ella lentamente, evitando que ella soportara su peso. Alice acarició la espalda de Jasper mientras él la besaba.

Se separaron unos momentos y se sonrieron el uno al otro con amor y volvieron a besarse. Jasper se apartó de su princesa, cortó una flor y la fue pasando lenta y suavemente sobre la piel de su prometida.

- ninguna flor es más hermosa, más fragante o más suave que tú – Jasper le dijo y le dio la flor en la mano.

Alice se levantó poco a poco y alcanzó los labios de su prometido con los suyos y lo besó dulcemente. Instantes después era ella la que se encontraba arriba de él. Y nada los hubiera sacado de su encanto en esos momentos.

Bella fue con la señora Weber, la habían mandado llamar nuevamente y esta vez Bella iba resignada a que perdería su empleo, seguro Edward ya había ido a decir que ella estaba diciendo puras mentiras.

- ¿Deseaba verme señora Weber?

- Así es Bella, me acaban de informar que el príncipe Jacob de Alemania viene a pasar algunos días aquí – le dijo la señora Weber a la chica – y pues, ya hablé con Jessica y Angela, las dos van a regresar a las habitaciones de Jasper y Emmett ¿podrías encargarte tú de las de Edward y Jacob?

¡¡no!! Así no iba a poder escuchar los planes de Rosalie y de Emmett y ella tenía que evitar a cualquier costo que ellos le hicieran algo a Edward, ella no los dejaría matarlo. Primero tendrían que matarla a ella.

- A decir verdad señora Weber, la verdad es que ya me acostumbré a las habitaciones de los príncipes y pues, me gusta arreglar sus habitaciones – respondió Bella - ¿no podrían ellas atender al príncipe Jacob?

- Pues yo supongo que sí pero ¿Bella no crees que estás trabajando demasiado? Digo, encargarte de tres habitaciones y aparte ir con la princesa Alice, debes de estar agotada muchacha.

- No, disfruto mucho mi trabajo señora Weber, es lo mejor que puedo hacer – respondió Bella.

- Bueno, tienes toda la razón en eso, entonces quédate tú con esas tres habitaciones.

- Se lo agradezco mucho señora Weber.

Bella salió y subió a su habitación nuevamente, aunque pensándolo bien, fue a las lavanderías, ahí había menos posibilidades de ver a Edward.

Rosalie llevaba casi todo el día en su habitación, andaba dando vueltas de un lado al otro completamente nerviosa ¿qué había pasado con Edward? ¿Por qué Emmett no subía a verla? ¿qué demonios pasaba?

En ese momento Emmett entró y corrió a abrazarla, ella se aferró a él completamente sorprendida.

- ¡¡Está vivo!! ¡¡Está vivo!!

- ¿y por eso estás tan alegre?

- Claro, no podría vivir con la idea de haber matado a mi propio hermano – Emmett respondió y Rosalie lo miró con una ceja levantada. – Rose ¿no lo entiendes? Edward es mi hermano, no podemos matarlo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Vas a dejar que me case con él? ¿Te vas a ir con Tanya a España?

- Claro que no mi amor – Emmett la besó – te amo, ya encontraremos la manera de estar juntos sin tener que ocultar nuestro amor. Podremos criar a nuestro hijo juntos, como debe de ser.

Rosalie miró a Emmett como si éste se hubiera vuelto loco ¿qué pasaba con eso de ser reyes? Ella no se iba a conformar con un simple título, ella quería ser reina. Y quería que su hijo creciera sano y feliz y luego se convirtiera en rey.

- ¿Emmett te sientes bien?

- Sí mi amor, de maravilla – Emmett la besó de nuevo – es sólo que tendremos que cambiar un poco los planes.

- Emmett tú no entiendes ¿o qué? No hay otro plan, habíamos acordado matar a Edward para pasar directamente al trono y debemos hacerlo pronto o todos comenzarán a darse cuenta de que estoy embarazada. Además está la amenaza de Tanya.

"La amenaza de Tanya" eso le había dado una idea a Emmett, pero con ella sólo resolvería un poco el problema. Él ya no deseaba tanto el trono, no si la vida de su hermano estaba de por medio, pero sabía que Rosalie sí lo deseaba y haría lo que fuera por cumplir cada capricho suyo.

- No te preocupes tanto mi amor, yo solucionaré todo esto ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro que sí Em – Rosalie lo acercó hacia sí y lo besó.

Caída la noche Edward estaba en su habitación dando vueltas indeciso, ¿se atrevería a hacer lo que Bella le había sugerido? ¿Iría a la habitación de su hermano para probar que Bella no estaba en lo cierto? Pero, ¿y si, sí lo estaba?

"No debo de dudar de Rosalie, ella me ama" pensó Edward mientras se sentaba en la cama. "Confías en Rosalie, pero ¿y Emmett?" Edward no pudo con la tentación y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

Bella también iba a la habitación de Emmett, solamente que ella iba por el pasillo de la servidumbre. Los dos abrieron ambas puertas en el mismo momento y los dos vieron la misma escena. Rosalie y Emmett besándose mientras se desvestían.

Bella miró a Edward con tristeza, y él no podía apartar la mirada de Rosalie y Emmett, cuando por fin lo hizo, cerró la puerta silenciosamente y se fue a su habitación, estaba completamente deshecho, no podía ser cierto, no podía. Se sentó en su cama e hizo el intento de no llorar.

- ¿Edward? – Bella entró tímidamente a la habitación - ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

- Desde que me encargaron limpiar las habitaciones de los tres – respondió Bella – no te había dicho porque sabía que no me creerías y…

- ¿y qué?

- Y no quería verte sufrir – terminó Bella completamente sonrojada.

- ¿Por qué?

Esa es la pregunta que Bella sabía que no debía de contestar. Pero una parte de sí misma le insufló ánimos para decir lo que tenía que decir.

- Porque…porque…porque yo te amo Edward – respondió la chica.

* * *

**¡¡¡No me maten por favor!!! prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible. por cierto espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Quiero darles a todos un gran gran, agradecimiento por todos sus hermosos reviews, me han inspirado a seguir escribiendo y quiero que sepan que todas sus sugerencias las he tomado en cuenta.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste

- No puedo creerlo

- Pues créelo, nos tenemos que ir a Viena – Jasper le respondió a su prometida.

Alice miró a Jasper, esa noche le había llegado una carta de Austria, su hermano Peter había fallecido repentinamente y como no había dejado herederos, el trono pasaba inmediatamente a Jasper, le mayor de los mellizos.

Quizá, unas semanas antes, esa noticia habría sido la mejor del mundo, ahora ya no lo era tanto. Tenía a Alice y eso era lo más importante, nada podría quitarle la dicha de tener a la mujer que amaba.

- ¿No te alegra? – preguntó Alice a su prometido

- Sí, pero me pesa la muerte de mi hermano, jamás fuimos muy unidos y me arrepiento de no haber convivido más con él – Jasper respondió y Alice lo abrazó - ¿Irás conmigo?

- Por supuesto que sí, soy tu prometida y te amo – Alice besó a Jasper – tenemos que hablar con mis padres.

- Lo sé, pero no esta noche – Jasper respondió acostando a Alice en la cama mientras la besaba.

Y Alice estaba de acuerdo con ello. Rato después ella estaba apoyada en el pecho de su prometido mientras él le acariciaba el cabello inconscientemente.

- ¿Cómo es Viena?

- Es…es preciosa, colorida, y nos encanta el arte, los palacios son…gloriosos – Jasper describió. – estoy seguro de que te encantará.

Se quedaron callados nuevamente y luego Jasper cambió de posición para poder ver la cara de Alice.

- ¿Sabes? Apenas reconocí que te amaba, me alegró saber que no iba a ser rey, porque así tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para estar contigo – Jasper acarició sus mejillas y Alice sonrió.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a ser rey?

- Tendré que encontrar la manera de estar contigo – contestó él y la besó. – Te amo Alice.

- Y yo a ti.

Poco después, la joven princesa ya dormía profundamente sobre el pecho de su prometido. Y él no tardó en seguirla a los brazos de Morfeo.

- Me siento mejor ¿sabes? – Esme le comentó a su marido – más ligera, más feliz.

- Me alegro mucho mi amor, admitir tu error ante tus hijos fue muy valiente de tu parte y me siento muy orgulloso de ti – Carlisle besó a su esposa.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que Tanya no es tan buena para Emmett como yo creía – Esme se acomodó en la cama – no tiene el suficiente carácter para lidiar con el de él.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con ello.

- Además, si se fuera a España sería rey y no estaría con nosotros

- Lo sé, pero también tienes que pensar que Alice y Emmett tendrán que irse algún día, no creo que ninguno de los dos quiera quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo.

Esme se quedó pensando en ello, ella también lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, apenas había decidido recuperar el tiempo con sus hijos y ahora tenía que pensar en que quizá ambos se irían lejos.

- ¿Si Edward decidiera abdicar tú qué pensarías? – Carlisle le preguntó a su esposa.

- Que si es lo correcto para él, entonces es la mejor decisión – respondió Esme tras unos minutos de reflexión - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- No lo sé, fue un pensamiento que me llegó de momento.

Y era verdad, Carlisle no se había planteado jamás que su hijo mayor pudiera abdicar, pero siempre era bueno estar preparado para todo tipo de situaciones. O al menos eso era lo que él creía.

(N/A: ya sé, ya sé, no me golpeen ahora sí van Edward y Bella)

- ¿Me amas?

- Sí, te amo – las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Bella – por eso no dejé que bebieras del vino aquella noche, porque yo sabía que si lo bebías morirías.

Edward ya no podía con tantas emociones, una más y estallaría. Primero, se enteraba que su hermano y su prometida lo engañaban, luego que ellos lo querían matar, y ahora resulta que Bella está enamorada de él.

Se sentó en la cama porque ya no podía con tantas emociones. Ya no quería más revelaciones, ese día habían sido suficientes para el resto de su vida.

- ¿Edward?

- Retírate.

- Edward…

- Soy el príncipe Edward, para ti.

Edward no miró a Bella, pero ella no quería verlo, ya con lo que había dicho era suficiente. Se dio la vuelta y entró silenciosamente a su habitación y se acostó en la cama. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, y una vez que empezó no pudo detener las demás lágrimas que salieron sin control.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó y fue a la habitación del príncipe Edward, ya no había nadie dentro así que pensó que así sería mejor, no deseaba encontrárselo en esos momentos. Hizo la cama, recogió la ropa sucia y salió lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Después fue a la habitación de Jasper, no había ropa tirada, la cama estaba hecha, Bella ya no se sorprendía al encontrarla así, seguro estaría durmiendo con Alice. El recordarlos abrazados y completamente dormidos, le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ellos eran felices y nada impediría esa felicidad.

Después fue a la habitación de Emmett y al abrir un poco la puerta, escuchó una discusión que tenían él y Rosalie.

- Emmett es que no nos queda otra opción – Rosalie decía.

- Rose, entiende, no voy a matar a Edward, es mi hermano – Emmett le replicó a la princesa y Bella se quedó sorprendidísima.

- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros Emmett, de nuestro hijo? – preguntó Rosalie y Bella se quedó pasmada ¿hijo? ¿Rosalie esperaba un hijo de Emmett?

- Lo solucionaremos

- Pues no veo como – Rosalie le replicó y salió de la habitación.

Emmett se quedó sentado en su cama completamente abatido, ya no tenía que casarse con Tanya, gracias a que su madre había cambiado de opinión, pero ahora no sabía como conseguir el trono por Rosalie, ella quería ser reina, y él le cumpliría su deseo, pero sólo no podía ver como.

Jasper se despertó con una princesita dormida sobre él. El príncipe sonrió y besó aquellos labios carnosos que pronto le devolvieron el beso suavemente.

- Buenos días – saludó Alice.

- Buenos días amor mío – Jasper volvió a besar a Alice - ¿cómo estás hoy?

- Bien gracias ¿y tú?

- Nunca mejor.

Jasper bajó a su habitación para arreglarse, tenía que ir a hablar con Carlisle acerca de la carta de su madre. Debía de partir lo más pronto posible a Austria, para llegar a tiempo al funeral de su hermano.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se topó con su hermana, visiblemente molesta y usando la misma ropa del día anterior.

- Buenos días, Rose

- No tienen nada de buenos – su hermana le replicó con acritud y se fue de ahí.

Jasper alzó los hombros y bajó a buscar al rey, éste se encontraba en su estudio.

- Buenos días su majestad – saludó Jasper.

- Buenos días Jasper ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? – preguntó Carlisle con su tono cordial.

- Quería hablar con usted acerca de algo muy importante – Jasper se sentó – verá, ayer por la noche recibí una carta de mi madre y me informó que mi hermano Peter falleció.

- Cuánto lo siento Jasper mis condolencias – Carlisle se quedó pensando – entonces, si entendí bien, tú serás el rey de Austria.

- Pues sí, pero antes de cualquier cosa quisiera ir al funeral de mi hermano – replicó Jasper.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entró la pequeña princesa Alice, ya vestida elegantemente y muy bien peinada. Jasper se maravilló nuevamente ante su presencia, sólo el tenerla cerca hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles.

Alice saludó a ambos hombres y Jasper le ayudó a sentarse a su lado. Una vez sentados, ninguno pudo evitar el tomar la mano del otro.

- Supongo que Alice está enterada – el rey dijo más como una afirmación.

- Así es, y espero poder acompañar a Jasper a Austria, al funeral de su hermano – Alice pidió a su padre.

- Eres su prometida, ese sería tu lugar, más ahora que vas a ser reina – Carlisle le dijo a su hija menor – espero que comprendas las responsabilidades que recaen en ti, Alice.

- Lo sé, y no te defraudaré padre, ni a ti, ni a Jasper – prometió Alice.

Y tanto Jasper como Carlisle sabían que esa promesa sería cumplida.

- Bueno, entonces no perdamos tiempo, me gustaría mucho poder ir con ustedes, pero como saben, el príncipe Jacob llega hoy y no puedo ausentarme – los tres se levantaron de sus asientos – dale mi más sincero pésame a tu madre.

- Lo haré, se lo agradezco mucho su majestad –

- No tienes que agradecer nada, ordenaré que el barco esté listo para zarpar antes del atardecer.

Jasper y Alice subieron a hablar con la reina. Esme se entristeció por la muerte de Peter, pero también se alegró al ver el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de su hija. Le dio unos cuantos consejos de cómo comportarse mientras el funeral tenía lugar y ella al igual que el rey, mandó sus condolencias a la madre de Jasper.

Edward estaba en el campo de entrenamiento practicando con el arco, eso siempre lo ayudaba a serenarse. En eso estaba cuando las trompetas sonaron, anunciando la llegada del príncipe Jacob. Edward les dejó el arco y las flechas a sus criados y subió a su habitación rápidamente a arreglarse un poco

Al bajar nuevamente miró que Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Tanya, sus padres y Rosalie estaban ahí en el vestíbulo para darle la bienvenida al príncipe. Ocupó su lugar junto a su prometida sin dirigirle ni una simple mirada.

- Bienvenido seas príncipe Jacob – dijo Carlisle

- Se lo agradezco mucho majestad, es un placer para mí estar aquí – Jacob respondió con una sonrisa amigable y una reverencia al rey.

- Espero que tu madre se encuentre bien – Esme se adelantó y Jacob besó su mano en señal de respeto.

- Ella está muy bien su majestad. Me pidió que le diera todos sus saludos y que le deseaba lo mejor.

Jacob era un joven alto, casi tan musculoso como Emmett, de cabellos oscuros amarrados en una cinta de cuero y sus ojos eran negros pero siempre afectuosos. Jacob era el único heredero al trono de Alemania.

Después de saludar a cada uno de los presentes, el rey, la reina, Edward, Rosalie y Jacob fueron al estudio del primero para charlar, Edward y Rosalie debían ir porque ellos serían los futuros reyes y debían entablar una buena relación con el otro príncipe heredero.

Mientras tanto, Emmett conducía a Tanya a su habitación, aún no consideraba que era tiempo para romper el compromiso con ella, Emmett sabía que en cuanto se enterara iría de chismosa y no deseaba que su secreto fuera aún revelado.

- No creas que he pasado por alto que no has firmado el compromiso – advirtió Tanya

- Yo te dije que no lo haría hasta que demostraras que no dirías nada – le replicó él.

- Quizás me impaciente Emmett y pueda decirle a la reina – Tanya dijo con malicia.

- Mejor guarda tu lengua de serpiente Tanya, no quieras meterte a un juego donde tienes pocas probabilidades de ganar – le advirtió Emmett

- No estés tan seguro Emmett, las piezas están a mi favor – Tanya entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Rosalie estaba sentada junto a Edward mientras Jacob platicaba con Carlisle y Edward, ella y Esme debían de permanecer ahí según las leyes de cortesía. Rosalie no se sentía bien, las nauseas la estaban matando y no dudaba que pronto perdería el conocimiento si no respiraba aire fresco.

- ¿Rosalie, te sientes bien? – preguntó el rey al ver a Rosalie tan pálida.

- A decir verdad no, creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco – Rosalie se levantó y Edward con ella – lo lamento mucho.

- Edward acompáñala – ordenó Esme y el príncipe asintió.

Rosalie tomó el brazo que Edward le ofrecía y caminó débilmente hasta llegar a un balcón cercano. Rosalie creyó que con eso se le pasarían las náuseas, pero no acertó. Incluso era peor, sintió unas ganas irreprimibles de vomitar.

Se apartó de Edward y se agachó a vomitar. Se quedó unos cuantos momentos así hasta que su estómago se estabilizó lo suficiente. Esto no podía ponerse peor, justo le tenía que pasar con Edward a su lado.

Al mirarlo él le dio un pañuelo, Rosalie lo tomó y se limpió la boca, esto era simplemente vergonzoso.

- Lo lamento Edward, creo que algo que comí me hizo daño – Rosalie le dijo a su prometido

- Seguramente – le respondió él sin mirarla.

- ¿Edward te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué me hablas así? – preguntó Rosalie con voz tierna.

- ¿tú no tienes alguna idea Rosalie?

- No

- Olvídalo regresemos al estudio o mejor, vete a tu habitación te debes de sentir muy mal – Edward se alejó de ahí sin mirarla.

Rosalie se quedó parada ahí unos cuantos segundos, reflexionando el trato que Edward había tenido para con ella. No había ninguna razón. A no ser que Edward, de algún modo, se hubiera enterado de su relación con Emmett. Y si eso era cierto, para estas alturas Edward ya sospecharía que estaba esperando un hijo de su hermano.

- Respira profundo, sólo son imaginaciones tuyas, el embarazo te está volviendo paranoica. – se dijo a si misma.

Entonces se fue hasta su habitación y se quedó acostada por el resto de la tarde, esos días iban a ser un infierno si seguía con tantas náuseas, mareos y vómitos pero su hijo valía toda la pena del mundo.

* * *

**¿Será que de verdad Edward sospecha del embarazo o en verdad Rosalie se volvió paranoica? Se los dejo para el próximo capítulo, por favor no me maten, Edward está un tanto furioso y todas sus emociones están a flor de piel así que entiéndanlo. ¿Qué pasará con Jacob? ¿Con BElla? eso y más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos **

**Dayan HAle**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Jasper y Alice zarparon hacia Austria, donde ambos príncipes asistirían al funeral del rey Peter y Alice conocería a la familia de Jasper (bueno en realidad sólo era su madre). En el barco, Jasper iba mirando el oleaje y Alice fue con él, se puso a su lado y tomó su mano.

Jasper abrazó a su princesa y se quedaron un buen rato mirando las olas y el mar infinito.

Mientras tanto, en Inglaterra Edward seguía muy mal por la noticia de que Emmett y Rosalie estaban juntos a sus espaldas, hacía poco quería reconciliarse con su hermano, porque en realidad deseaba poder contar con el apoyo de su hermano menor, ahora con lo de Rosalie no estaba tan seguro.

Y de ella ni hablar, no podía creer que ella lo hubiera engañado con su hermano, y eso no era lo peor, Edward debería de ser muy imbécil para no darse cuenta de que su prometida no sólo le ponía el cuerno, sino que era tan obvio que estaba embarazada de su hermano.

Con eso ya tenía bastante, no quería sumarle la confesión de una sirvienta enamorada. Pero inmediatamente recordó los momentos que pasó entre los brazos de Bella, los besos, las caricias, eran recuerdos que no podría olvidar nunca, por más que lo intentara.

- Que pensativo – la reina se colocó junto a su hijo mayor - ¿te encuentras bien mi amor?

- Estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando algunas cosas, eso es todo – Edward le respondió a su madre con una enorme sonrisa.

- Bueno, entonces te dejo pensar a gusto – la reina besó a su hijo en la mejilla y se alejó de ahí.

Ya llevaba tres días notando una sombra en los ojos de su hijo mayor y eso la preocupaba un poco. Sin embargo, sabía que su hijo resolvería cualquier problema con la mejor solución.

Mientras tanto, Bella había pasado esos tres días encargándose de las habitaciones de Emmett, Edward y también Jacob, como Jasper y Alice se habían ido y Jessica tenía un "pequeño problema" ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de esas habitaciones también.

Y ella creía que era lo mejor, mientras menos tiempo tuviera para pensar en Edward, ella estaría bien. Estaba haciendo la habitación del príncipe Jacob, cuando éste entró.

- buenos días – saludó el príncipe con una sonrisa

- buenos días su alteza – saludó a su vez Bella sin mirar directamente al príncipe.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacha? – preguntó Jacob

- Isabella, su alteza, pero si lo desea puede decirme Bella – respondió rápidamente ella sin querer entablar ninguna conversación con el príncipe.

- Bella, es un nombre muy hermoso

- Se lo agradezco su alteza, si me permite me debo retirar.

Bella se fue de la habitación del príncipe, pues no quería absolutamente nada con ningún otro príncipe, uno ya le había arrebatado el corazón y se lo había destrozado, eso era simplemente suficiente para el resto de su vida.

Así pasaron los días en el castillo inglés, Rosalie y Emmett estaban un tanto distanciados debido al deseo de ella por obtener el trono y por lo reacio que se mostraba Emmett a matar a su hermano para conseguirlo.

Edward por su parte, ya no se tomaba la molestia de ir a visitar a su prometida ¿de qué serviría? Si ella ya tenía a Emmett para complacerla. Tanya ya estaba hartándose de que Emmett no firmara el compromiso y Jacob intentaba por todos los medios hablar un poco más con Bella.

Una noche antes de que Jacob regresara a Alemania, el príncipe se propuso hablar con Bella y ofrecerle una invitación.

Bella entró a la habitación de Jacob después de haber ido a la de Edward, ya le dolía demasiado entrar a esa habitación y trataba, por todos los medios olvidar lo que había jurado recordar.

- Bella, espera un minuto

- ¿Se le ofrece algo su alteza? – preguntó la chica volteando a ver a Jacob.

- Sí, la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que vienes tus ojos están llenos de tristeza – Jacob dio justo en el blanco – y me preguntaba por qué sufres tanto.

- No quisiera molestarlo a usted con mis problemas su alteza – Bella le dijo al príncipe.

- No es ninguna molestia, al contrario me gustaría saber por qué una chica tan hermosa como tú sufre tanto.

Ciertamente Bella se sentía sorprendida a un príncipe extranjero le preocupaba lo que le pasaba, eso era ciertamente una novedad. Sin embargo no podía contarle a Jacob la verdad aunque deseara hacerlo. No podía contarle que estaba enamorada de un príncipe, que se había acostado con él dos veces.

Jacob notó la resistencia de Bella y él lo entendió. No era común que un príncipe se interesara tanto en una doncella, aunque a Jacob le había llamado mucho la atención la belleza de la joven, no era eso lo que lo inducía a hablarle, sino el deseo de verla sonriente aunque fuera una sola vez.

- Bella si no quieres decirme, lo entiendo perfectamente – Jacob le dijo a la chica – pero si algún día deseas hablar con alguien, aquí voy a estar.

- Es muy amable de su parte su alteza

- Sólo Jacob

- Gracias Jacob

Era increíble la facilidad con la que Bella había aceptado llamar al príncipe por su nombre, con Edward le había costado más trabajo.

Esa noche, Edward esperaba a que Bella entrara a preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo más, pero la muchacha no se apareció para nada. Edward sintió una terrible pena por ello. Sin embargo se acostó y se quedó dormido poco rato después.

Mientras tanto, Rosalie bajó a la habitación de Emmett, llevaban ya tres días sin hablarse y para ella era una tortura no poder hablar con él. Emmett estaba acostado en su cama cuando volteó hacia la puerta y vio a Rosalie ahí parada. La miró y luego volvió a mirar el techo.

- ¿Aún sigues deseando matar a mi hermano?

- No, ahora al que deseo matar es a otro príncipe que no me ha ido a visitar – Rosalie se aproximó a la cama – porque me está matando por dentro no estar entre sus brazos – Rosalie se sentó junto a Emmett, que aún no la miraba – porque me ha dejado sola y no me mira siquiera

- Ese príncipe no es un heredero y no puede darte la corona que tanto ansías, deberías de casarte con Edward él te puede dar el trono que tanto deseas – Emmett le dijo a la princesa.

- ¿De qué me serviría el trono sin ti?

Emmett miró a Rosalie ¿qué estaba diciendo? Esas palabras simplemente no habían salido de sus labios, no era posible. Él no era tan importante para ella, no renunciaría al trono por él, ésa no era Rosalie.

- Seremos reyes Emmett, lo sé – Rosalie aseguró.

- Claro, Edward…simplemente desaparecerá ¿no?

- Vamos Emmett deja de hablarme así ¿es qué tú no me has extrañado? – Rosalie fue pasando las manos por el abdomen del príncipe - ¿no has pasado la misma soledad por la que yo he sufrido?

Ciertamente las manos de Rosalie estaban tentando a Emmett y éste sabía que ella lo hacía a propósito.

- No sé de qué soledad has sufrido tú si mi hermano se la vive detrás de ti mimándote con cantidad de regalos – Emmett le respondió fríamente.

- Tu hermano no me ha ido a ver desde que Jacob llegó – Rosalie comenzó a besar el cuello de Emmett mientras desabrochaba su camisa. – tal parece que sospecha algo porque se ha portado muy seco conmigo.

Emmett no dijo nada, pero las caricias y los besos de Rosalie estaban acelerando los latidos de su corazón y su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más irregular.

- ¿Será acaso que tú eres el que no ha pasado soledad y te has ido con Tanya?

- Eres absurda, jamás me iría con Tanya porque sabes que yo te amo – Emmett replicó sin ver a Rosalie

- Yo también te amo, tú lo sabes – Rosalie se desabrochó las lazadas de su vestido

- Sí me amas pero ¿qué amas más Rosalie? ¿a mí o al trono?

Rosalie no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta. Emmett notó que la princesa no respondía y se levantó de la cama.

- Creo que ya es suficiente Rosalie ¿me amas? Demuéstramelo, Edward no va a desaparecerse, no lo voy a matar – Emmett estaba mirando seriamente a Rosalie – yo te amo Rosalie no porque seas hermosa ni porque seas princesa, yo te amo por ser la mujer que eres ¿puedes tú amarme del mismo modo? ¿aunque no pueda darte la corona? ¿Aunque vivamos como nobles?

- Emmett…

- Rosalie hasta que tú no respondas esas preguntas lo mejor es que nos separemos – Emmett declaró y se fue de la habitación.

Rosalie se quedó hincada en la cama completamente atónita, amaba a Emmett ¿es qué acaso él no lo creía?

_Sí, lo amas ¿pero serías capaz de abandonarlo todo por él?_ Su conciencia le preguntó y Rosalie no sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta

Edward estaba cada día peor, las dudas, las emociones lo estaban destruyendo por dentro, poco a poco. Estaba practicando con el arco cuando Emmett llegó al campo de entrenamiento y se colocó a su lado. ¿Podría hablar con su hermano?

- Hola Edward – lo saludó y por su tono Edward notó que su hermano estaba enojado.

- Hola Emmett – respondió él sin ninguna inflexión en su voz - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Pues…no tan bien como quisiera – Emmett le respondió apuntando al blanco

_Seguro, yo te estorbo para que puedas ocupar el trono con todo y mi prometida _pensó Edward.

- ¿Qué tal tú?

- Bien, no me quejo – mintió Edward y Emmett lo volteó a ver, jamás habían podido mentirse el uno al otro. – Emmett ya me cansé de esta situación, no sé tú pero yo ya no puedo seguir callando

- Bueno pues suéltalo – Emmett miró a su hermano mayor ¿qué podía pasar? ¿Qué Edward ya se había enterado de lo de su relación con Rosalie? Ya qué importaba si a la princesa sólo le interesaba el trono

_Claro, sólo le interesa el trono pero dentro de ella está creciendo un hijo tuyo _le dijo la conciencia a Emmett.

- Te acostaste con mi prometida – Edward disparó una flecha

- Sí

- Está esperando un hijo tuyo

- Sí

- Y…

- Y no me ama – Emmett terminó, disparando una flecha – sólo desea el trono y eso es algo que sólo tú puedes ofrecerle

Edward miró a su hermano y pudo ver el dolor en sus facciones. Era obvio que Emmett amaba a Rosalie, durante esos días Edward había meditado mucho sobre el asunto, él no amaba a Rosalie, la deseaba por su belleza, pero en realidad no la conocía.

- Pero yo no la amo – Edward le comentó a su hermano

- ¿qué importa si la amas o no? Es tu prometida y todo el reino espera una boda entre ella y tú – Emmett dijo con todo el dolor del mundo

- ¿Y tú crees que yo me casaría con ella al ver cómo estás sufriendo por ella? – Edward dejó el arco. – vamos hermano no podría casarme con ella

- Es lo que debes hacer, su compromiso ya está firmado

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Casarte con Tanya?

- Edward seamos realistas, somos príncipes y no podemos casarnos por amor, lo importante son las relaciones políticas – Emmett lanzó su último tiro y se fue de ahí.

_Los príncipes se casan con las princesas no con las sirvientas _le llegó el pensamiento a Edward. Cómo odiaba que las cosas fueran así.

Jacob estaba en su habitación terminando de hacer su equipaje, esa tarde, se iba de Londres para regresar a Alemania.

Bella entró a la habitación del príncipe Jacob, llevaba su ropa recién lavada.

- Aquí está su ropa limpia su alteza, no ha quedado nada más en las lavanderías – le dijo Bella mientras acomodaba su ropa en uno de los baúles.

- Bella, antes de que te vayas quisiera pedirte una cosa

- Sí, dígame su alteza

- Ven conmigo a Alemania

La propuesta del príncipe era de lo más llamativa…y demasiado atrevida. Bella no podría irse así nada más, no después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella en ese castillo.

- Bella ven conmigo a Alemania, te encantarán los paisajes y yo podría asegurarte un buen trabajo en una granja o en el lugar que quisieras – Jacob le dijo a la joven – sé que sufres por estar aquí Bella, lo noto y allá en Alemania podrías ser libre.

- Y tendría que acostarme contigo

- No, si no es lo que deseas – Jacob le dijo – no planeo llevarte como mi amante Bella, simplemente quiero que seas feliz

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi felicidad?

- No lo sé, sólo siento que debo de hacer lo que sea para que seas feliz – Jacob alzó los hombros – vamos Bella ¿qué tienes que perder?

_Nada_ su conciencia le susurró _ve con él, así podrás librarte de los terribles recuerdos que te azotan cada vez que ves al príncipe Edward_

Bella miró a Jacob y supo que el príncipe decía la verdad, entonces, su corazón tomó una decisión.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! un poco corto el capítulo pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¿Se irá Bella con Jacob? ¿Ustedes qué creen?**

**jejeje se los dejo para que lo piensen un rato. Chicos como siempre, les agradezco muchísimo que sigan leyendo y dejando reviews, son lo máximo.**

**Dayan Hale**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

Alice y Jasper se reunieron con la mamá del último en el castillo de Viena cuatro días después. Alice no podía creer que Austria fuera tan bella, llena de colores y formas, era sin duda, un país hermoso y le encantaría poder llamarlo hogar.

La mamá de Jasper era sin duda una mujer hermosa, Alice ahora entendía de dónde había sacado Rosalie la belleza. Jasper no se parecía tanto a ella y Alice dedujo que él se parecería a su padre.

- Hijo, mi amor – La reina se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo completamente desconsolada

- Mamá, lo siento mucho, no sé qué decirte – Jasper abrazó a su madre

- Me alegra que estés aquí

- Rosalie lamenta no haber podido venir, pero te manda todo el amor del mundo – Jasper se separó de su madre

- ¿Cómo está?

- Muy bien mamá – Jasper volteó y le sonrió a Alice mientras la tomaba de la mano – mamá ella es Alice, mi prometida.

LA reina evaluó a Alice con la mirada y la princesa se sintió un poco cohibida por el escrutinio de ella. Sin embargo, la reina le sonrió cálidamente y le dio un beso en cada mejilla mientras le daba una calurosa bienvenida a Austria. Por su lado, Alice le dio el pésame a la reina y lamentó mucho la pérdida del hermano mayor de Jasper.

Después de un rato, Jasper y Alice subieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa para irse al velorio del príncipe Peter. Al llegar ahí, se encontraron con la joven princesa, ahora viuda, Charlotte. Durante toda la ceremonia, Jasper mantuvo entre sus manos, la pequeña y enguantaba mano de su princesa y Alice estuvo junto a él en todo momento, brindándole todo el apoyo que su príncipe necesitaba.

Esa noche, Alice estaba en su habitación cepillándose el cabello mientras miraba la noche sentada frente a su balcón. Jasper entró silenciosamente y la miró, la luz que proyectaba la chimenea encendida sólo acentuaba la perfección de Alice. Se puso tras su prometida y le besó el cuello dulcemente.

- ¿Te ha gustado Viena?

- Es hermosa, me encantará vivir aquí, contigo – Alice le respondió acariciando los cabellos dorados de su príncipe - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, algo cansado, muchos nobles me han abordado el día de hoy, como saben que ahora voy a ser rey, están buscando los mayores privilegios – respondió Jasper tediosamente.

- ¿Sabes que pase lo que pase voy a estar a tu lado?

- Lo sé mi amor, gracias por ser la mejor.

Jasper besó a su princesa en los labios y pronto la cargó y la recostó sobre la cama mientras besaba su cuello y desabrochaba los lazos de su camisón.

- ¿No estabas muy cansado? – le preguntó Alice en broma

- jamás estoy cansado para amarte corazón mío – le respondió Jasper y la besó nuevamente.

Definitivamente no podía haber mayor dicha para esta hermosa y principesca pareja.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra, Edward llevaba toda la mañana fuera. Hablando con su padre, desayunando con su madre, entrenando un poco con el arco y la espada, todo lo que fuera una distracción para él. Incluso se metió al laberinto que tantas veces recorrió cuando era un muchacho.

Las cosas no iban como él lo hubiera esperado, Emmett y Rosalie estaban juntos y ella ya esperaba un hijo de él. Lo mejor sería que ambos se casaran, pero como Emmett había dicho: el amor no existe para los príncipes, los matrimonios deben de ser enlaces políticos que mejoraran las relaciones entre los reinos.

Pero de todos modos, Edward ya no deseaba casarse con Rosalie, era obvio que Emmett la amaba, aunque ella sólo quisiera la corona, Edward no podía casarse con ella, por más que lo quisiera, jamás se casaría con ella. NO le importaba que Rosalie estuviera embarazada de su hermano, que no le hubiera sido fiel, ya todo eso carecía de importancia para él.

Entonces, cuando salió del laberinto se llevó una sorpresa enorme, pues Tanya y sus hermanas se iban con todo y sus baúles. A Edward le extrañó poco en realidad, seguramente Emmett había roto el compromiso con esa princesa y ¡qué bueno! Le caía tan mal. Subió al despacho de su padre para saber qué había ocurrido con Tanya.

- ¿Padre por qué se fue Tanya?

- Porque al parecer Emmett decidió no firmar el compromiso con el apoyo de tu madre – respondió Carlisle – y luego Tanya nos hizo una gran revelación, al parecer Rosalie está….

- Embarazada de Emmett, lo sé – le respondió Edward a su padre

- ¿Emmett te dijo?

- Sí

Edward no le dijo nada más a su padre, ahora le preocupaban más otras cosas que nada tenían que ver con que el pequeño secreto de Rosalie y Emmett haya sido revelado.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Carlisle

- no voy a casarme con ella, no después de ver a mi hermano tan enamorado de ella – respondió Edward – me gustaría que mi hermano se casara por amor, no por relaciones políticas, así tenga yo que ir a Austria para hablar con la reina del asunto.

- ¿Lo harías?

Edward miró a su padre seriamente.

- Claro, no hay nada que no haría por mis hermanos y si Emmett ama a Rosalie yo no me casaré con ella – Edward respondió con su corazón en la mano – he estado pensando mucho en ello ¿sabes?

- ¿y qué has pensado al respecto?

El príncipe respiró hondo, durante los últimos días lo había pensado muy a fondo y había llegado a una conclusión. Su corazón ya había decidido y su mente estaba por fin de acuerdo con él.

- Voy a abdicar a favor de Emmett – fue la respuesta del príncipe – no hay nadie mejor para este reino que él

- ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? – preguntó Carlisle

- Completamente seguro – respondió Edward sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- ¿y qué harás tú entonces?

- Voy a buscar a Bella ahora mismo y le voy a pedir que sea mi esposa – admitió Edward sin ningún rodeo

Carlisle miró a su hijo mayor y sonrió orgulloso de las decisiones que tomó. Él sabía que Edward sería un buen rey, así como sabía que Emmett también haría un buen papel como tal. Estaba orgulloso de sus tres hijos, no por lo que habían logrado, sino porque hubieran escuchado a su corazón y que los tres habían encontrado el amor.

Del otro lado de las puertas, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie estaban escuchando la conversación de Edward con su padre y Emmett no podía creer lo que acababa de oír e los labios de su hermano mayor. Lo mucho que había trabajado por ser un buen rey, y ahora renunciaba a ello por él.

Esme también se sentía orgullosa de sus tres hijos, los tres se habían guiado por sus corazones y no por la política. Aunque Alice encontró la felicidad al lado de Jasper, Emmett se enamoró de la prometida de su hermano y Edward se enamoró de una sirvienta. ¡Qué extraños eran los hilos del amor!

- Que sea lo que tú deseas hijo mío – Carlisle abrazó a su hijo mayor – me siento orgulloso de ti y de las decisiones que has tomado. Y pase lo que pase siempre contarás con nosotros.

- Lo sé, gracias papá.

Edward salió del estudio y fue directo su habitación, rebuscó entre sus cosas, el anillo que había pasado de generación en generación, el anillo con el que le pediría a Bella que se casara con él.

Tocó una vez pero la chica no contestó. Volvió a tocar otras dos veces. Nada. Edward abrió la puerta…y encontró una habitación vacía, sin ropa, sin libros tirados, sin Bella, sin su amor.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Jamás pensé que saldría del castillo, mucho menos de Londres – Bella comentó – ahora estoy en Alemania

- Espero que te guste, no te arrepentirás de haber venido – Jacob la ayudó a bajar del barco.

- Gracias por traerme y por darme esta oportunidad Jacob – agradeció la joven sirvienta

- No tienes qué agradecerme – Jacob le sonrió – estoy seguro que podrás quedarte en nuestro palacio por unos cuantos días mientras encontramos algún lugar donde te sientas a gusto y puedas vivir tranquilamente.

Bella miró al príncipe que estaba a su lado, era tan lindo, tan comprensivo, tan gentil. Mientras recorrían el pueblo, a Bella le sorprendió la manera en la que Jacob trataba con su gente. Ellos le hablaban de sus problemas y Jacob hacía lo posible por solucionarlos en el momento o los invitaba a que fueran al palacio para que pudieran resolverlos.

Bella notó que Alemania era un país lleno de buenas personas y después de ver como Jacob trataba a su pueblo, inmediatamente supo que él sería un buen rey y que a ella le encantaría poder estar ahí para verlo triunfar.

Pero por un instante, el recuerdo de sus noches con Edward, la hicieron sentirse terriblemente deprimida. Respiró profundamente y reprimió las oleadas de tristeza que estaban a punto de envolverla.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella te encuentras bien? – le preguntó el príncipe algo preocupado

- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes – Bella sonrió al príncipe y él le devolvió la sonrisa. – es sólo que me mareé un poco.

- De seguro necesitas comer algo – Jacob le dijo – vamos.

Bella comió, pero ni eso la hizo olvidar aquellos ojos verdes, esos ojos que ella sabía que jamás olvidaría.

Mientras tanto, Edward no sabía ni qué hacer. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Por qué se había ido sin decirle nada? Entonces recordó lo mal que él la había tratado desde su confesión, había sido terriblemente grosero y la había herido profundamente. Sabía que no iba a encontrarla, por más que la buscara, jamás podría volver a percibir el dulce olor que desprendían sus rizos castaños, jamás saborearía la miel de sus labios, jamás volvería a acariciar su piel tan suave y tan cremosa, jamás se vería perdido en aquellos profundos ojos cafés.

- Bella, mi amor ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿por qué te alejaste de mi lado?

Edward se levantó de su cama y abrió el cajón donde había almacenado cada una de las preciadas notas de Bella. Ver su hermosa letra, sus apasionadas respuestas, le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Entonces como de rayo le cayó, tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella sí le había avisado a dónde se había ido. Temeroso, se acercó a la mesa donde siempre estaba su jarra con agua. La tomó del mango y muy lentamente, la levantó un poco. Su corazón dio un brinco al ver una nota doblada con su nombre escrito. Con la letra de Bella.

_Edward:_

_Ruego a Dios que te encuentres bien, si lees esta carta de seguro ya habrás notado mi ausencia. Sé que defraudé a la señora Weber al haberme ido así, después de tantos años de haberme brindado su protección, me fui sin decir nada. Lamento no estar ahí para hacer tu cama cada mañana, para cambiar el agua de tu jarra, para dejar tu habitación impecable. Perdón, no debería de dirigirme a usted con tanta desfachatez, después de todo usted mismo lo dijo, usted es un príncipe heredero y yo al fin y al cabo soy una sirvienta._

_Sé que estará usted muy ocupado en sus asuntos y yo me fui para no causarle ninguna molestia o interferencia por mis sentimientos y mi torpeza, sé que estará mejor si yo me marcho. Por si se lo pregunta, en estos momentos yo ya estaré en Alemania. Sí, Alemania. El príncipe Jacob se ha portado muy bien conmigo y me ha prometido encontrarme algún trabajo donde yo pueda ser feliz._

_En fin, seguro las cosas que le suceden a una simple sirvienta no le interesan así que mejor termino esta carta para que usted vuelva a sus asuntos reales._

_Siempre suya_

_Bella._

¿Podía Edward sentirse peor? No, no podía. Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, guardó la carta en su túnica y salió hacia el estudio de su padre.

- ¿Qué ocurre hijo?

- Me voy a Alemania, salgo mañana por la mañana – anunció Edward – El príncipe Jacob y yo tenemos unos asuntos que tratar inmediatamente.

Después de informarle eso a su padre ordenó que tuvieran un barco listo para partir a la mañana del día siguiente con el primer rayo de sol.

Tras varios intentos, por fin Jacob convenció a Bella de que fuera al palacio a conocer a su madre.

- ¿Pero qué te dirá la reina si llevas a una sirvienta así como así?

- No te preocupes, mi madre es una persona excepcional, no debes de preocuparte por ello – le respondió Jacob.

Entraron al palacio real y Bella sentía sus mejillas arder, jamás la habían tratado con tanta ceremonia, al fin y al cabo era una simple sirvienta y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

- Su alteza, vuestra madre lo espera en el salón – anunció uno de los sirvientes

- Muchas gracias

Bella caminó tras Jacob por los sinuosos pasillos, ciertamente Alemania era un lugar resplandeciente, lleno de luz y alegría. Al llegar al salón Bella agachó la mirada mientras se acercaban a la reina.

- Hijo, ¡que gusto que hayas regresado! – la reina se levantó a abrazar a su hijo

- Madre, te ves bastante bien, Esme te manda saludos – Jacob besó a su madre en ambas mejillas

- Veo que traes compañía – dijo la reina al ver a la chica que aún mantenía la cabeza abajo

- Sí, mamá permíteme presentarte a Bella, Bella es mi madre, la reina Renée.

La chica alzó la mirada y ambas mujeres se sorprendieron. Bella no podía creer las similitudes que sus rasgos tenían con los de la reina. Mientras que a la reina los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras se acercaba a la chica.

- Isabella, mi niña…

* * *

**¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!! perdón por la demora pero no sabía como hacer esta capítulo para que quedara perfecto, espero que les haya gustado y otra vez perdón por la tardanza. Cha Cha Chan...¿sorprendidos? ¿anonadados? jajaja algunos de ustedes en sus hermosos reviews ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que Bella era una princesa perdida pero ¿hermana de Jacob? jajaja ¿Qué opinará el príncipe? ¿será él el heredero o será Bella? jeje se los dejo para el próximo capítulo. T.T es muy triste ¿saben? ya estamos a punto de acabar en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic, yo lo hice escribiéndolo y recibiendo sus hermosos reviews.**

**BEsos a todos**

**Dayan Hale**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

Edward desembarcó en Alemania temprano por la mañana, lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Bella, sin importar el precio, sin importar nada, sólo ella. Cabalgó por toda la ciudad, recibiendo regalos y reverencias de los alemanes que se aglomeraban por las calles para verlo pasar.

Finalmente, llegó al palacio. Unos sirvientes se encargaron de su caballo, mientras que otros se preparaban para dejar sus pertenencias en la habitación que le tenían preparada. Entró al palacio y le dijeron que la reina lo estaba esperando en la sala de reuniones. Edward fue conducido hasta ahí por unos cuantos mayordomos, al entrar a la habitación, hizo una reverencia a la reina y se acercó para besarle la mano.

- Su majestad.

- Príncipe Edward, es un placer tenerte por aquí

- Lamento mucho no haber avisado con más antelación su majestad

- No tienes porque preocuparte, siempre serás bienvenido en Alemania

- Se lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Edward estaba tan ansioso por ver a Jacob y partirle la cara por haberse llevado a Bella que ni cuenta se dio en el parecido que los rasgos de la reina Renée tenía con la chica, tal era su ansia que tampoco pareció notar que el rey se colocaba al lado de la reina.

- Príncipe Edward, es un placer

- El placer es todo mío su majestad – Edward le dijo al rey Billy

- Y dinos mi querido príncipe ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

Antes de que Edward pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, las puertas se abrieron.

- ¡¡No puedo más!! ¡¡éstos zapatos van a matarme algún día!! – a Edward se le erizó el vello del cuello al oír aquella voz.

- Cariño, ya te acostumbrarás – la reina comentó riendo.

Edward se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse a Bella vestida como toda una princesa…del brazo de Jacob. Las emociones que lo embargaron en ese momento casi lo hacen llorar. ¿Para eso había hecho el viaje? ¿para ver a Bella, casada con Jacob? No, eso no podía ser cierto.

Bella por su lado, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver al príncipe que estaba parado frente a su madre. Hacía apenas unos días había descubierto por fin sus orígenes, sus orígenes reales. Ella era hija del rey Charlie que lamentablemente falleció muy joven. Su madre Renée tuvo que volver a casarse a fin de que hubiera un rey en el trono, por lo que se casó con Billy y ambos tuvieron a Jacob.

Bella era la primogénita, hija del rey Charlie, la heredera al trono de Alemania por derecho divino. Su madre le dijo que cuando era una bebé, su nana la había raptado (la misma reina desconoce el motivo de ello) y se la había llevado lejos. Renée hizo todo, todo cuanto estuvo a su mano para encontrar a su pequeña heredera, pero tras años de búsquedas fallidas, la reina poco a poco empezó a comprender que su hijita probablemente estaría muerta.

- No sabes la dicha que trae a mi corazón verte viva, viva y sana mi amor – le había dicho Renée después de contarle toda la historia a su hija mayor – cuánto recé por que te encontraran, para volver a tenerte entre mis brazos

Bella aún no podía creer que fuera una princesa, eso no podía ser cierto, ella no serviría como princesa, no podía ni pararse derecha con tacones, menos podría dirigir un pueblo. Por ahora se estaba habituando a la vida en el palacio. ¡¡Qué distinto era cuando tú eras el servido y no el sirviente!!

Ahora la presencia de Edward sólo venía a complicar más las cosas.

- Príncipe Edward, permíteme que te presente a Isabella, la princesa de Alemania – Renée presentó orgullosa a su hija

- Es un placer, su alteza – Edward dijo fríamente mientras besaba la mando enguantada de Bella

- Príncipe Edward – lo saludó fríamente – es un honor contar con su presencia, espero que todo esté bien en Inglaterra

- Lo está princesa, le agradezco mucho su preocupación

La frialdad de ambos sólo acentuaba más la decepción que había crecido en los corazones de ambos príncipes. En el de Bella, porque no olvidaba como él la había tratado como a una simple sirvienta, en el de Edward, por ver que por su estupidez, la mujer que amaba era una princesa…casada.

¡¡Qué ironías de la vida!! Había roto su compromiso con una mujer que tenía ya en el seno a un hijo de su hermano, para poder estar con una sirvienta, una sirvienta que ahora sería princesa. Él había abdicado a la corona para estar con ella, ella había abandonado su situación como sirvienta para convertirse en princesa ¿Cómo había logrado Jacob convencer a sus padres de que lo dejaran casarse con una sirvienta sin nada que ofrecer?

- Me alegro

- Jacob

- Edward

- Príncipe Edward, esperamos que puedas quedarte para los festejos que se realizarán en honor a la princesa – Renée invitó al príncipe

- Sería todo un honor para mí su majestad, estar presente en las celebraciones de la princesa Isabella sería un verdadero privilegio

- Pues entonces así será – la reina sonrió – pero de seguro debes de estar cansado por tan agotador viaje, deberías subir a tus aposentos y descansar

- Se lo agradezco su majestad, es usted muy amable, ahora con su permiso, me retiro.

Edward se fue de la sala y se encaminó hacia sus habitaciones, se acostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo por unos instantes, después sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse.

- Bella…

Y entonces, en verdad lloró.

Mientras tanto, en Inglaterra las cosas tampoco iban muy bien que digamos. La abdicación de Edward ya estaba firmada y confirmada por los miembros del consejo y por Carlisle, ahora sólo faltaba que Emmett firmara, comprometiéndose a ocupar el trono de manera responsable.

Emmett aún no podía creer que Edward hubiera abdicado para que él pudiera ser rey y darle a Rosalie la corona que tanto deseaba, era simplemente increíble. Ahora estaba entrenando un poco con el arco, o en eso estaba hasta que un sirviente lo llamó.

- Su alteza, al parecer la princesa Rosalie está teniendo problemas con su embarazo, el médico está viéndola ahora mismo

Emmett no acabó de escuchar, se fue corriendo al castillo. Al llegar a la habitación de Rosalie vio a su madre parada afuera, esperando a que saliera el médico. Ambos se quedaron ahí esperando con ansias cualquier noticia que pudieran tener. Emmett estaba aterrorizado porque Rosalie pudiera perder la vida.

Fueron instantes desesperantes para él, pero su madre estuvo a su lado, apoyándolo en ese momento tan difícil.

- No puedo perderla mamá

- No la perderás mi amor, ella estará bien – Esme abrazó a su hijo menor – tienes que relajarte, respira profundo.

Después de otros minutos, el doctor por fin salió.

- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está bien? ¿El bebé?

- Ambos están bien, sólo fue una hemorragia, pero no hubo aborto, el bebé está bien y ella sólo está conmocionada

Emmett ya no se quedó escuchando nada más, ya su madre le diría todo después. Entró a la habitación y vio a Rosalie acostada en la cama sólo con su camisón puesto. Estaba recostada en la cama y aún había lágrimas en sus mejillas. Emmett se sentó a su lado y la abrazó delicadamente, teniendo mucho cuidado en no moverla ni hacerle daño.

Rosalie agradeció el contacto con Emmett, la seguridad que le transmitía solo por estar ahí sentado a su lado, él acarició sus cabellos y ella lloró un poco más sobre su pecho, casi perder al bebé estuvo a punto de acabar con ella, pero además de ello, le enseñó algo muy, muy importante.

- Emmett, te amo – Rose volteó su rostro para ver a Emmett directamente a los ojos – el casi perder a nuestro hijo me hizo darme cuenta de lo importante que son en mi vida, lamento haber sido tan egoísta mi amor, ahora sé que lo importante es que estemos juntos, los tres

- Así será siempre mi amor, te lo prometo – Emmett la besó dulcemente – no hay necesidad de perdonar nada.

Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron abrazados por unos momentos más, la paz que fluía en el ambiente era palpable, Emmett rodeaba con sus brazos lo más preciado que tenía en esta vida, su mujer, y su hijo.

Esme entró poco después y se sentó en la cama, cuidando que no lastimara a Rose de ninguna manera.

- El médico dijo que debes permanecer en cama el resto de tu embarazo Rose, sería peligroso que anduvieras por ahí estando tan débil – Esme les informó a ambos – también me dijo que deber evitar algunas comidas, fuera de ahí, estarás bien

- Gracias su majestad

- Bueno, los dejo para que descansen

Esme se fue con Carlisle, ambos habían hecho lo posible porque las vidas de sus hijos fueran lo que ellos escogieran, pero ahora ellos debían arreglar varios asuntos. Para empezar, Rosalie y Emmett tenían que casarse lo más pronto posible, sino el hijo que Rosalie llevaba en su seno sería un bastardo y eso no podía permitirse si el bebé sería rey de Inglaterra.

Sin planearlo, Alice sería reina de Austria. Edward había decidido dejar el trono…pero todo valía la pena porque sus hijos eran felices, o al menos eso esperaban Carlisle y Esme.

En Austria, las cosas iban bien. Jasper intentaba por todos los medios tener a todos los nobles contentos, se preocupaba porque la gente estuviera sana y que tuviera comida suficiente. Y si eso no era suficiente, también tenía deberes que cumplir con su prometida.

- Lo has hecho maravillosamente hasta ahora – Alice le dijo una noche mientras ambos platicaban

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro que sí, estoy segura de que serás un gran rey – Alice le confirmó a su prometido besándolo en la mejilla – me siento muy orgullosa de ti

- Gracias mi amor

- Te amo Jasper

- Y yo a ti Alice

A la mañana siguiente, Alice se fue con la reina para que le empezaran a hacer su vestido para la boda y la coronación de Jasper. En esos momentos, la reina madre y la recién enviudada Charlotte estaban en la habitación de Alice para que miraran como le preparaban su vestido. Hubo un momento en el que la reina madre tuvo que irse, dejando a Charlotte y a Alice solas en aquella habitación.

Charlotte estaba muy triste por la pérdida de su marido y ella no esperaba que Jasper se casaría tan pronto ¿Qué sería de ella cuando Jasper y Alice fueran reyes? ¿La dejarían ahí olvidada para siempre? ¿Viviría en el castillo o la mandarían muy lejos?

Alice no podía evitar ignorar las miradas que Charlotte le lanzaba, ella sabía que la viuda debería de estar muy triste por la muerte de su marido y más cuando aún no había un heredero que pudiera hacerse con el trono. Era derecho de Jasper gobernar. Charlotte se levantó y comenzó a mirar a Alice detenidamente, como si estuviera examinándola.

- Eres muy hermosa Alice – elogió Charlotte

- Gracias Charlotte, tú también eres hermosa – Alice respondió cordialmente aunque ya sabía a donde se dirigía esa conversación

- Aunque no tienes el cuerpo adecuado para parir un heredero sano y fuerte – Charlotte comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Alice – eres demasiado delgada, muy pequeña, no creo que tengas la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir a un parto.

Alice miró la sonrisa maliciosa de Charlotte y enseguida enfureció.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, soy capaz de parir a un heredero, cosa que tú no lograste. Si lo hubieras logrado, Jasper y yo no estaríamos aquí – no era necesario picar a Alice demasiado para que la princesa reaccionara. – ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

Alice salió y a Charlotte se le ocurrió una gran idea.

- Ay Alice, que gran idea acabas de darme…

Por la tarde, Jasper y Alice estaban disfrutando de unos momentos a solas en los jardines del palacio, ambos caminando de la mano mientras platicaban de cosas sin importancia. Jasper se agachó, cortó una rosa y se la dio a su princesa. Estaban sumidos en su paseo que no se dieron cuenta de que un sirviente los iba a buscar.

- Sus majestades, la reina madre desea verlos inmediatamente

Alice y Jasper caminaron hasta el castillo, donde la reina los esperaba en el estudio. Los dos se sentaron y esperaron a que la reina les dijera algo, pero su rostro estaba perturbado.

- ¿Madre qué ocurre?

- Charlotte…al parecer está embarazada.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a Todos!!! primero que nada, perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, después...espero que les guste el capítulo, si creían que todo iba a ser happy ending así de fácil...pues no, recuerden q en la corte todos harán todo por conseguir el poder. ¿Estará Charlotte en verdad embarazada? ¿Volverá Edward a hablar con Bella? ¿ o seguirá creyendo q se casó con Jacob?**

**Se los dejo para el proximo capi**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

Edward había pasado dos días en Alemania y ya no podía soportarlo más. Había visto a Bella todo el tiempo de mano de Jacob, no los había visto besarse, pero siempre estaban juntos, abrazados, riéndose juntos, siempre juntos. Ya no quería permanecer ni un día más ahí, quería simplemente desaparecer. Había hecho todo lo posible porque Bella sintiera todo el dolor que había en su pecho, coqueteando un poco con las damas más hermosas de la corte. Y a pesar de lo mal que se le daba el coqueteo, todas ellas habían caído ante los pies de ese encantador príncipe.

Por su lado, Bella había sufrido mucho, pues esos días que Edward había pasado en Alemania, lo veía riéndose y coqueteando con las jóvenes más hermosas de la corte y, según se rumoreaba, muchas habían acudido a la cama del príncipe, quien las había recibido gustoso. Ella no quería creer todos esos rumores que se esparcían por la corte, pero no podía negarlos cuando veía a Edward besando las manos de las damas y sonriéndoles con excesiva calidez.

La noche antes de que Edward se fuera, el príncipe salió a caminar por los jardines, si había algo que le gustaba de Alemania, era como brillaban las estrellas por la noche, así que salió a disfrutar la vista por una última vez, porque jamás volvería. Mientras caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que una llorosa princesa también caminaba por ahí. O al menos no la notó hasta que dicha princesa chocó contra su pecho.

- Lo lamento, no me di cuenta de que… - la disculpa quedó ahogada en los labios de Bella al ver quien era el príncipe que ahora la sujetaba

- Descuide "su alteza" – Edward le dijo con acritud y se alejó de ahí.

- ¡¡Edward!! – gritó la chica molesta y el príncipe volteó

- ¿Sí, "su alteza"?

- ¡¡Ya basta!! ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme sentir mal? Edward por favor, te lo pido, ódiame todo lo que quieras, no me hables, no me mires siquiera, pero por favor deja de lastimarme tanto – Bella dejó caer varias lágrimas – ignórame si eso es lo que deseas, pero ya deja de causarme tanto daño

- ¿Cómo exactamente te lastimo, "princesa"?

- Llamándome Princesa o su alteza con sarcasmo, coqueteando con todas esas… - Bella quería decir una palabra poco apropiada así que se la calló – con todas esas damas y mirándome con desprecio

- Lo lamento si le molesta "princesa" pero, ¿es usted una princesa, no es cierto? Y no es por ser grosero, pero si coqueteo con esas "damas" no es de su incumbencia, no porque ahora sea una princesa todo el mundo debe girar a su alrededor, ahora si me disculpa, me retiro

Edward se fue de ahí y Bella se quedó inmóvil en el lugar donde estaba, las palabras de él se habían clavado como cuchillos en lo más profundo de su corazón y lo peor de todo era que no entendía porque el príncipe la odiaba tanto, no era su culpa que su identidad como princesa hubiera sido descubierta hasta ahora. Y que triste que así haya sido, de haberse criado como princesa desde niña, sus posibilidades de casarse con Edward hubieran sido mayores. Más bien, esas posibilidades podrían haber existido, porque ahora no tenía ni una oportunidad.

Bella se quedó ahí parada por un momento más, pensando. Después de unos momentos más, se decidió por entrar al castillo. Al llegar a su habitación, sus dos sirvientas entraron para ayudarla a quitarse el vestido.

- ¿Su alteza irá mañana al puerto a despedir al príncipe Edward?

- No lo sé, no creo que deba ir

- Pero es su obligación su alteza, el príncipe es invitado suyo, sería descortés no irlo a despedir – protestó una de ellas quitándole el vestido

- Además dicen las malas lenguas que el príncipe está muy deprimido por el rompimiento de su compromiso

Bella se sorprendió ante tal comentario.

- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo?!

- Sí, eso oímos…el príncipe Edward rompió su compromiso con la princesa Rosalie, aunque nadie sabe el motivo de la ruptura

- ¿Están seguras?

- Completamente su alteza.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de arreglar a Bella para dormir, la princesa las corrió de su habitación y salió de ahí rápidamente, rogando al cielo porque Edward todavía estuviera en los jardines. Había sido una tonta, se había puesto celosa de esas "damas" pero había olvidado que Edward seguía comprometido con Rosalie. Ahora el saber que no lo estaba, le dio nuevas esperanzas, debía de saber cuál era el motivo por el cual Edward la odiaba tanto.

Edward estaba a punto de entrar al castillo cuando – por segunda vez esa noche – Bella apareció justo frente a él. El verla con ese camisón tan delgado, cubierto solamente por una ligera bata de seda era una perdición. Y más con esos castaños rizos cayendo en cascada por sus hombros.

- Edward ¿por qué me odias tanto?

- ¿Preguntas por qué? ¿¡Preguntas por qué?! – Edward no pudo evitar ponerse a gritar – PORQUE ROMPÍ MI COMPROMISO CON ROSALIE, PORQUE RENUNCIÉ AL TRONO, PORQUE QUERÍA VIVIR UNA SIMPLE Y SENCILLA VIDA A TU LADO, PORQUE TE AMO ISABELLA

Bueno, no importaba que él hubiera gritado eso, pero le había dicho que la amaba y que…

- ¿Renunciaste al trono? Pero si ser rey era tu mayor sueño

- TÚ ERAS MI MAYOR SUEÑO, POR TI HICE TODO Y…

Bella tapó los labios de Edward con una mano y se acercó a él para besarlo, ya era suficiente, ya sabía que él la amaba, no importaba nada más. Pero su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver que él se apartaba.

- No lo hagas

- Pero Edward yo te amo

- Claro por eso te casaste con Jacob a la primera oportunidad – Edward le replicó fríamente.

¿Un momento? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué ella qué? Bella lo miró sorprendida y vio en sus ojos que Edward estaba enojado…pero más que nada dolido. Bella se acercó a él nuevamente y tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo obligó a alzar la mirada.

- Edward, mi amor, no puedes estar más lejos de la verdad – Bella le dijo dulcemente, con su corazón en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo – no estoy casada con Jacob

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces qué…? – ella volvió a taparle la boca

- ¿Damos un paseo por los jardines para explicártelo todo? – él asintió y le ofreció su brazo a ella

Dos horas después, Edward estaba sentado en un banco del jardín con una mano de Bella entre las suyas. Ahora por fin entendía todo y cada trozo de su corazón iba colocándose en su lugar insuflándole esperanzas y alegrías. Mientras que el corazón de Bella soltaba la verdad con ilusión, esperando que esa noche las cosas por fin quedaran claras.

Cuando Bella terminó su relato, Edward no pudo evitar una risa irónica.

- ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa? – preguntó Bella sonriéndole tiernamente.

- Que crucé los mares como un simple hombre que venía dispuesto a vivir en la choza más humilde con tal de vivir la vida con la mujer que tiene mi corazón, y al hacerlo descubro que esa mujer es también una princesa

- Príncipe o no, tú tienes mi corazón Edward, eso no cambiará nunca

Y por fin se fundieron en un beso dulce, apasionado, tierno y ferviente. Un beso de verdadero amor, puro, incondicional, lleno de ilusiones y esperanzas. Edward no podía creer que había desperdiciado tanto tiempo, debió de haber hablado con ella antes de seguir con sus suposiciones, suposiciones que habían causado demasiado dolor a ambos. Bella no podía estar más feliz en esos momentos, por fin Edward la estaba besando porque era ella, no porque estuviera borracho, no porque de ello dependía su vida.

Cuando ambos quedaron sin aliento, separaron sus labios mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, maravillándose de que pudiera hacerlo sin temer nada. Edward recargó su cabeza en la de ella y besó sus fragantes cabellos.

- ¿Sabes? Las cortes en todo el mundo son una bola de chismorreos tremenda – Edward comentó de forma espontánea – hasta ahora he oído que seis cortesanas han dormido en mi cama

- Han de ser más las que han estado ahí – Bella le replicó celosa y Edward rió mientras la tomaba de la barbilla

- Ha decir verdad mi cama sólo me ha tenido a mí, solito y completamente vestido – Edward le dijo con una sonrisa – yo he estado todas estas noches muy solito

- Pobrecito mío – Bella acarició sus mejillas

Edward rió y volvió a besar a su princesa dulcemente. Conforme la noche iba adentrándose aún más, el frío iba en aumento y Edward sintió como Bella se estremecía por lo que decidió que era hora de entrar nuevamente al castillo. Al llegar a la habitación de Bella, Edward iba diciéndose a sí mismo que debía volver a su habitación lo más rápido que pudiera. Pero ver como Bella andaba de aquí allá a la luz de la chimenea no le estaba ayudando pues la tela se transparentara un poco y él tenía una hermosa visión del hermoso cuerpo de Bella.

Bella se acercó a él para darle un beso de buenas noches y Edward no logró resistir la tentación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y llevó a Bella a la cama, mientras la acostaba y la desprendía de su bata, besó su cuello.

- Creo…que tu cama…va a pasar una noche…muy solitaria – Bella dijo mientras le desabrochaba la túnica a él.

- Pero yo voy a pasar la mejor noche de mi vida – Edward le dijo bajándole los tirantes de su camisón.

Los labios de ambos se fundieron en un beso sin fin, un beso con el que se entregaron total y ciegamente al otro. Y mientras sus cuerpos se decían lo que las palabras no habían dicho, sus corazones iban entrelazándose de manera que jamás pudieran estar separados.

Fue hasta casi el amanecer, que Edward estaba acostado de lado, recargando su cabeza con una mano y acariciando el hermoso rostro dormido de su amor. Estaba maravillado con la belleza que todo iba adquiriendo a su alrededor. Las cosas que ahora le parecían insignificantes ahora le parecían hermosas, todo gracias a esa mujer que parecía un ángel. Que era su ángel.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Edward acostado a su lado mirándola como si fuera el tesoro más preciado, ella sonrió y él se acercó a sus labios para besarlos suavemente.

- ¿En qué pensabas? – le preguntó ella

- En que la tercera es la vencida – Edward respondió y Bella lo miró sin comprender – que hasta ahora hemos pasado tres noches juntos, pero hasta anoche lo hicimos por amor, lo hicimos plenamente concientes de lo que hacíamos.

Bella lo miró sorprendida

- ¿O sea que tú…tú sabías que esa noche…la que te… - Bella comenzó a enrojecerse

- Sí, a la mañana siguiente que desperté con esa horrible jaqueca recordé todo lo ocurrido aquella noche. Luego apareciste tú e intentaste actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. – Edward acarició las mejillas de su sonrojado amor – Bella ¿te he dicho lo hermosa que luces cuando estás sonrojada?

- ¿Eso es lo único que piensas decirme?

- No, lo que quiero decirte es que te amo, te amo hasta la locura, que no quiero pensar en mi vida sin ti, no quiero vivir sin ti. Y ahora que hemos tocado el tema quiero disculparme contigo, fui muy grosero contigo cuando tú…

- No lo digas – Bella tapó su boca con dos dedos – Sé que estabas pasando por muchas cosas en esos momentos y pues mi confesión sólo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Escucha Edward, ambos cometimos muchos errores ¿qué te parece si olvidamos todo aquello que nos hizo sufrir?

- Me parece perfecto – Edward la besó y volvieron a repetir lo de la noche anterior.

Alice miró a su derecha y sonrió deslumbrante. Jasper, al sentir la mirada de su prometida volvió su mirada a ella y no pudo mas que sonreír con la misma alegría. ¡¡Qué importaban todos los nobles que los veían sentados desde sus respectivos lugares!! ¿Qué importaba el sacerdote que recitaba la Biblia frente a ellos?

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado por ambos, el día en que unirían sus destinos ante Dios y ante toda Viena. Todos esos nobles sólo serían testigos del enorme amor que había entre ambos. Jasper tomó el anillo y lo deslizó por el dedo de Alice, ella hizo lo mismo con él mientras pronunciaban sus votos. Cuando llegó el momento del "acepto" había lágrimas en los ojos de la princesa, que quedaron ocultas por el velo. Jasper sólo sonrió comprensivamente mientras veía a su hermosa… casi esposa.

- Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Jasper no necesitó oír esas palabras dos veces. Se inclinó sobre su, ahora sí, esposa y la besó como si la vida dependiera de ello.

- Te amo Alice – él le dijo cuando hubieron terminado con su beso

- Te amo Jasper, no importa lo que pase

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, todo el rito posterior pasó sin mayor contratiempo, Alice y Jasper sólo tenían ojos para el otro y ni cuenta se dieron de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Nada importaba, nada que no fueran ellos y así sería siempre.

Charlotte no podía dejar de mirarlos con envidia y tristeza. Recordó su boda con Peter y no fue ni la mitad de hermosa que ésta. Claro que había sido una boda por todo lo alto, pero ella y Peter no compartían las miradas que ahora había entre Alice y Jasper. Cómo hubiera deseado ella que su matrimonio hubiera sido así de feliz. Mientras la fiesta continuaba, algo en el corazón de Charlotte comenzaba a cambiar. Sabía que su mentira pronto sería descubierta, y que podrían colgarla por mentirle a la reina.

Así que decidió que lo mejor sería irse, así salvaría su vida y haría feliz a Alice y a Jasper.

_Estoy segura que serán grandes reyes y Peter se sentirá orgulloso de su hermano._

Esa noche, Charlotte se embarcó en un viaje que la llevaría lejos y a un lugar donde podría vivir en paz por el resto de sus días.

Mientras tanto, en Inglaterra se celebraba una boda igual de importante, Rosalie sólo podría estar de pie unos cuantos momentos así que la ceremonia fue rápida, pero no por ello, menos emotiva que la que se llevó a cabo en Austria. El brillo en los ojos de Rosalie sólo podía compararse con el de las estrellas al anochecer. Y su sonrisa era radiante como un sol.

Emmett también brillaba con su luz propia, una luz que sólo podía desprender un hombre enamorado y que pronto se convertiría en padre. Acabada la ceremonia, hubo un banquete, en el cual, los novios no estuvieron presentes, ellos comieron y celebraron en la habitación de Rosalie. Y eso era suficiente para ambos.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!! siento muchísimo la demora, pero mi musa, es una condenada porque me había abandonado, pero ahora que se ha dignado a ayudarme les traigo otro capítulo, espero que la demora haya valido la pena y que les haya gustado. y yo no les gustó no duden en decírmelo.**

**En fin, como se podrán dar cuenta, este fic ya va a terminar (no sé si queden uno o dos capítulos más) **

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo chicos, es genial que les haya gustado tanto**

**Besos **

**Dayan Hale**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22.**

Edward no podía creerlo, estaba muy, muy feliz por poder estar con Bella, la vida le había hecho el regalo más grande al haberla puesto en su camino y en su corazón. Obviamente, retrasó su regreso a Inglaterra, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en Alemania, como decirle a Renée los planes que él y Bella tenían, bueno su único plan era casarse, lo demás, vendría solo.

Esa tarde, Bella fue a buscarlo a su habitación. Lo encontró mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente, se acercó por detrás, lo abrazó y besó su cuello mientras oía la risa de su amado.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- En lo mucho, mucho, mucho que te amo – Edward atrajo a Bella hacia sus brazos y la besó profundamente

- Yo también te amo, mucho, mucho, mucho, pero ahora mi mamá quiere vernos – Bella tomó la mano de Edward y ambos salieron de la habitación – al parecer ya sospecha que algo ocurre entre nosotros

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la habitación donde la reina los esperaba. Ya habían transcurrido tres semanas desde lo ocurrido en el jardín y era cada vez más obvio que Edward y Bella tenían una relación. Incluso muchos de los sirvientes ya se imaginaban que el príncipe Edward de Inglaterra iba a ser el nuevo rey de Alemania. Pero todos los cotilleos no llegaban a los oídos ni del príncipe ni de la princesa, ellos estaban más metidos en su amor que en lo que ocurría en el palacio.

Los guardias que velaban la puerta donde se encontraba la reina, le abrieron y los dejaron pasar. En la habitación sólo estaba la reina, afortunadamente para ellos, pues esta era una conversación que querían mantener en privado, aunque al final todo mundo se enteraría. Ambos príncipes hicieron una reverencia y se quedaron frente a la reina, de pie.

- Príncipe Edward, me alegra mucho contar con su presencia aquí en Alemania, sé que ha compartido mucho tiempo con Jacob y que ambos han hablado de varias cosas – Edward asintió, ahora que sabía que Jacob sólo era hermano de Bella le caía mucho mejor – sin embargo, te veo pasar más tiempo con mi hija.

- Así es su majestad, la verdad es que amo a su hija desde que la conocí – Edward admitió sinceramente – yo vine a Alemania con el propósito de ganar su corazón, sin importar quién o qué fuera.

Bella abrazó a Edward y él besó los fragantes cabellos de su princesa mientras la abrazaba dulcemente. La reina los miró, no sin algo de envidia, notando el profundo amor que había entre ellos.

- Bueno, si es lo que ambos desean, iniciaremos los preparativos para su boda – la reina anunció y Bella se lanzó a los labios de su, ahora prometido, y lo besó dulcemente – además también hay que pensar en la coronación, tenemos que avisar a los reyes de Inglaterra

Bella separó sus labios de los de Edward y aún entre sus brazos, miró a su madre.

- Mamá, yo…yo no deseo ser reina – Bella dijo y Edward la miró sorprendido – he visto como Jake ha trabajado mucho para mejorar la situación de los alemanes y no creo que haya un mejor rey para Alemania que él.

- ¿Pero y Edward?

- Tampoco me importa – Edward respondió mirando a su princesa con adoración – renuncié al trono de Inglaterra por el amor de Bella, no vine a conseguir una corona. – los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su príncipe y él miraba a la reina – Amo a Isabella su majestad, sólo ella es lo que necesito para vivir.

- Bueno, es su decisión después de todo – concedió la reina Renée mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas – pero lo de la boda no se puede atrasar mucho, no quiero un nieto bastardo

Edward se sorprendió al oír eso e hizo que Bella lo mirara a los ojos, ella simplemente sonrió y lo besó dulcemente.

- Quería estar segura antes de decírtelo, vamos a tener un bebé

- ¿Un bebé? ¡¡¡Un bebé!!! – cargó a Bella y le dio unas vueltas en el aire antes de besarla una vez más – te amo mi amor

- yo también te amo…te amamos

* * *

Tan sólo dos meses después, la boda de Edward e Isabella se llevó a cabo en Inglaterra. Al no ser príncipes herederos, no asistieron muchos nobles, sin embargo hubo muchos reyes y reinas presentes. Estaban los reyes alemanes, junto con su príncipe heredero (que no podía creer que su hermana hubiera abdicado en su favor), estaban los reyes de Inglaterra, obviamente, junto con su príncipe heredero (la princesa por razones de salud no pudo estar presente) y también estuvieron los reyes austriacos con su heredero. Sí, su heredero, un pequeño que ya empezaba a crecer dentro del vientre de su madre.

Edward y Bella dijeron sus votos mientras deslizaban el anillo en el dedo del otro. Fue una ceremonia preciosa, no exenta de lágrimas y sollozos. Acabada la misa, Edward besó a Bella suavemente mientras todos aplaudían. Hubo muchas felicitaciones y se preparó un gran banquete en honor de los recién casados, pero la familia real inglesa decidió pasar ese gran banquete en la habitación de Rosalie, como una verdadera familia.

Ahora las tres princesas de esta familia esperaban con ansias a sus respectivos bebés. Claro que el heredero inglés nacería primero, luego el austriaco y finalmente, nacería un bebé que no heredaría ningún trono, pero que tendría a los padres más cariñosos de este mundo.

- Vamos a ser abuelas – declaró Esme felizmente mirando a Renée

- Y tú serás triplemente abuela – dijo Renée y todos los presentes rieron y Rosalie tomó la mano de Emmett y se la colocó en el vientre.

- Mira, siéntelo como patea – comentó Rosalie con gran emoción

Las tres princesas estaban radiantes, el embarazo ciertamente les sentaba bien. Mientras todos cenaban, se dedicaron a pensar en nombres, tanto si eran niños, como si eran niñas. Ya caída la noche, Esme, Carlisle, Renée y Jacob se fueron a sus habitaciones, mientras que Emmett, Jasper y Edward salieron a charlar por unos momentos, dejando solas a las tres princesas en la habitación de Rosalie.

- Me da gusto volver a verlas, a las dos – Rosalie sonrió – estar aquí acostada todos los días sin poder hacer nada es muy aburrido

- Supongo que sí, pero se ve que Emmett no se aparta de tu lado – comentó Alice

- No, la verdad es muy protector – Rosalie sonrió soñadora – a vaya sorpresa la tuya Bella, ¿Qué se siente ser una princesa?

- Creo que lo sabes mejor tú que yo Rose – Bella replicó y las tres rieron

- Las dos tienen que prometerme que estarán aquí cuando nazca el bebé – le pidió Rosalie a sus cuñadas

- Aquí estaremos – aseguró Bella y Alice asintió – de hecho yo también las quiero junto a mí en ese momento, para entonces las dos ya habrán tenido a sus hijos y podrán ayudarme a mí

- Con mucho gusto – Alice prometió

Y con esa promesa, las princesas y la reina austriaca volvieron a sus planes de cuando sus bebés nacieran. Mientras que Emmett, Jasper y Edward, estaban platicando en el salón, bebiendo una copa.

- Edward, jamás llegué a agradecerte lo que hiciste – Emmett le dijo a su hermano mayor – aún no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho

- Serás un gran rey, estoy seguro – Edward le sonrió con cariño a su hermano – E Inglaterra prosperará bajo tu reinado

- Debo decirte Emmett, que no es cualquier cosa ser rey – Jasper comentó – no he podido quitarme de encima a todos esos nobles que quieren más privilegios.

- Eso se los dejo a ustedes, yo voy a vivir felizmente con mi esposa y mi hijo en una casita en el campo, lejos de todos esos chismorreos de la corte – Edward dijo tranquilamente.

Eso era cierto, Bella y Edward vivirían en una casita (bueno, no tan chiquita) en el campo, alejada de la vida en la corte, aunque Carlisle y Renée no les quitaron sus títulos de príncipe y princesa, ellos vivirían cómodamente, una vida tranquila y sencilla en su casa que ya estaba construida y lista para ser ocupada – en parte gracias al trabajo de sus sirvientes.

- Jamás creí que podría llegar a ser rey – Jasper comentó – pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para mejorar las cosas y tengo a la mujer que amo, nada más podría importarme

- Yo tampoco, aunque a veces Rosalie tiene unos cambios de humor que asustan – dijo Emmett estremeciéndose – a veces llora sin razón, otras me grita, y luego está de tierna

Edward y Jasper rieron.

- A Bella no le ha cambiado el humor, pero si de por sí su coordinación no era buena, ahora con el embarazo a empeorado, tengo que estar detrás de ella para que no se caiga – Edward comentó.

- Bueno, si a esas nos vamos, deberían de ver los antojos que tuvo Alice los primeros meses – Jasper se estremeció y los tres rieron.

Pero a pesar de que el embarazo de sus princesas tenía sus complicaciones, no podía haber tres hombres más orgullosos y más expectantes ante el nacimiento de sus hijos. Los tres pasarían esos meses siguientes al lado de sus esposas, compartiendo con ellas la dicha de traer una nueva vida al mundo.

* * *

- ¡¡¡EMMETT!!!

- Tranquila mi amor, respira profundo – Emmett sostenía la mano de su mujer, su llorosa mujer – vamos Rosalie, tú puedes hacerlo ya casi sale la cabeza

Tras una hora de llantos, gritos y lágrimas, por fin nació un varón, un sano y fuerte bebé con el cabello oscuro y rizado como su padre y unos ojos azules, como los de su madre. Emmett cargó a su hijo mientras las matronas se encargaban de asear a Rosalie. Emmett tenía a su hijo entre sus brazos y toda su vida se estremeció de alegría cuando el pequeño agarró con su manita el dedo de su papá.

Rosalie estaba agotada, había lagrimas aún en sus mejillas y su respiración seguía siendo jadeante, pero en cuanto vio a Emmett cargar a su bebé, no existió nada más, la ternura con la que Emmett lo veía, la delicadeza en como lo cargaba, el amor que brillaba en sus ojos. Emmett la miró sonriendo y se acercó para ponerle a su hijo en brazos. Y Rosalie por fin se sintió completa, su hijo, su hermoso y anhelado hijo por fin había nacido.

- Es…precioso – Rosalie dijo maravillada por la hermosura de su bebé – sano y fuerte…como su padre

- Te amo mi amor – Emmett besó a su esposa dulcemente – gracias por darme la mayor dicha del mundo. ¿Cómo lo nombraremos?

- Edward, Edward II – respondió Rosalie besando la frente de su bebé – como su tío

Rosalie sonrió, aún no podía creer que Edward hubiera hecho tantas cosas por ella y su hermano que jamás podría agradecerle del todo. Diez minutos después, toda su familia entró a conocer al pequeño. La primera en cargarlo fue Esme.

- Pero mira qué carita tan hermosa, es un niño precioso

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Carlisle cuando lo cargó.

- Edward – respondieron los padres sonriendo.

Edward no sabía que decir, entonces su padre le puso a su sobrino en brazos y Edward le sonrió a su pequeño tocayo. Bella sonrió y rodeó la cintura de su esposo con un brazo.

- Gracias, me siento muy halagado – Edward dejó a Edward en brazos de Bella mientras iba a abrazar a su hermano y a darle un beso en la frente a su cuñada

- Gracias a ti Edward – Rosalie le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Ese día, Edward II pasó de brazos en brazos, conociendo a su familia. Caída la noche, el bebé dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, junto a la cama de sus padres. Y éstos, durmieron en brazos del otro, completamente dichosos.

* * *

Como ya se acercaba la fecha del parto de Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett y Edward II estaban en Austria, esperando con ansias al segundo bebé de la familia. Estaban todos cenando en el comedor con la reina madre, platicando de todo un poco. Bella tenía a su sobrino en brazos, Edward II estaba muy sano y fuerte, sus ojitos ya abiertos miraban todo con gran expectativa.

- Cómo ha crecido – Bella comentó – tiene unos ojos como los tuyos Rose

- Será igual de guapo que su padre – Rosalie anunció y Emmett la abrazó

- Y como su tío Edward – Emmett dijo y todos rieron.

Todos estaban riendo y disfrutando la velada, entonces cuando menos se lo esperaban, Alice apretó el brazo de Jasper fuertemente.

- MI amor ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Jasper preocupado al ver la expresión de su esposa

- El…el…¡¡¡EL BEBÉ!!!

- Santo Dios, hay que llevarla a su habitación – ordenó la reina madre (N/A: jamás le encontré un nombre a la mamá de Jasper y Rosalie)

Jasper cargó a Alice y la llevó rápidamente a su habitación mientras varios sirvientes iban a buscar a las matronas y al doctor. LA frente de Alice estaba perlada de sudor y respiraba entrecortadamente, Jasper se sentó a su lado y Alice tomó su mano fuertemente.

Sin embargo, el doctor no llegaba y Alice estaba a punto de dar a luz, así que entre Rosalie y Esme ayudaron a Alice a traer al bebé al mundo.

- Alice, escúchame, tienes que respirar profundo y tienes que ayudar a que el bebé salga, ahora respira – le dijo Rosalie.

Dos horas después, una hermosa niña hizo su entrada al mundo, una pequeña niña rubia con ojos verdes. Rosalie y Bella cargaron a la bebé mientras que las sirvientas de Alice y las matronas ayudaban a Alice a limpiarse. Jasper seguía con Alice y ella estaba muy cansada por el trabajo.

- ¡Oh Alice! Es una niña preciosa – Rosalie dejó a la bebé en los brazos de su madre

- ¡Una niña! ¡una princesita! – Alice besó la cabecita de su hija y Jasper las abrazó a ambas – Se llamará Adeline

- Es hermosa, mi nietecita – Esme cargó a la bebé

- Disfrútala Jasper, porque cuando sea grande se te va a casar – Emmett le dijo burlonamente a su cuñado

- Pobre pretendientes, Jasper va a ser un papá celoso – Edward también apoyando a su hermano

- Tú también vas a tener una niña a la quien celar Edward así que no te burles – Alice dijo cansada – y tú, vas a tener tres hijas – le dijo a Emmett

* * *

El parto de Bella fue más rápido, menos doloroso y no tan inesperado como el de Alice. Ella dio a luz en su casa en el campo, Edward estuvo sosteniéndole la mano todo el tiempo mientras ella hacía los labores de parto.

- ¡¡ES UNA NIÑA!! – exclamó Alice felizmente mientras que Bella se dejaba caer, agotada, sobre las almohadas.

- Hiciste un trabajo excelente mi amor – Edward besó a Bella suavemente

- Bella tienes una niña bellísima – comentó Rosalie mientras Bella cargaba a su pequeña

- Renesmee, mi pequeña – Bella besó a su hijita y pronto Edward también la cargó

- Sin duda es mi hija, es hermosa – comentó en broma – y tiene los hermosos ojos de su madre.

Bella suspiró de dicha y cansancio, su bebé había nacido sana, su esposo la amaba, su familia estaba con ella, no podía pedir nada más.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola chicos!!! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Yo espero que sí, pues la verdad como muchos de ustedes pidieron dos capítulos más...tendrán otro capítulo antes de que esta historia termine. **

**Y también les digo que acabando este fic, subiré otro que espero que les guste tanto como éste.**

**BEsos**

**Dayan Hale**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.**

- ¡¡Mami!! ¡¡Mami!! Edward me metió un gusano al vestido – una pequeña niña de rubios cabellos llegó corriendo del jardín a abrazar a su madre

- ¿De dónde habrá sacado esas malas costumbres? – Alice preguntó retóricamente a su hermano

- De su tío Edward obviamente – Emmett dijo sonriendo.

- Ay mi amor, dile a tu hermano que venga – Rosalie le dio un beso a su pequeña hija y ella salió corriendo hacia el jardín

Se acercaban las fechas navideñas y los reyes de Austria y los de príncipes Inglaterra habían decidido escaparse por unos cuantos días de sus agitadas vidas de palacio en la casa de Edward y Bella.

Todo marchaba de maravilla en las vidas de éstos personajes de la realeza, Austria había quedado bajo el cuidado de la reina madre e Inglaterra aún tenía a los reyes Carlisle y Esme. Así que los seis príncipes habían decidido celebrar las fiestas juntos, lejos de los cotilleos de la corte.

Ahora los seis estaban sentados platicando amenamente mientras los nueve pequeños jugaban por ahí. Y pronto se les uniría un décimo, un décimo que aún se desarrollaba en el vientre de su madre.

- ¡¡Eres una chismosa Rosy!! – se oyó la voz de un niño, un niño de doce años

- ¡¡Edward II!! ¿Por qué le pusiste un gusano en el vestido a tu hermana?! – lo regañó su madre mientras la pequeña Rosy de cinco años se iba a sentar al regazo de su padre – eres el mayor y deberías de darle el ejemplo a tus hermanas y a tus primos

- Ed, discúlpate con tu hermana – ordenó Emmett besando la cabeza de su pequeñita

- Perdón Rosy – la pequeña sólo asintió y Edward se fue corriendo

- Vete a jugar con tus primos tesoro – Emmett bajó a su hija y ella se fue corriendo.

Mientras los niños jugaban, los adultos platicaban de varios asuntos, política, economía…lo de siempre. Rose y Emmett estaban sentados juntos y él rodeaba los hombros de su mujer con un brazos. Jasper y Alice estaban tomados de la mano y Edward acariciaba inconscientemente el vientre de Bella.

- ¿Y qué piensas Edward? ¿Niña o niño? – preguntó Jasper sonriendo

- Ojalá sea niño, ya son demasiadas niñas en esta familia – comentó Bella

- Y qué lo digas – suspiró Emmett

- ¡¡¡Mami!!! – se oyeron dos voces

- hablando del rey de Roma

Entonces entraron unas gemelas, unas niñas preciosas de ocho años de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules.

- ¿Qué pasó, princesas? – preguntó Rosalie abrazando a sus hijas

- Nessie le está enseñando a bailar a Peter – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

- Están bailando en el salón – Sophie se levantó

- Vengan a ver – Julie jaló a su papá de la mano

Los adultos se levantaron y siguieron a las gemelas hasta el salón y vieron a Nessie y a Peter dar vueltas por el salón mientras los demás los miraban sentados. Peter tenía once años y era el segundo hijo de Alice y Jasper.

- No Peter, así no, tú tienes que dirigir – Nessie le dijo a su primo – otra vez

- Nessie ya no quiero bailar – protestó Peter

- Pero tienes que saber bailar, otra vez, uno, dos, uno dos…

Los padres miraron divertidos la escena, entonces Peter los vio.

- ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Papá!! Ya díganle que me deje en paz

- Pero tu prima tiene razón, tienes que aprender a bailar – Alice replicó

- ¿Papá?

- A mí ni me digas

- Edward vamos a bailar – Adeline le dijo a su primo mayor

- No, baila con Anthony – Edward le contestó señalando a su pequeño primo de cuatro años, hijo de Bella y Edward

Alice, Bella y Rose se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Chicos, tiene que aprender a bailar, todos – Rosalie habló – es muy importante aprender a bailar.

- Pero mamá… - intentó protestar Edward II

- Nada de peros, van a aprender a bailar.

Entonces los niños se pararon y comenzaron a formar parejas entre ellos. Edward quedó con Adeline y Peter con Julie.

- ¿Papi bailas conmigo? – le pidió Rosy a su padre

- Claro que sí tesoro.

Sophie se lo pidió a su tío Jasper y Amanda se lo pidió a su tío Edward. Dejando a Nessie sin pareja.

- ¿Señorita, me concede esta pieza? – la niña se volteó sorprendida al oír esa voz

- ¡¡¡Tío Jake!!! – exclamó arrojándose a los brazos de su tío.

- Hola princesa ¡Qué hermosa estás!

Entonces, todos se pusieron a bailar mientras Rosalie, Alice y Bella corregían a los niños. Después de la sesión de baile, todos se fueron a comer.

- Me alegra que hayas podido venir Jake – le dijo Bella a su hermano

- Hice todo lo que pude, mamá te manda muchos saludos a ti y a toda la familia.

- Papi, Peter me está aventando pedacitos de pan a la cabeza – Amanda fue a quejarse con Jasper

- Ay mi amor, Peter deja a tu hermana en paz – regañó Jasper a su hijo y besó a Amanda en la mejilla. – vete a comer, hija

Y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando…

- ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Julie y Sophie me están pellizcando!! – se quejó Edward II

- Porque él nos está molestando – replicaron las dos niñas

- ¡¡no es cierto!!

- Claro que sí

- Niños, ya basta, por favor y tú Edward deja a tus hermanas, a las tres – Rosalie le dijo a su hijo mayor

Y si creían que ahí habían acabado los problemas, están muy equivocados. Pues llegó Nessie con todo el vestido manchado.

- ¿Hija qué pasó? – preguntó Edward y la niña señaló a…

- ¡¡Edward!! – exclamaron Rose y Emmett al mismo tiempo

- Fue un accidente – dijo el chico

- Vamos a cambiarte Nessie – Rosalie se levantó y ayudó a su sobrina – tú estás castigado Edward II

- No es justo

Alice rió y Emmett la miró feo.

- Pero si es igualito a ti hermanito ¿o debo recordarte todas las que me hiciste de pequeña?

- Castigo divino – dijo Edward riendo

- Mira que tú también me las jugaste hermanote, no se me olvidan las arañas en mi cama – Alice reprendió a su hermano mayor

- ¿Tú nunca le jugaste bromas a la tía Rose, papi? – preguntó Amanda

- No, ella me las jugaba a mí – respondió Jasper

- Bueno ya, no les den ideas que aquí hay muchas cabecitas dispuestas a hacerles bromas a sus hermanos – Emmett dijo – y más a las hermanas

Y pues tenía que ser pero el pobre Edward tenía tres hermanas que también lo trataban como querían. Y como su papi las adoraba…

Poco después, Rose y Nessie regresaron a la mesa y la comida transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente.

A pesar de todas esas riñas y bromas entre los chicos, eran una familia muy unida. Cuando Edward II y Peter crecieran, los dos heredarían el trono de Inglaterra y el de Austria respectivamente. Sin embargo, el pequeño Anthony también heredaría un trono, el trono de Alemania, porque Jacob dijo que él gobernaría porque su hermana renunciaba a ese derecho, pero el rey legítimo era Anthony, así que él, al igual que sus otros primos, sería rey…algún día.

Se preguntarán del bebé de Bella, fue un niño, un niño llamado Charlie, al igual que su abuelo.

* * *

**¡¡¡HOla a todos!!! Bueno, ahora sí, este fic, llegó a su fin. Espero que les haya gustado, como podrán ver, Emmett sí tuvo a sus tres hijas. Muchos de ustedes me dijeron que no querían que los hijos de Bella se quedaran sin reino así que arreglé un poquito las cosas para complacerlos, espero que a los demás no les haya molestado.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en estos 23 capítulos que duró el fic y lo prometido es deuda, ya está en mi perfil mi nuevo fic y se llama "Corazón Pirata" he aquí un breve summary:**

**Bella, junto con su hermana Alice y su prima Rosalie, parte hacia las colonias para casarse con el Duque Black pero ¿Qué pasará con ellas cuando "El Latido Negro", un barco pirata, asalte el suyo y la joven conozca al capitán Cullen? E/B, J/A, Em/R TODOS HUMANOS**

**Espero que se den una vuelta y lean el prefacio.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


End file.
